Guard My Heart
by brookeAp3
Summary: Regina Mills is an esteemed actress who has been receiving disturbing letters from an anonymous fan. She hires Robin Locksley as her new bodyguard to protect herself and her son. Despite their best efforts the two begin to fall for each other. Will the frightening reminders from her past keep them apart or can this new love heal the hurts of her past? (OutlawQueen AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this started out as a prompt about Regina falling in love with her bodyguard, Robin, and it's become this whole big thing. It is loosely inspired by a Nora Roberts book as well and if you know which one you will get major brownie points ;) So I am really excited about this story and where it's going and I hope you all love it as much as I do. I would really love to hear all of your feedback on it.**

It starts out innocently enough, not something she thought she should be worried about. She's a well established and esteemed actress after all, Regina is used to people fawning over her, enjoys it most of the time. The letters hadn't been concerning at first, talking about how much he adores her, the occasional bouquet of flowers delivered to her at the studio, trinkets he says reminds him of her. All signed in the same manner, "You're most devoted fan". In the beginning she doesn't think too much of it. But gradually things began to shift and suddenly the letters weren't so well meaning. In the last several weeks they had taken a decidedly darker turn, no longer flattering but almost violating. They've turned into monologues of his thoughts, what he wishes he could do with her.

Despite the troublesome sense of déja vu they bring her, Regina has fairly thick skin and probably would have ignored them and hoped they would stop once her admirer lost interest. Even with how uncomfortable the notes make her it's not until they start arriving at her home that she becomes truly concerned that the situation is going too far. Every time one arrives it makes her skin crawl and she's not always quick enough to catch them before Henry finds one. How does one explain the unwelcome notes and flowers to one's ten-year-old son? Ultimately that is what had done it, what had forced Regina to seek out help in the matter. She would not let this affect Henry in any way.

So Regina finds herself sitting across from this man. His name had been at the top of everyone's recommendation list when she'd casually brought up the fact she was looking for a new bodyguard with several of her costars and friends. They face each other from opposite couches in her sitting room studying one another. He looks out of place is all she can think, with his jeans and hoodie beneath a leather jacket, the scruff on his face leaning just a tad toward unkempt. He doesn't fit within the stark white and black décor and clean lines of her home. Perhaps this isn't such a great idea after all.

The pair simply stare at one another for several more seconds before Robin finally breaks the silence. "So why don't you tell me why I am here, milady?"

She blinks at him. "Is that not rather obvious, Mr. Locksley? I am in need of a new bodyguard and from what I've heard of your reputation you are the top man in the field. I want the best."

Robin smirks at her. "Well I am certainly the best, Ms. Mills, you are correct in that. And I have quite a bit of experience with those in the entertainment business, among others..." he trails off, thinking of his thieving past and the trouble it's gotten him into in the past. He'd been skilled enough at stealing to know how to read a situation and he is positive he hasn't gotten the full story here yet. He'd rather be blunt and to the point than dance around the elephant in the room. "I am excellent at reading people, Ms. Mills, and you haven't told me all there is yet. So if you wish for me to work for you then you are going to have to be honest with me." Robin pauses as surprise flickers through her eyes and his expression grows serious. "Something has you spooked, I can see it. Now are you going to tell me what it is so I can help or shall I simply leave?"

Is she being that transparent? It's true that she has yet to tell him the primary reason for his being here, but Regina had thought she had been hiding her concern fairly well. Apparently not though. This is the moment of truth, she has to decide if she is willing to trust this man with her life, and more importantly her son's life. Though she doesn't know him, has only just met him ten minutes prior there is a part of her that trusts him. She can't say what it is but some part of her is screaming for her to tell him everything, that this is a man who will keep her safe. She's not quite that desperate yet though so she sighs and begins with, "I have been getting some notes..."

"Is it not normal for someone in your profession receive that type of thing on a regular basis?" he interjects and Regina narrows her eyes at him.

"That is true, yes, but these are different, they aren't your typical fan mail. And usually all of that goes through the studio," She pauses for a moment, contemplating how quickly the letters had escalated in the last few months. "In the beginning they did. However, now they are arriving here and I do not feel comfortable with the tone of the letters, especially when I have to try to intercept them before my son gets ahold of them."

Surprise flickers through his eyes as he stares at her. Not many people know that she has a son. Regina prefers to keep her personal life private and guarded, entirely separate from the public persona she puts on. It is no ones business what she does privately and unfortunately in the business she's chosen it comes with the territory. But she will not have it affect Henry's life, not after what happened to Daniel.

"You have a son?" Robin questions with a touch of disbelief. He ran in many of the same circles as she did, albeit from an observational perspective rather than participatory but there had never been any indication she had a child, from any of the people he'd worked for. And surprisingly enough or not, given her success, her name had come up quite often amongst her colleagues, some praising her talent, others spitting insults at her out of jealousy. However, it was quite a feat for someone so engrossed in the public eye, to keep the existence of a child a secret. It cast a new light on the enigma of a woman before him and an unforeseen connection between them. He certainly understood wanting to do everything possible to protect your child.

Regina simply nodded. "I keep my personal life as exclusive as possible and I would like it to remain that way. I don't want this escalating or interfering in Henry's life. That's why I need you. I need someone who I can trust to protect myself as well as him."

"If these letters have made you this uncomfortable, this unsure of your safety why have you not gone to the police?" he questions. Something about this whole situation still feels off to him but a voice somewhere in his mind is telling him not to walk away yet. He's spent fifteen minutes in her company and yet it is as if a part of her is pulling him to her. Robin doesn't understand the connection he feels to this woman but he'll be damned if he leaves before he figures it out.

"As I've said, Mr. Locksley, I am a private person in a very public profession and unfortunately it's all too easy for something like this to leak to the press. I would prefer to handle it quietly." Last time the damn tabloid magazines had only made everything worse. Perhaps there would have been a very different outcome before if their taunts hadn't been hanging over them. And there is so much more at stake this time around. Regina can not risk it.

Robin understands that, can respect it, but there is a flicker of what he thinks is genuine fear in her eyes as she says it. Had he not been studying her so closely he would have missed it but it has an unwelcome and unusual feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. What had happened to her? "Tell me about the notes."

Regina hesitates. She doesn't want to talk about what's in the recent letters she's been receiving. Logically she knows she's going to have to share them with him if she expects him to do his job, and to find the man that is sending them, but the idea of sharing those images makes her skin crawl. "At the start they just appeared to be typical fan mail, praising and admiring my work. In the last few weeks, however, they've become more vulgar, describing fantasies about me, some of them truly disturbing images. I'm worried that he's developed an obsession." She pauses, not used to showing her vulnerable side to anyone, particularly a stranger, but she's about to place her trust in this man to protect herself and her son and she has to start somewhere. "I'm frightened." she breathes almost inaudibly. "He shouldn't know where I live. I don't feel comfortable anymore, constantly looking over my shoulder, afraid to let my son run around the yard. I don't give into fear or let it control me, Mr. Locksley, so I am doing something about it. That's where you come in."

Robin says nothing for several seconds, tapping his thumb against his knee. He studies this glamorous woman who from all appearances seems to have a perfect, blessed life, sitting across from him scared and vulnerable. In that moment he makes his decision, there is no way he is going to be able to walk away from this, from her.

"Alright, Ms. Mills, I will help. I am an honorable man after all and I can't walk away in good conscience from a woman who could potentially be in danger." Robin leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. "Our first order of business is going to be stepping up your security." he informs her.

She breathes a sigh of relief, barely, just a slight almost imperceptible dropping of the stiffness of her shoulders. Before she can thank him Robin is continuing.

"From this point on I will be with you at all times. Anytime you leave, anytime you go to the studio, the gym, the salon I will be with you. I'll need access to all of your current security and we will have to improve upon that. Oh and a room in this lovely mansion you've got here."

Regina stares at him in shock, her eyes wide and nostrils flaring as she narrows her gaze at him. She'll be damned if she will let this man into her life only for him to start making demands no matter how much she may need his help. "Excuse me?" Robin says nothing, the corner of his mouth tipping up slightly in a grin. He can almost see the wheels turning in her head and he can tell she's about to spit fire at him. She's gorgeous. The thought filters through his head before he even has the chance to quell it. Its a dangerous one, something he can not afford to let happen if he's going to do his job the way he needs to.

"If you are under the impression that you can come in here and take over you are..."

"With all due respect, your majesty, you are paying me to protect you and I will do whatever I feel is necessary to ensure that. Frankly, I don't give a damn if it upsets you or not."

Regina is speechless for a beat. She is not accustomed to people standing up to her, usually those around her bend to her will. But this Locksley seems to have no problem toeing off with her. As irritating as she finds it she can't help but admire the quality. With a huff Regina narrows her eyes at him but relents, she's too spooked not to agree to his terms. "Fine. I will go along with this and make sure you get all the information you need. As far as a room… I do not see why it is necessary for you to move in here to do your job."

Robin leans forward, his forearms resting on his thighs. "You've already said he knows where you live, milady, and how uncomfortable it makes you. If he's willing to send you things here what's to stop him from showing up one of these days. In order for me to protect you I have to be readily available. At all times. That requires having a space of my own here." he pauses and shoots her a grin, one that is far more charming than it should be given his next sentence. "Unless you'd rather I bunk with you in order to truly ensure your safety round the clock." Robin isn't quite sure where that had come from. It is definitely a poor idea to flirt with her, completely unprofessional and senseless given he's just pissed her off and as Regina gaps at him for several extremely long seconds he feels utterly foolish. "Although a room within a reasonable distance should serve just fine." he quickly back tracks. As the seconds tick by he feels increasingly like the idiot he may be.

He's thrown her off balance and Regina could kick herself for it. Robin is a rather attractive specimen of the male species she has to admit. And if she said that some part of her didn't feel a slight tug in her belly when he looked at her she would be lying. However, before she can even begin to contemplate the mild attraction she feels toward him he is backpeddling. It's better that way. They can ignore whatever allure is between them and focus on the job. Which brings Regina back to his ridiculous demands. "And just how do you expect me to explain to my son why a stranger has moved into our home?" she demands.

A part of him wants to tell her that's not really his problem. He's here to do a job not help her explain what's happening to her son but a larger part, the one that is a father himself won't allow the words to leave his mouth. So his brow furrows as he exhales, "You've said you don't want this to affect his life but if it's having this great an influence on yours then surely he already knows things aren't quite right." Robin pauses, tilting his head slightly. "You mentioned trying to intercept these letters before he sees them, am I correct in assuming you haven't always been successful in that?" The slight wince at his question is answer enough.

It's true she hasn't been able to catch them all. One had slipped by her a few weeks ago when Henry had been a bit over zealous to retrieve the mail, anxiously awaiting the newest Wolverine comic. Thankfully that note had been rather mild in content compared to the others, but it had been a bit of a wake up call. "No," she answers, "I haven't always managed to get to them before he sees them."

"Right, then he must be at least partially aware that things are a bit out of the norm. Just tell him you are being extra cautious and that's why I'm here."

Its not an entirely unreasonable suggestion. But Henry is a curious boy and he's going to ask questions. Questions Regina is not prepared to answer nor does she want to. A new body guard for extra security, especially when she's about to start a new production? That she can explain to him. One who is going to be a temporary house guest for the foreseeable future? That's a bit harder to justify to a 10 year-old without unwanted questions. "I'm not sure that'll be enough." she murmurs under her breath with a heavy sigh.

"Why don't we just see how it goes." Robin offers to which Regina nods her consent. What else can she do really? It's entirely unavoidable and her priority is Henry's safety and Robin is helping provide that. "Now, I would like to meet your son." he requests.

"Alright, but despite what he's seen he still doesn't know much and I would like to keep it that way. He's only ten, he does not need to be worried about this. But Henry's a curious boy," Regina smiles, it's both a pain and a pleasure to deal with, especially during moments like this. "and he's going to ask questions. Let me handle it."

Robin nods graciously, "Of course." He has a son himself after all, one he doesn't get to see nearly enough, and it drives him mad when Marian tries to control the way he parents Roland. He would never dream of encroaching upon how another parent handles their child.

Surprised by his easy concordance with her request Regina nods curtly and then stands, smoothing her hands down her neat black pencil skirt to divest it of wrinkles. The movement draws Robin's eye, his gaze roaming over her luscious curves and causing his mouth to water slightly. Oh this is not good. He's far too attracted to her for her to be his client, an attraction they can not act upon and will only serve as a distraction. Robin clears his throat in an attempt to quell the images of running his hands over that body of hers from his mind. "Lead the way, milady" he gestures with his arm out as he rises from the opposite couch.

He follows her out of the sitting room in which they'd been seated and into the open foyer of the house, a long winding staircase, which she begins to ascend, leading to the second floor. Her home is large and spacious, certainly luxurious, all what he'd expected to find when coming to an A-list actresses home and yet there is modestly to it as well. It has a warmth to it. Climbing the stairs behind her Robin can't help but notice the lovely way her skirt hugs her rear. _Get it together, Locksley_ he chides himself. _She is your_ client _and absolutely off limits._

They come to a door off the landing and Regina knocks quietly before opening it and peeking her head around. "Henry, there's someone I want you to meet." Robin hears a muffled question of 'Who?' from inside the room before Regina is pushing it open fully and standing just inside the doorway. His view is now unobstructed and Robin sees a young boy laying on his bed, face buried in a comic book. He doesn't even glance up as she opens the door, so engrossed in his reading. The room is decorated in hues of blue and evidence as to the owner being a child scattered everywhere. "Henry." Regina repeats in a tone with just enough motherly steel to have Henry looking up from his comic and studying them. Robin can't help his slight smirk at her intonation.

"Henry, this is Robin. He's just taken the job as my new bodyguard and is going to be staying with us for the next few months." she tells him casually.

The boy furrows his brow at her, his nose scrunching up slightly. "Why?" he questions immediately. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" There's a look in Henry's eye as he studies his mother with a serious expression, his concern quite apparent. Robin can tell his resistance comes more from worry than outright objection and thinks perhaps the boy might be more aware of what's been going on than Regina would like to believe.

Despite the fact that she'd asked to handle him on her own Robin takes a few steps into the room, placing a hand lightly on Regina's forearm as she shoots him a puzzled, slightly put-out frown. His focus is all on Henry though, doesn't want to step on any toes but thinks he might be able to offer the boy some reassurance. He moves further into the room, "May I sit?" he gestures to the empty space beside the boy on the bed. At Henry's nod Robin plops down. "Your mom's a pretty big deal right?" he asks him.

Henry's eyes flicker to his mother briefly, a small grin settling on his features as he looks back at Robin. "I guess so, yeah. She's really good in her movies and sometimes when we're out people recognize her and stuff."

Robin grins at Henry's description, eyes finding Regina's, the edge of her mouth tipping up slightly at her son but is studying Robin curiously. He can't help but notice how beautiful she is when she smiles. "And when someone is popular like that people want to know all about them and what they're doing in their life. It's my job to give your mom some peace and make sure they leave her alone. It's easier for me to do that if I'm around all the time."

That's one way to describe what he does she supposes. A bit simplistic and vague perhaps but then again he is talking to a ten year old. Even more baffling is why he's trying to explain the situation to her son at all. Regina isn't used to anyone helping her out with the difficult questions Henry is prone to. Definitely not some stranger she's just met and hired as her bodyguard. From what she's seen Robin Locksley is someone she's going to have to watch out for if she's not careful. Though she's hired him to protect her Regina will not allow herself to become dependent on him. No one ever stays in her life for very long and she's quite sure Robin will be no exception.

Henry is still staring at Robin skeptically but she sees the moment that he decides to trust what he is saying. Regina moves into the room and sits beside Henry as well, her hand coming up to run through his hair gently. "Robin is just going to look after you," she pauses for a moment and her eyes meet Robin's over Henry's head before continuing quietly. "and me, for the next little while." Henry murmurs okay, returning to his comic book and Regina smiles and kisses the top of his head. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, don't forget to wash up before coming down."

Motioning for Robin to follow her Regina rises and strolls out of the room. He follows her out and down the hallway to what is surely a guest bedroom. She pushes the door open and gestures inside. "Since you're insistent on staying here this will be your room."

"It's appreciated. This is for your own good, milady." Robin quips with a grin as he steps forward to enter, stopped by Regina's hand coming to rest on his bicep, eyes locking with hers inquisitively. She's about to show him some more of that quick tongue he's sure, so Robin is surprised when her voice comes out softly.

"Thank you," she murmurs, "for what you said to Henry back there. It wasn't necessary, I could have handled it. But this is a rather delicate situation and your explanation was one that he could understand. So thank you for that."

Robin moves just a touch closer, their bodies only a foot or so apart now, reminding Regina her hand is still on his arm and it shouldn't be. She should not be touching him. Hastily removing it, her eyes flicker up to his and they are a bright, clear blue that draws her in. "It's no trouble. I understand how difficult it is to shelter a child, particularly from situations so common in my line of work."

She nods and takes a step back from him, away from those alluring eyes and the puzzling feelings they are bringing out in her. "Yes, well, thank you just the same. I'm sure our acquaintance will be quite the experience, Mr. Locksley."

With that Regina turns and starts back down the hallway to a room in which she disappears, one Robin can only assume is her bedroom. "That it will be, Ms. Mills." he mutters to himself with a smirk as he turns to his own room and shuts the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten so much positive feedback on this story and I am so happy you guys like it so much! Thank you to all of the lovely people that left me a review. It really is helpful and keeps my mind from freaking out every time I post something lol. Hopefully you like this chapter just as much. And we haven't even gotten to the really good stuff yet either so make sure to stick around for that ;) Also shout out to RegalHoodie for being awesome and loving this story. And you should go read all of hers because they are amazing! Happy reading!**

His first order of business is learning her routine. He needs to be aware of her habits, things she does every day without thinking about them, places she frequents, the people around her that she trusts. All of those points are weaknesses, areas easily manipulated by someone seeking to be close to her. The first step in protecting her is eliminating all the chinks in the armour, so to speak. He rises early for a thorough check of the grounds, sneaks out of the house quietly before she or Henry are awake. Some habits are hard to break, he thinks as he tiptoes past Regina's room with the skill and efficiency of a practiced thief.

It's not an enormous estate he discovers but Regina has enough land surrounding her home, enough wooded and ungated areas that it would be easy enough for someone to sneak onto the premises. That's one of the first things they need to fix.

Robin ventures back inside through the back door, finding Regina in the kitchen at the stove flipping pancakes, Henry sitting at the counter drinking orange juice as he waits, prattling on and on about Ironman's latest adventure. He takes a moment to study Regina, she's dressed casually for the morning in a loose grey v-neck and vest, black slacks to go with it and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Her feet are bare and for some ridiculous reason Robin can not fathom his attention is drawn to her red polished toenails and how absolutely adorable they are. Attempting to reign his focus back onto more important matters he steps into the open area. "Good morning."

Her gaze jumps to him immediately as if she has forgotten his presence in her home, spatula hovering over the pan awkwardly for a moment before she recovers. Returning to the task at hand she returns the sentiment, "Good morning, Mr. Locksley."

They can't have that now, there is no place for that kind of formality between them if he's going to be with her constantly. And something about the way she says his name in that tone has parts of his body aching in ways that are entirely inappropriate to have regarding his boss, especially in front of her son. So he ventures further into the room until he is standing directly next to her at the stove, "I think it would be a good idea if you and I were on a first name basis, don't you agree...Regina?" he asks, voice deepening ever so slightly as he says her name.

For a moment all she can do is stare into his eyes, caught by the teasing glint in them. What is happening to her? Regina hasn't been this affected by a man in more years than she would care to remember and yet this one has her stomach doing flips every time he looks at her. It unsettles her, makes her nervous, has her fighting back the urge to slam up every protective wall she has in place around her heart. "I suppose so...Robin." she replies, as if testing out his name on her tongue, and turning back to the stove to plate Henry's pancakes.

Robin backs up a few spaces to give her room to maneuver around the kitchen as she sets Henry's plate in front of him and grimaces slightly as he immediately goes for the syrup and a touch of cinnamon but says nothing. "Would you like any?" she asks him.

He shakes his head to decline, "I'm quite alright, milady. I would, however, like a chance to speak with you when you have a minute regarding my...purpose." he trails off quietly, careful to speak the last bit in hushed tones so Henry doesn't overhear him. Regina nods her consent but there's a tension in her shoulders now, one he knows is born from fear. Robin's already agreed to protect her but with every glimpse of strain he sees in her he vows to do everything he can to ease her mind as well.

"Fine, after I get Henry off to school."

"Of course." he readily agrees. There is nothing left for him to say at the moment, nothing to do but observe as she turns off the stove and goes about cleaning up the mess Henry's breakfast has brought to the kitchen. Her movements practiced and easy as she cleans up and then turns to the refrigerator to pull out a small portion of sliced fruit, surely her own breakfast. It is not until she stands at the counter across from Henry and glances over at him with a puzzled frown that Robin realizes he hasn't made a single move, has simply been watching her for the past several minutes.

Regina sighs irritably, she does not enjoy having strangers in her home, rarely lets anyone she is not completely comfortable with come here. Though she had known she would have to make an exception in this instance she had not anticipated being forced to have the man she hired as her bodyguard underfoot constantly, studying her with that focused gaze that feels as if he can see all the parts of herself she keeps hidden. A flash of annoyance flairs within her unexpectedly at his damn insistence on the matter, at her own lack of control over the situation and for a moment she feels murderous towards the man who is haunting her, for the reason Robin has been forced into her life in the first place. "You may wait in my office until I'm finished here." she snaps. She needs him to leave, to have her quiet morning back, just her and Henry as they've always been.

"Right," Robin mutters hastily. It's not his place to intrude upon their routine and he's quite sure nothing catastrophic will occur in the amount of time it takes for them to finish up. "I'll leave you to it then. You know where I'll be when you're ready, Regina." He moves to slip by her out of the room, his body brushing against hers for the briefest moment and he feels as much as hears her sharp intake of breath as he passes. The tingling sensation that spreads through each of their limbs at the brief contact taking them both by surprise. An elemental reaction neither of them has had toward anyone in quite some time and not one they would be wise to act upon.

So they ignore it. Robin hastens out of the room as quickly as possible and Regina moves to sit beside her son to finish her breakfast before she has to wrangle him into brushing his teeth before school.

But he lingers in her thoughts. Who is this man? Truly? She knows very little about him and still there is a spark that Regina can't quite deny the existence of. Part of her wants to learn everything she can about him, is intrigued by his confidence. He's already shown he's not afraid to fight her when necessary, is staying in her home as a result, and yet those glimpses of honor she's seen peak her curiosity. Yet, the part that had loved so deeply only to have her world come crashing down around her in an instant is shouting for her to keep as much distance between them as possible.

If only that were feasible.

It takes her thirty minutes to finish getting Henry ready for his day and herself prepared for her own before she ventures back downstairs toward her office. She supposes she's put this off long enough, there's no avoiding it any longer. Regina opens the door to her office to find Robin standing at the window, contemplating something outside. "Sorry I'm late." she offers as she walks to her desk immediately, hoping behind it she will feel a bit more confident during the conversation they are about to have.

She's changed from the casual clothing she'd been wearing while making breakfast. The relaxed mother has been replaced by the sophisticated star, now clad in neat, straight khaki slacks and a crisp blouse. She'd done her make up for the day as well and her lips are painted a tempting rose shade that makes Robin want to nibble them. He _has_ to tamp down this explosive attraction he feels for this woman. He barely knows her, is here to do a job, and yet every other thought around her involves the many, many ways he would like to pleasure her. It's a horrible distraction that he can not allow. So he clears his throat in an attempt to loosen the ball of tension in his stomach and tosses her a smile. "You clean up well."

Regina shoots him a withering glare, "Perhaps you should take notes." He's dressed casually again today in worn jeans and a linen shirt, still in his leather jacket from the previous night. Despite the barb, Regina finds his appearance quite handsome, the liquid warmth of attraction trickling through her veins as she takes it in. A stray thought of what it would be like to rip that shirt right off of him creeps through her brain before she quickly shuts it down. "Now, what exactly is it you wish to discuss with me? I've a rather busy day planned."

"Well that would be the first order of business," Robin huffs. His time spent with this woman is certainly going to be challenging. She's not the first client to take issue with the way he does his job, to oppose to the intrusion into their life, but this is how he keeps them safe, and it's a method that's worked damn well in the past. Robin has no intention of letting this woman's stubbornness put her in a situation where she could be hurt. "I'm going to go ahead and add some security measures to the house. I also need a copy of your schedule, let's start with the next week, and common places you visit. I'll want to check them out, make sure they are in the clear. Not to mention it will be helpful because from this point on I will be your shadow Regina, where you go, I go. That's how this works. That's what keeps you safe."

Being forced to spend almost all of her time with Robin for her foreseeable future doesn't sound at all appealing to Regina. And yet she doesn't really have much of a choice. She needs him. "Fine. I will get you a copy. Is that all?" Her shoulders are rigid with tension and she wants this to be over with. Detests every bit of what is happening to her.

He hates to have to ask, to put her through this when she is so obviously uncomfortable but it has to be done. "Only one more item right now. I need to see all of the letters, Regina. Anything that you have received from this man. There could be something in them that gives us a clue as to what he is thinking. Reviewing them may give me a preemptive edge to help ensure he can't get anywhere near you or Henry."

The request has a sharp pain ricocheting through her, as if she's been run through with a knife. She should have expected him to ask to see them, it makes sense, but the thought of Robin reading those words has anxiety pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Robin witnesses the expression of dread cross her face and almost wishes he could take it back. But he can't. He needs to see them. So he stands his ground as she mulls over his request until finally she relents. She bends down to unlock and open the bottom drawer of her desk, pulling out a rather significant stack of folded up notes rubberbanded together. "I tossed out most of them at the beginning," she confesses as she stands and walks over to hand them to him. "But once they started showing some warning signs I began to keep them, just in case."

Slipping the letters from her grasp Robin holds her gaze, "Thank you, Regina. I know this is hard, but you already took the first step by hiring me, this is the next one." She looks away immediately. His eyes are too blue, too clear, it feels as if he's looking into her soul in that moment and it makes Regina highly uncomfortable. If she's not careful Robin is going to end up seeing way more of herself than she'd bargained for.

He moves over to sit on the cream colored couch along the side of the room, unwrapping the letters as he goes. For the next few minutes he pours over the words before him and with each new letter he reads his stomach drops. This man is clearly twisted, his mental state understatedly questionable at best. Describing intimacies he would like to experience with her and dark and degrading fantasies, his thoughts getting progressively worse with each letter. And when he thinks about Regina dealing with this on her own for however long this has been going on it ties him up in knots. Robin vows to do everything in his power to protect this woman, beyond just what his work entails. Quite suddenly he feels a very personal responsibility to help her, to find this man and hang him out to dry, the ferocity of the urge taking him by surprise.

When he is finished Robin lifts his gaze to Regina's, who has been quietly leaning against her desk watching him. She would give anything to have been able to avoid the look in Robin's eyes after he reads them. It's not quite pity, but it's an expression that she doesn't understand, one that makes her nervous and anxious.

Rising to meet her, Robin places the letters back on her desk, now standing directly in front of her. He can't help the hand that rises up to lightly brush his fingers over her cheek, his thumb rubbing in soothing strokes back and forth. "We are going to find him, Regina. I will not let him touch you in any way any longer."

Regina's every nerve is on edge, buzzing excitedly. Robin is standing just a hare's breath from her and she should really push him away, she's not quite sure why he's invaded her personal space so much to begin with but something stops her from following through, their eyes locked together. "That's not in your job description." she whispers instead.

"It is now."

Only one other person in her life has ever given her that kind of unwavering support, willing to instantly rise to her defense. Daniel. Only Daniel. And now Robin has taken it upon himself to slip effortlessly into the role and it terrifies her, makes Regina ache for the man she had loved with every part of her heart. She reminds herself that this is what he does for a living, what she's hired him to do, nothing more than that. He has no personal feelings toward her, couldn't possibly, he doesn't know her. This connection she feels isn't real, it doesn't exist. But it's a lie.

Regina had been blessed with true love once in her life already and it had been abruptly taken away from her. She's not foolish enough to believe it might happen for her a second time, especially with a man she barely knows. So she gives Robin a gentle nudge backward and a watery smile. "Thank you. At least you appear to have a sense of honor if nothing else."

The edge is back in her voice and Robin can almost see her drop a wall between them as she struggles with her own vulnerability. He should be grateful to her for it, for having the sense enough to keep their relationship from becoming too personal. But he's not. In this moment all he wants is to wrap her up in his arms and protect her from the evils of the world. _Not your place, Locksley,_ he berates himself. "Yes, I live by a code. I do my best to honor it every day."

"Is that why you decided to become a bodyguard? Because of honor?" she can't help but ask, curious about this man, who he is, his motivations in life.

Robin grins but shakes his head. "Alas, that is a story for another time, milady." One he thinks, surprisingly enough, he might be willing to share with her one day. It's not a part of his past he typically tells people about, even if it had changed the course of his life. "Now, you said you have a full day planned, so where are we off to?"

She doesn't press him, supposes it's none of her business really. "Meetings." she answers him with a devious smile, sure he'll be quite bored for the duration of the day while she haggles out details with her manager, The Dragon, over her next production. "I'm starting a new film next week."

To his credit, Robin doesn't even blink, just nods and moves to open the door of her office. "Well then, shall we be off?"

As they finish up at the production offices Robin opens the waiting car door for Regina, a hand lightly on the small of her back as he subtly blocks her body with his. He's not truly concerned at the moment but as her bodyguard he'd much rather take the extra precaution. And as wrong as it may be he wants to be close to her.

Rounding the front of the black town car Robin leans down to speak quietly to the driver before joining Regina in the back seat. It takes no more than five minutes after they've pulled away for her to realize they are not headed in the direction of her home. "Where are we going?" she questions.

"To my apartment." Robin answers easily.

Her immediate protest causes a scowl to cross her features. "I didn't agree to that." Robin's already gotten under her skin multiple times today, his lurking presence in the background as she met with Mal and then Gold, her director, nothing but an annoyance and distraction. Not to mention having to field questions from each of them as to why she'd had to hire a new bodyguard in the first place. All Regina wants now is to go home and hug her son and relax in a long, warm bath to wash away the stress of the last couple days, last few weeks really. Under no circumstances does she have any desire to be alone with him in his apartment.

Robin smirks at her, "No, you did not. I'm not really leaving it up to you now am I." Before Regina can open her mouth to argue with him he's continuing. "I have to get some of my stuff. I didn't exactly come to our meeting yesterday hauling half of my belongings before I was certain I would be staying. Now that I am I have to pack a few things."

She says nothing for a few moments, continues staring out the window. "Fine. But be quick. I don't want you making me wait around for you forever."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, milady." he assures her with a charming grin that makes Regina's insides flutter a bit. It's entirely unfair that he has this effect on her. She doesn't need a man in her life, is perfectly content with her career and her son and she is positive should she even wish for a relationship, which she definitely does not, that Robin Locksley is not the man for her. So why does her traitorous heart start doing somersaults inside her chest when he looks at her like that?

The rest of the car ride is spent in companionable silence. Each lost in thoughts of the other they are too afraid to have and yet can't seem to dispel. Before too long they've arrived at Robin's, a lovely little apartment in Westwood that reminds her a bit of a treehouse. "You are welcome to come in if you wish. I shouldn't be long." Regina nods and follows Robin into the house. "Make yourself comfortable."

While Robin disappears into the bedroom Regina decides to explore a bit, wondering over to the bookshelf taking up a large portion of the far wall. There are picture frames scattered all throughout it. Some of him with what must be friends or family but the majority are of an adorable toddler with a curly mop of brown hair and dimples that you can't help but fall in love with. Dimples that suspiciously resemble those of the man in the other room.

His son? Not once in the time she's known him has he mentioned having a child. Though she doesn't really know anything about him or his life, truthfully. A fact that bothers her far more than is rational. Surely that is something that should have come up, particularly since he's essentially moving in with her for the next few weeks. Thinking back on how he'd handled Henry yesterday though, how easy it had been for him, she can see how it's possible.

Regina studies the rest of the images displayed, Robin giving him a piggy back ride, the boy dressed up as Robin Hood for Halloween, one of him jumping in the waves at the beach, a few formal portrait shots. It is a particularly endearing one of them with the boy cuddled up in Robin's lap and laughing that catches her eye and she can't help it as her fingertips reach out to brush over the picture frame lightly.

"That would be Roland." His voice startles her and Regina whips around to see him standing in the doorway, rucksack slung over his shoulder and a look of amusement covering his features. "My son."

Attempting to hide her embarrassment at being caught peeking at his photographs Regina nods, "You never mentioned you have a child. Seems a little odd considering the situation. Where is he?" she asks curiously.

His body tenses and sags instantly, letting the mask slip for just a second to reveal a glimpse of frustration, before Robin let's out a long steady breath. "With his mother." he responds simply. Clearly she's hit a nerve if the way he says it is any indication and though Regina knows she should leave it alone part of her is desperately curious as to this new development.

"How old is he?" she asks and feels the smile pull up on her face as the edges of Robin's tip up instantly when he answers that he's four. "They are always so adorable at that age." she muses, remembering Henry as a toddler and feeling a pang of nostalgia that he's getting to be so big. She misses when he was little like that.

"They are. I don't get to see him nearly as often as I would like between my work and only having partial custody." he confesses and Regina can tell how much that hurts him. Feels for him. Being a single parent is incredibly difficult but she's never had to fight anyone over the time she spends with her son, can't even imagine how hard that must be.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you can bring him by the next time you have him? He and Henry can play." The words are out before she even registers the thought or the complications the offer could cause. She has no idea what his arrangements are, if he even gets to see Roland while he's working on a job like this one. And likely doesn't want to spend precious time with his son with herself or her own even if he does. Silence hangs between them as Robin studies her with a surprised expression and Regina quickly backtracks. "Or not. I'm sure you'd much rather have him all to yourself."

Robin shakes his head instantly to reassure her, "No, no, no. Not at all. That sounds quite enjoyable, actually." He smiles at her, a truly genuine one that makes his eyes sparkle and it causes Regina's knees to go a tad weak. What the hell is she going to do about this reaction to him? For another minute they stand there smiling at one another before Robin ventures back to the task at hand. "I'm all set if you are." he offers, continuing at Regina's nod of agreement. "Let's get you home, then."

The ride to the mansion feels infinitely longer than it is in actuality. Regina and Robin's hands lie on the seat between them, brushing ever so slightly whenever they hit a bump in the road. It makes her skin tingle each time but she doesn't pull it away and neither does he. As soon as she is safely in the house the pair part ways, Regina running off to find her son and get away from him, Robin left to watch her leave for the second night in a row. It's a pattern he determines he must break her of.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. Hopefully it's living up to your expectations. There are some familiar faces in this chapter too ;) so enjoy!**

It's been a relatively quiet week since Regina had hired Robin. There's been no notes, no flowers, nothing at all from her admirer and she knows Robin has had a large part in that. Regina is aware that he's been screening her mail, though he hasn't said anything to her about it, and she is infinitely grateful for it. It's a relief to have someone else to share the burden with, to not have the stress of the situation solely on her shoulders anymore. And though she hasn't seen anything she knows they haven't stopped. Not only is it wishful thinking and improbable but Robin also has this way of looking at her that is pitifully easy to see through and when he does she knows there's been another one. But it's his job to worry about it now, not hers.

So she's done her best to put it out of her mind. To enjoy the last week with her son before she starts shooting and her schedule goes from relaxed to sixteen hour days on set and hardly any time with him. Regina wonders downstairs looking for him and finds him huddled with Robin at the kitchen table, there's a board game laid out in front of them and it's quite clear that Henry has roped him into playing with him. Her heart stutters a beat at the sight of them. Robin's been great with Henry, sweet and caring, and it's nice to see her son have that type of male interaction he's had very little of in his life.

But it does things to her and Regina's hormones take a hit at the sight. Having Robin underfoot constantly would be fine, a touch annoying, but fine if it weren't for the fact that she is wildly attracted to him and has no idea how to handle that. She's been jumpy and jittery around him for a week now and it's not getting any better, driving her mad in fact. How is she suppose to resist her attraction to him when he goes and eases her mind and plays silly games with her son?

"Ha! I win!" Henry exclaims all of a sudden, jumping up from his chair to do a little happy dance, Robin grinning at him. His smile makes her weak in the knees and Regina takes a deep breath to calm the butterflies dancing around in her stomach.

"What do we have here?" she asks from the doorway, chuckling as both of them shift their focus to her with identical expressions of merriment.

Henry runs over to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her across the kitchen to the table to show her. "I kicked Robin's butt in Sorry!" he declares happily, gesturing toward the board where all four of his blue tokens are gathered together in the home bubble while Robin's green ones have only managed to get one there, several of them still at the start.

Her eyes meet his over Henry's head and she smiles at him and tisks, "Trounced by a ten-year-old at a children's board game. How does it feel, Locksley?" Regina unashamedly enjoys the way his eyes light up in challenge at her use of his last name. Over the last week she's discovered his reaction to it, the way his jaw tenses and he's forced to breath slowly through his nose once before he can respond, has thoroughly delighted in tormenting him with it at every opportunity. It's not helping their current predicament in the slightest but Regina can't quite resist the temptation, relishes knowing he's at least halfway affected by her as she is by him. They simply just have to keep ignoring the feelings bubbling up within them, that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun agonizing him as well.

"The boy put up quite a fight. He deserves his win." Robin grins at her. She looks lovely this morning, dressed to go to set in those form fitted slacks that hug her figure in tantalizing ways and a casual sweater. Stunning in every way, Robin thinks, and it's entirely unfair. This woman is off limits and yet the more he gets to know her, the more of her he learns, the more Robin wants her. It's driving him absolutely mad. "You look lovely this morning."

Regina blushes slightly at the compliment, hopes neither he nor Henry notice. "Thank you. We need to be leaving. Gold will murder me if I'm late for my call time and I'd rather avoid his wrath on the first day. It'll make the whole shoot a horrid experience." she laughs, moving to pour coffee into a to-go cup from the cupboard. "And you, young man, have school. Mary Margaret will be here any minute to take you. Go up and grab your things so you're ready when she gets here."

Henry scampers off to retrieve his backpack, leaving Regina and Robin alone. A heavy silence fills the kitchen and as she hears Robin begin to put their game away she turns around to face him. "You don't have to play with him you know." Regina blurts out. "Board games with my son wasn't exactly in the job description and I know you have more important things on your plate. If he's bothering you just let me know and I can have a talk with him."

Abandoning his task Robin walks over to where Regina stands next to the counter and studies her with a puzzled expression for a minute before shaking his head. "Have I given any indication that Henry is a bother?" he asks. "I enjoy spending time with him. It's refreshing." She still looks doubtful though and all Robin can do is shake his head at her. "He's a great kid, Regina. You've raised a wonderful child who is pleasant to be around." Robin pauses, sucking in a breath before he reveals his own vulnerability to her. "And being around him makes not having Roland with me just a little bit easier to bear." he confesses.

Before she realizes she's done it Regina's hand has covered Robin's on the counter, her thumb rubbing along the outside of his in short, absent strokes and their eyes meet. Her heart aches at his confession. They've yet to discuss his son in more depth than what she'd learned at his apartment the week before but his words are laced with pain and Regina has this pressing need to ease his hurts. "I'm sorry." Is all she whispers though, taking a small step closer to him, drawn in by his steady gaze on hers.

Their breaths mingle in the miniscule space between them now. "Thank you." he whispers and for one exhilarating moment Regina thinks he's about to kiss her, is too curious as to what his lips against hers would feel like to attempt to stop him. Robin's face leans closer to, their mouths a hairs breath from each other just as the doorbell rings loudly, echoing around them and Henry shouts that Mary Margaret has arrived.

The pair quickly pull away as they hear Henry's heavy footsteps getting closer, running back into the kitchen, backpack in hand, to give his mother a kiss goodbye before darting off again and meeting his babysitter at the door so she can escort him to school.

Regina smiles embarrassingly at Robin, both disappointed and grateful at the untimely interruption. Mary Margaret has saved them from making what would surely have been a terrible, awkward mistake. Clearing her throat she says, "Well. We should probably be leaving. My call times in an hour and with traffic we'll be lucky we even make it in that."

"Right. Of course." Robin readily agrees. He's not sure what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted, if he actually had given in and kissed her. But he knows he wanted to, still wants to, desperately and his hormones are a bit on edge at the moment. But he gestures for Regina to lead the way, "After you, milady." and follows her out to the waiting car.

It's a whirlwind once they finally make it to the studio after their battle through traffic and it seems every single person on the lot knows Regina, makes a point to stop and talk with her, even for just a second. Robin had known she was an extremely popular actress, had a reputation for being one of the more open actors on set, when she wanted to be, but he hadn't quite expected that response to her presence when he'd prepared for her security. They've mostly spent the last week at her home and she hasn't gone out all that much save for a few meetings and taking Henry to the park. This is the first time Robin has been in a crowded area with her really. And her charming demeanor only makes his job that much harder. Her stalker could be any one of these people, is actually likely it is someone she comes in contact with on a daily basis if they are to go by statistics. And her coming into contact with hoards of people just on the walk to her trailer is going to make keeping her safe and figuring out who this person is all the more difficult.

So he says nothing as they continue to weave their way through people milling about, Regina waving to those who call out her name and stopping to chat with a few crew members, remains as close to her as he can, a hand on the small of her back the entire way through the lot toward where the stars trailers are kept. As soon as they are inside though he's on her. "Must you be so damn friendly with everyone?"

Regina turns from where she has dumped her bag on the couch along the wall and gives him a puzzled and annoyed glare. "Excuse me?" She has no idea what his problem is but one look at Robin and she can tell something has him worked up, though Regina hasn't a clue what it could be. Aside from their near miss moment in the kitchen this morning nothing out the the ordinary has happened up till now.

"You have a man who is stalking you, whom I am here to protect you from, and I can't do that if you're going to flit around here cozying up with every other person who walks up to you." Robin responds. And it's a bit of an exaggeration, perhaps a touch irrational for him to be picking a fight over this but he's on edge and their encounter earlier hasn't helped with his nerves a bit, has no one to take it out on but her. There's more to it though. Another letter had arrived just that morning, the tone of it just a tad more desperate than some of the others, had mentioned her starting filming today and wishing he could be there with her. It has Robin worried. So he is being precautious today, even if it means pissing Regina off.

She stares at him befuddled for several long seconds, blinks while trying to process the words, his tone and the reasoning behind it but all it does is set her back up. She's done nothing to warrant that kind of reaction, will not let this deranged man change how she acts. How dare Robin even suggest the notion she's being overly friendly, as if she asks for the attention people bestow upon her. Regina's mind reels at the indication that he might think that of her. "I highly doubt my stopping for thirty seconds to speak with people I've worked with for years is going to put me in any serious danger, Robin." she spats angrily.

The back of Robin's neck is prickling, making him uneasy. "You need to be more cautious, Regina. This man could be anyone, including someone who works here, someone you've worked with before. And you're the one who hired _me_ , remember?" he points out. "Perhaps you should listen to me so I can keep you safe instead of being chummy with everyone on this set."

"I'm late for hair and makeup." Is all Regina says in response as she storms out of the trailer, incensed that Robin has the nerve to question her habits like that. Yes, she's hired him to protect her but he is being entirely unreasonable in this, she won't stay here and listen to it. Not giving a damn whether Robin catches up or not Regina moves across the lot in long strides, steam practically rolling off her in waves. She vaguely hears Robin shouting after her but doesn't slow down, doesn't stop till she's made it to the makeup trailer where she takes a deep calming breath before entering. The last thing she needs is to cause a scene the first day.

As she steps into the dim room compared to the bright California sun it takes a minute for Regina's eyes to adjust. But as they do she is smiling and stepping further into the room, greeting the familiar faces around her. Ruby Lucas and Belle French are the it girls when it comes to hair and makeup in Hollywood at the moment, have worked on the last four movies she's been on and Regina's come to grow rather fond of them, cherishing the time she spends with them each day. "Good morning, ladies." she smiles, attempts to keep her tone pleasant even when she still wants to strangle Robin.

Speak of the devil, the man plaguing her life swings the trailer door open no more than twenty seconds after her greeting, obviously still as annoyed as she feels. "Regina…" he starts, trailing off when he realizes they are not alone. All three women turn to stare at him and Robin briefly takes note of the two brunette women surrounded by brushes and powders looking at him curiously but he only has eyes for Regina. Tries to reprimand her for running off without him through his gaze rather than words and he knows she knows exactly what he means but she just smirks and turns away from him, plopping herself down in one of the chairs facing a vanity mirror.

"What sort of trouble have you beauties been getting into since our last film?" she asks of Belle and Ruby. When neither of them say anything for another minute, eyes darting over to where Robin stands awkwardly in the doorway Regina sighs. "Belle, Ruby, this is Robin Locksley. He's my new bodyguard. He'll be hoovering for the foreseeable future." she informs them, her ire evident and Robin rolls his eyes at the tone. He's just trying to keep the infuriating woman safe. That's what she'd hired him to do. "Don't give him a second thought. You guys have to make me gorgeous or we'll all have to listen to Gold complain."

The two laugh and nod, moving to begin preparing Regina. Belle shoots Robin a friendly smile while she gets to work applying foundation to Regina's skin whereas Ruby gives him an obvious once-over and a sultry smile of approval as she moves to grab the curlers. Annoyance flairs through Regina again, though it shouldn't bother her. Robin's quite attractive, of course Ruby is going to notice, and she sure as hell has no claim over him. Doesn't want one, she repeats to herself, perhaps a few more times than should be necessary to believe it. And she's still annoyed with him all the same.

Robin isn't quite sure what to do with himself. Clearly this is not an area he is comfortable in and the trailer is small and tight, chairs and mirrors and people crammed in as it is. He feels out of place and awkward and a part of him still wants to ring Regina's neck for walking out in the middle of their disagreement. If she refuses to listen to what he has to say how the hell is he going to be able to protect her from this man? That feeling of unease is still plaguing him. The trio chatter away while Robin considers what his best course of action is from here. He really should do a sweep of the sound stage and the surrounding areas before Regina makes her way over there. He needs to swing through the studio security office as well to snag a list of all the people with access to the lots so he can run a check on them, see if anything suspicious comes up.

Deciding that's probably a much more productive use of his time than standing here watching her be primped and primed, as lovely as she looks, Robin walks over to the chair Regina is occupying. "Excuse me for a second." he says to Belle who has to take a step backward as Robin leans down into Regina's space to whisper in her ear. "Since you're too damn stubborn for your own good we'll finish discussing this later. I have some things I need to check on." His breath is warm as it coasts over her ear, making Regina shiver. His scent surrounds her, overwhelms her senses, something that reminds her of the forest, and it's a heady smell that clouds her brain. "Do try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. I'll meet you over on the sound stage." he finishes and is out the door before Regina has a chance to recover from the way he's turned her brain to mush at his closeness.

No one says anything for a full minute and ultimately it is Ruby who breaks the silence. "Well, damn. Where did you find him and where can I get me one?" And Regina laughs along with the other two women at Ruby's comment but can't deny she's a touch concerned over Robin's effect on her.

She has to put it out of her mind though through the rest of prep and as she ventures over to Stage 7, where they will be filming the majority of the movie, has to focus on her character. Robin's quite the distraction she discovers and Regina has a harder time shutting him out of her head than she would like. She smiles when she gets to the sound stage though. There's no feeling like the first day of production, the buzz of creating something new and exciting before the endless hours start to take their toll on the crew and the actors. Regina lives for that first day and wants to enjoy every minute of it, despite her troublesome bodyguard.

Finding her way over to her chair Regina spots her costar, Graham Hunt, already set up next to her own looking over the script. They haven't worked together before but they've both been in the business for years, each having gotten their break around the same time. He'd been pleasant enough and charming when they had read together for the parts and he is very good at what he does, an excellent actor even if he does have a reputation for getting rather close to his co stars. There had been rumors flying around about him and Emma Swan several months ago when they'd been filming together.

Though Regina doesn't truly have an interest in finding out if those rumors are true or not she won't deny how attractive he is which will make him playing her love interest all the more enjoyable. Slipping into her seat next to him she leans over and flashes him a flirty smile, "Hello, handsome."

Graham grins at her in response, leaning toward her himself, a twinkle of flirtation in his eye as he greets her, "Hello, gorgeous. How are we this fine day? Ready to make a hit?" She grins back, places a hand on his forearm and nods.

That's how Robin sees them when he walks onto the soundstage, huddled up together, matching grins on their faces and the sight irks him. It shouldn't and he can't really allow himself to give into those emotions but he's bothered by the image just the same. So he wastes no time walking over to where the pair sit, placing a hand lightly between Regina's shoulder blades to let her know he's there and she turns her head quickly to look up at him. Instantly, the playful gleam in her eyes blinks out and regret washes over him. He never wants to be responsible for that light leaving her eyes and perhaps he had been a bit hard on her earlier.

"All clear." he tells her and Regina nods, turning her attention back to Graham who studies them with mild curiosity. Quickly making introductions the two shake hands and Robin does his best not to crush the man's hand when his appreciative gaze swings back to Regina before their palms have even broken apart. He does not like the way the man looks at her, not in the least.

Luckily, Robin is saved from having to make small talk with the man for long as Gold calls them both over to begin shooting. And so he spends the next several hours watching Regina work, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, and making several phone calls to his various contacts to begin running searches on all of the people on the list he'd retrieved.

Eventually Gold calls cut and Regina is free to leave for the day. Robin walks back over to where she is standing and he can see she is tired, not surprising after she's spent hours doing take after take. He desperately wants to help her relax, to ease some of the strain he notices around her eyes, instead he simply asks if she's ready to leave. At her assent they make their way back to her trailer to retrieve her belongings before heading home.

There are flowers waiting for her when they arrive. Hundreds of them, every type one could possibly imagine strewn over every available surface and Regina's stomach drops at the sight before her, halted in the doorway with Robin behind her. She can't move. Her blood feels like ice and she knows without a doubt they are from _him_. It's entirely like him to invade her space this way, to destroy the excited buzz she always feels on the first day of a new production, though she knows he doesn't see it that way. No, in his eyes this is affection and for a moment Regina fears it will never end. That she will be forced to live in this reality forever. She hears Robin's concerned murmur of her name as she hasn't moved since opening the door but can't speak beyond the lump in her throat.

After another thirty seconds of numb silence on her part Robin doesn't wait for her response. Simply steps up behind her until his hands are braced on her arms and his chest comes in contact with her back. His eyes go wide at the sight before him but immediately his mind starts spinning a million miles an hour. Whether out of reflex or his protective instinct over her Robin tightens his hold on her, bringing her even closer to him as he moves them a few steps into the trailer, out of the doorway so it slams closed behind them. Immediately he steps away to sweep the tiny area, swiftly checking the small room off the back to ensure no one has lingered and then he searches for a note, positive there is one somewhere. He finds it hidden within one of the bunches of flowers on the table and scans it quickly, his fingers tightening and eyes narrowing at the words on the page before he folds it again and slides it into the back pocket of his jeans. So this is why he has had such a bad feeling since they'd arrived.

Robin's eyes lift to Regina's and fear is still etched all over her features. It's unprofessional but he can't stop himself as he crosses the three steps to her and wraps his arms around her. Regina is a strong woman but she shakes in his embrace and only hesitates for a few seconds before her own come up around him, her head finding the crook of his neck and burying her face in it. The feel of Robin's hand stroking up and down her back as the other one holds her head to him and it soothes her. It shouldn't, she should not be seeking comfort from him when she already feels so defenseless but she's shaken up and doesn't have the strength to resist at this particular moment.

Neither one of them know how long they stand there before the steady beat of Robin's heart calms her enough to have Regina taking a step back, pulling out of his embrace. Her eyes lift to his and the weary resignation in her gaze causes Robin's heart clench in his chest. "Will this never end?" she asks quietly.

And Robin has no answer for her, wishes he could assure her that she is not going to have to deal with it any longer but until he discovers who this man is all he can provide is a small bit of what he hopes is reassurance, "Not if I have any say over it. I will find him, Regina. I promise you that."

Giving him a watery smile she nods, "I suppose I should have listened to you earlier after all." she jokes, though there's very little teasing in the words. So Robin breaks, can't stand to see that look on her face. He slides his hand down the length of her arm until his fingers are tangled with hers and he leads her over to the leather sofa and pulls her down onto it with her facing him. Robin's hands move up to Regina's shoulders and he steadily begins to knead the tension away, his thumbs pressing along her bunched muscles until they start to relax under his attention.

It feels glorious, Regina thinks, eyelids fluttering shut as Robin massages the stress away. His hands are like magic, working out all of the kinks that have been building up within her. And as she relaxes Regina wonders what it would be like to feel those hands running over other parts of her body. Wonders how amazing it would feel to be stroked and petted by this man. It's a risky train of thought but Regina's head falls back to rest on Robin's shoulder anyway, turns it toward his neck until that forest scent fills her nostrils and his stubble tickles her forehead.

Robin sucks in his breath at her movement, the way her body melts against his chest, but continues rubbing her shoulders. Her hair smells like apples and her skin is soft as her nose rubs against his throat. Attempting to keep this from progressing further than is wise Robin swallows heavily, "Feel a bit better?" he asks softly.

And Regina nods, taking one more second to revel in how nice this feels before she opens her eyes and sits up, turning on the couch to face him. "Thank you. And I know you're only trying to protect me, I shouldn't give you such a hard time. I'm just so lost. I have no idea how to deal with this anymore." she confesses.

His hand comes up and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek, a habit of his he's picked up rather quickly she contemplates. Everything between them has been so easy, he seems to understand her better than anyone she's ever met. And that frightens her almost as much as her stalker.

"Well, milady, luckily for you you don't have to do it alone anymore. I'm here."

A startling thought for someone who has only had herself to rely on for more years than she can recall. But as Robin's thumb strokes over the apple of her cheek Regina believes him, thinks it's a feeling she would like to hold on to as long as she can.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I was blocked on it for almost a week and have been busy at work which is where I do most of my writing. But it's finally done and a bit longer than usual. It also ended up being a fairly important chapter. I've had a few people ask me about what the notes say and yes you will find out, just be patient. So now enjoy some Hood-Mills Family feels and Robin's backstory! And the thanks for reading!**

It's a quiet Saturday afternoon that Regina finally meets his son.

Robin's child is just as adorable in person as he had been in the photographs Regina had seen in his apartment. He runs through the foyer excitedly, jubilant at the prospect of exploring the big new house accessible to him, at least for the next several hours. Only skids to a halt when Robin calls out that he's not to run, he is a guest and that is not how they act in someone else's home. The boy frowns slightly and nods solemnly.

Regina's lips quirk in response as she floats down the hall to greet them. "Well who do we have here?" she calls, grin widening as Roland whips his head around with big eyes and a warm smile that melts Regina's heart. The boy most certainly has his father's dimples, and charm, if his excited exclamation of "Hi! I'm Roland. You're pretty!" is anything to go by. Chuckling, Regina crouches down until she is at eye level with him. "Why thank you." she responds, "You're quite handsome yourself. I'm Regina." she introduces herself. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you, Roland?" she asks.

"I get to spend the day with, Papa!" he bursts, near overjoyed with excitement and Regina can't help but find his enthusiasm absolutely delightful, infectious in its purity. "And since he's working we get to come here so he can still protect people."

Her eyes lift to Robin's and he smiles rather sheepishly at her. "It's my day with him," he offers as way of an explanation, "and you did mention perhaps having a playdate between the boys. I thought today might be an opportune time." Regina smiles openly at him.

They've begun to develop a routine in the weeks Robin's been around, consisting mostly of him hovering in the background during filming and trailing around with her while she does promotional appearances. And holing himself up in his bedroom for hours at a time when they are at the mansion as he tries to weed through all the possible culprits sending her these notes. At some point in the last month they had started having dinner together each night. Regina, Henry and Robin. And though he hasn't made much progress in uncovering who the person sending her the letters is Regina has started to feel safe again in his presense, likes having him around, enjoys their quiet conversations over coffee and a cup of tea for Robin after Henry has gone to sleep. Over the last four weeks they've gotten to know the other rather well. He knows apple turnovers are her favorite dessert and she's learned he'd rather be living out in the forest in the middle of nowhere with his boy rather than the crowded streets of Los Angeles. A hundred other little intimacies that come from living in the same space as someone else.

It hasn't left Robin much free time, though, and she is glad that he apparently finally gets a day with his son. "Today's perfect." she replies, turning her attention back to Roland. "How would you like to meet my son? You two can play while you are here today." she tells him.

Roland's eyes light up at the prospect of meeting someone new to play with and he nods his head eagerly. Grinning, Regina rises and holds out her hand for his, her heart warming when he takes it without hesitation. "Henry is outside." she tells him, leading him and Robin to the back of the house. They find Henry curled up on a deck chair by the pool with one of his comic books.

"Regina!" Roland exclaims, bouncing excitedly as he spots the crystal clear water. "You have a pool!" And Regina can't help but chuckle, confirming his enthusiastic observation. His head whips around to look at his father, his words dripping with pleading as he begs, "I want to go swimming Papa! Please!"

She watches as Robin starts to open his mouth to protest, can see it in his eyes before the words even have a chance to leave his mouth. Looking down at Roland's hopeful face, Regina shakes her head slightly at him before he has the chance to deny his son his request. Who could say no to those dimples? she thinks. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Roland. It's rather warm today. Swimming seems the perfect way to cool down for the afternoon."

Robin is eyeing her with an amused and grateful expression, a hint of apprehension underlying it as well though as he points out, "He doesn't have his swimsuit." Regina informs him that's not a problem, certain she has an old pair of Henry's somewhere she can scrounge up. So Robin nods his consent and Regina smiles, pleased to be able to give Roland a fun afternoon.

By this point they've drawn Henry's attention away from his comic where it lies forgotten on his thighs. He is studying them curiously and Regina smiles and pulls Roland along with her as she walks over to introduce them. "Henry, this is Roland. He's Robin's son." Regina's lips quirk at Henry's exclamation of "Cool!" well aware of how much he's begun to look up to her bodyguard. It's a touch concerning, really, the amount of stock he puts in everything Robin says and does, but she's been doing her best to not let it get to her. It's good for him to have a male figure to look up to, especially someone as honorable as Robin. If she is a little worried how Henry might respond once this whole mess is over with and Robin moves on with his life, Regina is doing what she does best, ignoring the problem. And she will do as much as possible to shield Henry from whatever hurt she can when the time comes.

"It seems Roland would like to make use of the pool this afternoon while he's here," she tells him and Henry's eyes instantly light up. "Would you be amenable to that?" He nods eagerly, asks whether she and Robin will be joining them too and with a questioning flicker of her gaze to Robin, who bows his head slightly in consent Regina nods. "Yes. Why don't you boys go and get your swimsuits on. Henry, would you pull out one of your old ones for Roland to borrow?" Nodding, Henry takes Roland's hand and the pair run back to the house as quickly as Roland's tiny legs will carry him, fast friends already as she hears Henry telling him how much fun they are going to have and how sliding down the water slide is the best and he has to try it.

"Thank you." Robin murmurs, stealing her attention from the boys.

Regina waves him off, "It's not a problem at all. Henry and I had nothing planned for the day. And this will be fun, I haven't had a chance to just relax next to the pool in ages." The corners of her mouth tip up slightly, "Roland's given me the perfect excuse to be lazy and work on my tan for the day." she laughs.

Humor flashes through his eyes. Robin loves her laugh, finds it echoing through his mind in quiet moments and seeks to pull it out of her as often as he can. And today he shall succeed, makes it his goal as he chuckles at her words. "Be that as it may, I appreciate it all the same, milady. Now I suppose we better go change before the boys return." Regina agrees and they walk back into the house, parting ways at the top of the stairs toward their respective rooms with shy smiles, both pleased with the turn of events they day has taken.

Perhaps swimming was not the greatest idea after all, Robin thinks as his eyes lift and he spies Regina walking out the backdoor. They've done a fairly decent job of avoiding any unnecessary physical contact since that impromptu massage in her trailer but his attraction to her has not abated a bit. In fact, it's only gotten stronger with every small part of herself she reveals to him. His mind wanders to their late night conversations after Henry has gone to bed and Robin has cleaned up after their shared meals. What else are they going to do but talk when they are stuck together constantly? While it's not necessary for them to be friends in order for Robin to do his job it certainly makes the days more pleasant. And that pull he's felt since the beginning, the one he knows Regina feels as well, has only gotten stronger.

Now, here she is walking out in a tiny, siren red bikini that while relatively modest, shows a tantalizing amount of skin. Robin feels his mouth water just at the sight and the sheer black kimono that she's thrown on over it does very little to actually cover. His gut tightens with lust at the the vision she is and it takes Robin several deep breaths for him to trust his voice to be able to speak in any sort of tone that does not betray his desire for this beautiful creature.

This day is about their sons after all, not his raging hormones. Roland and Henry have already dived into the water and taken to splashing each other as Henry races up and down the pool while Roland attempts to chase after him, the arm floaties attached to his limbs impeding his speed a bit but reassuring Robin that he's safe from drowning at least. He rises from where he'd been perched on one of the lounge chairs watching the boys to meet Regina. "You've made his day, you know."

Regina's gaze falls to the boys in the pool and the playful giggles erupting from them every minute or so and her grin is brighter than the sun. Roland appears to be having the time of his life, Henry too. "He's such a sweetheart. I'm glad you were able to bring him over today." She responds, shifting her focus to him. Regina feels saliva pool in her mouth as she gives Robin a once over behind the protective barrier of her aviators. The man is built, all tanned skin and toned muscles. His biceps and chest and abs an almost criminal offense. She knows he works out, has seen him running across the grounds in the mornings as she peeks out her window at him. He's even set up his own archery target stand along the far section of the grounds, one of his favored pastimes she's discovered, which explains the muscles in his arms and shoulders.

For a moment her heart beats frantically as she imagines running her tongue along every dip and flat expanse of those muscles, of all the ways they could enjoy each other while all slick and wet in the pool. Her eyes flicker to the hot tub off to the left and a vivid picture of him taking her in the warm, bubbling water flashes through her brain. Suddenly, Regina feels just a tad exposed in her perfectly modest bikini, especially with the heat she sees in Robin's gaze as he studies her. They are in major trouble, she thinks, hadn't really thought that aspect of an afternoon in the water through when she'd agreed to Roland's plea. She should have. They don't need any more temptation to take this tenuous relationship they've managed to form any further than they already have. It's too late now though.

So she swallows thickly, hoping to dislodge some of the pressure in her chest as Robin nods his head in agreement. "As am I. There's never enough time with him. I like to make what little we do have as special as possible." There's a wistful longing to his words, laced with a touch of regret but he's grinning that smile that always gets to her, biting his bottom lip, as Roland lets out a squeal when he and Henry slip down the winding slide positioned at the deepest end of the pool. "And luckily this so happens to be one of his favorite activities."

She wants to ask about Roland's mother, about what had happened between them and why he sees Roland so little, desperately, but Regina holds her tongue. It's none of her business anyway. And for every personal question she asks of him she finds herself opening up to him in kind. There is just something about this man that she can't quite resist, an emotional pull that has her revealing parts of herself she hasn't shared with anyone in years. They've already ventured onto this slippery slope and with each day Regina finds she's losing her footing a tad more.

Fortunately the moment passes as Roland calls to them as he kicks his little legs to propel him toward the side of the pool they are standing near. "Papa! Gina! Come get in the water!"

Robin's gaze shifts to hers, a slight lift of his eyebrow both question and challenge and Regina smirks, laying her towel down on a lounge chair and stripping off her cover up, letting the flimsy material slide down her golden skin to land in a pool at her feet. "It seems our presence is requested. You up to the challenge, Locksley?" She's already stepping into the clear, cool water, gliding her way over to where his son waits as Robin groans at her phrasing and follows.

By the time Robin reaches them Roland has already wrapped himself around Regina and is bouncing happily in her arms, asking if she'll go down the slide with him. It warms Robin's heart to see how taken his boy is with her. He knows the feeling well. Regina agrees and off the two go, leaving Robin with Henry who immediately challenges him to a race. After a few laps up and down the expanse of water they switch and Robin begins teaching Henry how to dive for the quarters he fishes out of his wallet and tosses into the shallow end of the pool, showing him how to push off the floor to propel himself to the bottom and to hold his breath as he feels for the tiny object. During this interlude Robin's mind wonders to Henry's father, as it has many times in the past several weeks, curious as to what had happened to him to leave Regina and son alone. He knows he had died, has managed to get that much from Henry but it's clearly a painful subject for Regina and Robin hasn't had the heart to pressure her for details. But he's curious. Thinks maybe he will finally bring it up with her.

It doesn't take long for the boys to gang up on them either. They beg and plead to race again, how they have the energy after almost an hour in the water already Regina and Robin will never know. The two of them against a four and ten year old hardly seems fair though. So they compromise. They team up, Regina and Henry against Robin and Roland, the boys will swim half a lap to them and then Regina and Robin will race each other for a full lap from there.

It's all good fun at the start.

She's quick and quite the talented swimmer it appears as she shoots off like an eel when Henry reaches her a few seconds before Roland doggy paddles his way to Robin. For a moment she holds the lead and they can't have that Robin thinks, mischief apparent when he dives below the water and sneaks a hand out to capture Regina's ankle, effectively pulling her under the surface with him as he races behind her. It adequately halts her progress, stopping in the middle of the pool as the pair rise and Regina sputters chlorine from her mouth and grips Robin's shoulders to keep from falling back beneath the water, race forgotten for the moment as she glares at him and then lets out a laugh. His arm wraps around her waist to keep her tethered to him, fingers skimming over the bare skin of her torso as they catch their breath, their legs tangling together.

Despite her instinctive reflex to crush him for costing her her win when she was clearly in the lead Regina's breath catches in her throat as Robin pulls her to him. Their bodies are flush against one another, eyes locked on one anothers and she feels a tell tale sign of how much Robin wants her press into her stomach. Feels the echoing pull of that desire between her thighs. All coherent brain functions cease. For the span of what seems like forever neither of them move, have no idea how to handle the emotions hanging between them. How had such a simple game turned into such a burst of heat?

And Regina curses her poor fate that she has finally met a man who she is both attracted to and intrigued by, one who enjoys her son and understands what a huge blessing parenthood is, won't be scared off by her being a single mother. A man who despite all the walls she's built around her emotions continuously manages to creep past her defenses, stealing bits of her heart she was unaware she'd laid bare for him. It hits her in that instant that she's falling for him. For the first time since Daniel she has met someone she can picture herself forming a life with and they can't even act on it. Doomed before they've even begun by the nature of their relationship.

It takes Roland's gasped "Papa you cheated!" to pull their focus away from each other, back to the boys who are watching them curiously, the look in Henry's eyes a bit too knowing for Regina's comfort. Summoning all of her willpower she extracts herself from Robin's grip, putting a good two feet between their bodies.

The exchange has thrown them off kilter and it takes Robin another minute to recover his sensibilities. "You're quite right my boy, that was rather ungentlemanly of me. My apologies, milady." Robin's voice is a bit shaky but if Regina notices the slight quiver to it she says nothing.

Merely nodding her head in agreement she declares, "I believe Henry and I win by default then." Roland's brow furrows together in the most adorable pout she's ever seen but before he can say anything in response Regina continues, "And I think that's my cue for a break. You boys play on your own for awhile."

Regina swims back to the far side of the pool, rising out of the water and hastening over to where her towel waits for her. Wrapping herself up in it, desperate for the little bit of protection it offers her from Robin's intense gaze. He's going to want to talk about what had just happened, about the growing feelings they seem to be unable to deny any longer. If there's one thing she's learned about him it's that he isn't afraid to face problems head on, doesn't beat around the bush. She's sure this will be no different and Regina isn't at all sure she can handle that conversation right now, not with the memory of Robin's touch still ghosting over her skin. Not with the boys here.

Luckily for her, Robin stays in the water with Henry and Roland for the next few minutes, tossing Roland into the air and catching him and making a whirlpool for Henry to swim around in circles. By the time he tells them he's going to take a break and is rising out of the water Regina feels more collected, steadier, and more determined than ever to keep this man at arms length. To run as far away from him as she can manage.

He says nothing as he takes the lounger beside her, toweling off his hair as water droplets fall from it before rubbing it over his chest. Robin's not quite sure what to say, honestly. Never has he been in this type of situation before, never has he fallen for his client. And despite both of their efforts he is falling for her. Every day they spend together makes that all the more clear. Days like today, where they've had nothing but fun and laughter all afternoon with their children making it apparent how easily they could slip into those familial roles, how effortlessly he could picture himself and Roland in their lives on a permanent basis. As a father to Henry, a husband to Regina.

That's the stray thought that has Robin mentally taking a step back, berating himself for making such a gigantic leap from attraction and affection to commitment and telling himself to slow down. Considering a relationship and jumping to marriage are too entirely different things and he's not quite sure where the notion had come from. So instead of addressing what's really on his mind he turns to look at Regina, her brow furrowed in a most adorable pout, her back rigid as if she expects him to bring up their close encounter from just minutes before. And he asks her instead, "How about I go make us some sandwiches? I'm sure the boys will be ravenous once we finally drag them out of there."

Regina blinks once, slowly, and just stares at him. That's what he has to say? He's not going to pressure her into admitting just how close they had come to kissing? Yet again? About the tension that is hanging in the air between them? He wants to talk about lunch? Every time she thinks she has him figured out he does something to completely throw her off. Trying to keep up with him is exhausting. But she's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so Regina latches onto the reprieve, agreeing, "That sounds like an excellent plan." And as she watches him dry off a bit more before venturing back into the house wonders what the hell she is going to do about him.

They manage to get through the rest of the day without incident, though Regina has taken to staying at least three feet from Robin all afternoon, a fact that does not go unnoticed by him, until now. Now they are squeezed together on the couch. Henry and Roland had begged for a movie after lunch and one had led to two and now here they are, on their third Disney film of the day, the sun moving quickly beneath the horizon to leave them cloaked in the hazy mist of twilight, the blue glow of the television the only source of light in the room. Roland has fallen asleep curled up against Robin's side, has been snoring softly, adorably for the the last fifteen minutes of The Incredibles. Henry is still hanging on but just barely, Regina observes the way his eyelids keep drooping and fluttering open as he attempts to stay awake. He won't make it more than another twenty minutes she muses.

Five more minutes pass before Robin's voice murmurs through the darkness, "I wish I didn't have to wake him." His fingers are running over Roland's curly locks, melancholy lacing his words. Regina turns her head to look at the pair. Somehow the boys had managed to insist they sit right next to each other so Regina has to crane her neck a bit to see his face, jostling where her arm rests against Robin's and their fingers lie on the cushions between them. Part way through their second movie Robin had wrapped his pinkie around hers, a small but comforting connection and though she should have pulled her hand away Regina hadn't been able to break the contact.

So she tightens hers around his and turns his hand over until their fingers are laced together. It's a foolish thing to do considering how wobbly her emotions around him are today but he'd sounded so sad, Regina can't help but offer him some sort of comfort. "Do you have to?" she asks just as quietly, Henry's eyes have been closed for the last several minutes and she thinks he might actually be out this time. She doesn't know what sort of arrangement he and Roland's mother have but if he does only have him for a day it seems utterly unfair.

Robin sighs heavily, his thumb rubbing absently over her skin and Regina thinks it's more to sooth him than anything else. It doesn't stop little shivers of heat from running through her arm. "I'm suppose to take him back to Marian's tonight." he says. And Regina frowns at him, questions the shortness of the visit. Turning to meet her gaze Robin shrugs, "I usually get him every other weekend and a night during the week but when I'm on jobs like this I don't see him as often, she doesn't like him staying in strange places." It makes sense, from a mother's perspective, but it doesn't make it better, doesn't do much to help the fact Robin is missing out on things. A wave of guilt crashes over Regina when she realizes it's because of her that Robin hasn't been able to spend time with his son, because he is helping her, maybe it's not entirely her fault but for this last month a lot of that has had to do with the time he's been spending with her.

"You shouldn't be staying here then. It's not worth sacrificing the time you have with Roland." She hadn't wanted Robin here when he has insisted on living with them until this was over but Regina can't deny she's grown accustomed to his presence, has started relying on him. And that is a mistake. Because eventually he will leave, when all of this is over and they've caught the man stalking her there will be no need for him anymore and he will move on to the next job. And when that happens Regina thinks it might just leave a hole in her life, in her heart that she's not sure she can fill again. Regina can't afford to let that happen.

Shaking his head Robin squeezes their joined hands as he reassures her, "Regina, you are worth it, your safety is worth it. And this is my job, Marian just has trouble accepting that twenty four seven service comes with that. Doesn't like the fact I choose to be a bodyguard in the first place and uses my time with Roland as a way to take it out on me, though it's better than before when I..." Robin's voice trails off realizing the gateway he's opened.

One she takes when her next question is, "When you what?" Robin hesitates for a minute, his past isn't something he usually discusses with his clients, isn't something he wants to get around, particularly since most of the people he works around are gossips at heart. But he trusts Regina and some part of him wants to open up to her, for her to know him as he wants to know her. The brightest pieces and the darkest.

So he let's out a breath, glances down to Roland and then over to Henry, making sure they are both truly asleep before he whispers. "When I was a thief." he confesses.

To Regina's credit, she says nothing, doesn't let out a burst of outrage or disgust, doesn't pull her hand away from his. She simply stares at him, the light of the television flickering over her face as she studies him, tries to reconcile the protective, honorable man in front of her with the image of a petty thief. The two seem mismatched, like a puzzle piece that doesn't quite fit. "A thief?" she questions, tone incredulous.

Robin can't help the chuckle that escapes, her disbelief is priceless but he nods, confirming her question. "Yes, a thief. When I first came to the states I wanted to experience new things, wanted to see the world. That was the extent of my plan. Which isn't much of a plan at all really." Robin laughs, he'd been so naive then. "I fell in with this group, they called themselves the Merry Men and they would steal from all of these rich Hollywood elites, people who would never miss what we took and they would give most of it back to people in our neighborhood who were struggling, the ones who could use a little bit of help."

He pauses, "I'd met Marian at this point and she was volunteering at women's shelters and food pantries and she convinced me that joining the Merry Men was a way I could help the people she watched struggling every day." He's watching her face carefully for what her reaction is but Regina's expression is blank as she listens, waits for him to finish so he continues, "Eventually I got caught on a job by a guy in private security for the a-lister I was robbing. Rather than turning me in he said I could make good on what I'd done and come work for him. I decided to take him up on the offer." Robin glances back down to Roland sleeping soundly, his head pillowed in Robin's lap now and he smiles lovingly. "We'd just found out that Marian was pregnant and I had already been thinking of getting out of the business, though I hadn't discussed it with her yet, and working for this man seemed a much better alternative to jail and being absent from my son's life." There's a lump in Robin's throat as he admits the last bit quietly, "She's never forgiven more for, as she sees it, turning my back on the people who need my help to work for the very people we were stealing from."

The notion is preposterous, Regina muses, swiftly outraged that this woman should belittle the work Robin does, honorable work at that, or make him feel less simply because he hadn't followed her plan. It's ridiculous. Though he may not be stealing from the rich and giving to the poor anymore what Robin does matters, it makes a difference. Regina shifts her body until she is facing Robin fully, bringing their still joined hands to rest in her lap and using her left hand to turn his head until he is looking directly at her. "She's wrong, you know. You are helping those who need it." she leans forward slightly, wanting to make sure he hears her as her voice is hushed, cautious of the two sleeping boys beside them. "You're helping me. I feel safer with you here. And that's important. Your work is important." The quiet admission isn't easy for her but Regina needs Robin to know that he'd made the right choice in changing his life for the better. "Look at the wonderful example you are setting for your son. I can't imagine how Marian wouldn't think what you did is the best thing, for you and for Roland."

"Thank you." Robin's voice is thick with emotion as he says it, hadn't been expecting that sort of reaction when he'd decided to share his past with her, was unaware how much her approval mattered to him until she'd given it. Logically, he had already known everything she said was true but hearing her say the words causes his chest to constrict, has his heart falling deeper for her still.

Regina smiles at him. "Call Marian. Tell her Roland is perfectly safe and happy here, that she can't cut into your time with him merely because you are doing a job she doesn't appreciate. You should have your full weekend with him."

She's right. Robin knows she is right and he's let this issue with Marian slide far too long as it is, maybe it's time for him to finally do something about it. And he's tired of missing his son so much, doesn't want to miss a moment he doesn't have to. So he nods, "You're right. I am going to do just that after I put Roland to bed." The look he gives her is a bit sheepish as he admits, "Co-parenting is harder than I imagined. I'm afraid neither Marian nor I are very good at it but that's no excuse for letting it go on." Regina's expression dims a bit at the statement, mutters how she wouldn't know, she hasn't had to deal with that and Robin can't help asking her any longer. "What happened with Henry's father?"

Panic crosses her features swiftly and suddenly and she shakes her head, doesn't want to talk about this. Can't talk about it, the memory far too painful to think about, let alone share with this man who has already managed to sneak past so many of her defenses. It's a part of herself and her past Regina doesn't want to give Robin access to, isn't sure how she would react if he got that close to her. The unexpected reminder of Daniel's death, of the reasons for it, merely emphasizes why she can't let anyone in. Never again. And she's terrified history is repeating itself, that Robin might be hurt because of his association with her. Letting him in won't help either of them.

"He died." is all she tells him, all she's willing to say on the matter. Before Robin has a chance to press her further Regina is untangling their fingers and standing up from the couch. "I need to put Henry to bed. You're more than welcome to put Roland in one of the spare rooms if you'd like."

With that she's scooping up Henry from where he's sprawled across the cushions, not an easy feat for such a tiny woman, and is carrying him out of the room. Fleeing when things get a bit too emotional yet again, Robin thinks, as he lets out a frustrated exhale and gathers Roland in his own arms, making his way to his room. He's damn tired of her running away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. Thank you guys for being patient. We merged with a different company at the beginning of the month and work as been crazy busy. Life in general has been a little insane for me the last few weeks. Things should hopefully be slowing down though which means I should have more time to focus on this story. This chapter gave me a fair bit of trouble too so I would love to hear what you guys think! I am also a total sucker for jealous Robin so he'll be making an appearance this chapter as well :) Enjoy!**

They are at a stalemate.

Regina refuses to open up to him and Robin is quickly losing patience with her over the matter, something he usually holds in abundance. Yet every time he starts to chip away at the walls she's built around herself she runs away and throws up new ones in their place. Despite their brief respite on the couch she's barely spoken to him since Saturday, had avoided him for the rest of the weekend and through the day on Monday using the need to rehearse for one of her upcoming scenes as an excuse. By the time Tuesday rolls around and they are walking into the studio and heading for Regina's trailer Robin has had enough. Can't take the aloof silence from her any longer.

When the door shuts behind them and Regina won't even glance in his direction within the tiny space Robin snaps. "Are we going to bloody talk about this?" the words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he can process them and Regina's head whips around to stare at him in surprise. Her mouth opens briefly, as if she's going to lash back at him, but appears to think better of it.

Turning her back to him and busying herself with the mindless task of flipping through her sides for the day Regina questions, "Talk about what exactly?"

"About the fact you've barely spoken to me the past two days and now you won't even look me in the eye." Robin huffs exasperatedly, a touch of hurt lacing his words. Playing this game with her is wearing him down and he can't afford to not be in top form around her, Regina's protection depends on it. Furthermore, he has to do something, anything, to show her she can trust him enough to let him truly see her, trust in the knowledge that he would never hurt her. Anything to end this one step forward, two steps back dance they have going on. "Or about how you are running away, again."

Quite honestly Robin knows it would be better not to push the matter, especially considering he should be attempting to maintain those professional boundaries not blurring the lines any further. But he has neither the heart nor the stomach to pretend like he and Regina are merely business associates. He already cares far too much about her to let whatever this may be slip away.

It's that last bit of his outburst that has Regina's eyes lifting hastily to meet Robin's, anger, hurt, fear all swirling through those mesmerizing brown orbs and Robin feels himself being drawn to her, as always. It's as if his soul is calling out to hers, has been since the moment they met, and he can't just ignore it any longer, even if Regina would prefer it that way. It's time they face whatever feelings are developing between them and he wants the opportunity to find out what they mean. Robin reaches a hand out to cup her elbow and Regina flinches at the contact and jerks her arm away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

A frustrated groan sounds in the back of Robin's throat, "That's complete crap, Regina, and you know it." He takes a small step toward her, doesn't touch her again, doesn't want to crowd her, but the slight shift is enough to get her attention. "You've been avoiding me since that moment in the pool and save for our conversation about Marian you've barely spoken to me since then. This isn't the first time it's happened either. Every time we start to edge toward something personal you go running in the opposite direction." he dips his head down slightly, waits until her gaze meets his directly and asks quietly, "Why won't you let yourself open up to me?"

Robin's words feel like a knife between her ribs, just below her breasts and Regina's heart clenches in her chest. He's right, of course. In the time they've known each other Robin has shared far more of himself, including private parts of his past, than Regina has. Not to mention every time they start to give into the physical attraction between them she slams on the breaks and yet they always end up drawn together once again. It's no wonder Robin's confused. She's been throwing mixed signals at him for a month now. A great deal of that comes from the part of her that just can't let go of the notion that she's not meant to have a happy ending, from that little voice in the back of her mind feeding her fears that if she lets Robin in it will only end in her own heartbreak.

Though both are guilty of blurring the boundaries between them one of them has to take a stand to stop it from going furthur. And if the look in Robin's eye is anything to go by it doesn't appear it's going to be him.

When Regina remains silent and simply stares at him, emotions warring in her eyes, Robin growls, turns around in frustration and stalks a few feet away from her. From her body language alone he can already tell she is preparing to push him away yet again. His expression betrays how truly frustrated he is as he turns back around and his eyes meet hers as he continues, "There is something between us, Regina, something neither of us were expecting but it doesn't change the fact that we care about one another. And every time we start to get closer you retreat and shut me out. It has to stop."

The bitter truth of the statement is not lost on Regina and she knows she can't keep doing this to him, it's unfair. Making her decision she looks directly into his eyes and lies through her teeth. "Robin… it seems you've gotten the wrong impression and are making the time we've been spending together into a bit more than it actually is." Robin looks at her like she has lost her mind and Regina struggles to keep her voice as detached as she can manage while her heart is screaming at her to stop, and it takes most of her willpower to force the rest out. "You are my bodyguard. There is nothing else between us."

The words sound false to both their ears and Robin stares at her in shock. Is she really doing this? Does she really believe that she's going to be able to get away with that crap? He's come to know her patterns far too well to believe the last sentence out of her mouth. If only he could determine what causes her to continuously run from him. "I don't believe you." he says simply.

"Well that would be your problem, not mine, Mr. Locksley. All I care about is that you keep this man away from me and Henry."

He takes a few steps toward her and Regina takes one in retreat before she fights the instinct and stands her ground. It's the only way she can make him understand that this cannot happen. "So if I were to kiss you right now, Regina, right here, right this minute, you're telling me you wouldn't feel anything? You wouldn't melt in my arms? It wouldn't make your head spin? If I touched you right now your skin wouldn't tingle?" Robin's index finger rises to run lightly over her cheek and across her bottom lip, punctuating his words. It's a direct challenge, one he hopes she won't be able to resist.

Mere inches separate their lips at this point and his face fills Regina's vision. Her breath catches and resisting the challenge in his gaze, in his words, is one of the most difficult things Regina has ever had to do. She wants him with every part of herself. Her body feels like it is on fire with his so close to hers, her skin tingling in anticipation just as he predicted it would as her gaze drops down to his lips and her tongue peeks out to wet her own. The desire to taste him, to discover exactly how it would feel is overwhelming, seductive.

Sense wins out, however, and she spats at him, "Try it, thief, and I'll make you regret it." Regina's hand comes up and pushes against his chest, forcing Robin to take a step back and she can breathe again. There's fire in her eyes as she says, "I am not interested. And if it's not too much trouble for you, I would prefer it if you focused on the job for which I am paying you." With that Regina turns away from him and traipses out of the trailer, away from the man who is far too insightful for his own good.

Robin spends the rest of his morning and into the afternoon struggling to separate his emotions from his work. That's what he's here to do afterall, his job and nothing more. Here to protect Regina, that's it. She'd made that quite clear during their argument earlier. And it hurts, he's not sure how he is going to manage to stay focused on his work when he longs for her desperately and she has made it clear that there is nothing between them. It's a lie but what is he to do if she won't acknowledge the feelings between them?

And he has made it his mission to figure out who this person is that's haunting her and put a stop to it. That needs to remain his main priority. He wasn't suppose to develop feelings for her. He has though, that's the problem and watching her from across the soundstage with her costar has Robin seeing red.

Graham Hunt grates on his nerves, has since he'd met him at the start of the production. The man is cocky, a tad reckless and the way he looks at Regina sets Robin's back up. The rational part of his brain knows that Regina isn't stupid enough to start an affair with her costar, it's cliche and base and she has far too much class to put herself in the middle of that kind of mess. There should be no reason that the two of them rehearsing together should have this ugly feeling of jealousy pressing in on him as he watches them. Besides the fact he gets to run his hands over her body and Regina won't even let Robin touch her at this point. But it's there and it's taking a considerable about of willpower to stay across the room.

To make matters worse they are about to film a love scene and Robin is not at all sure he can stomach watching the two of them caress and kiss each other take after take. It might just drive him mad with jealousy and frustration and longing. And now is not the time to be dwelling on that feeling. He's been in Regina's life for a month now and he isn't nearly as close to discovering who is sending her these messages as he would like to be, he needs to make that his focus, she's right about that much at least, not the way Regina smiles seductively beneath her lashes as Graham runs a hand lightly down her arm. The bastard needs to learn to keep his hands to himself, Robin thinks vehemently, they aren't even shooting yet for christ sake.

It's not long before Gold is calling for the set to be cleared of anyone who is not essential personnel so they can get started. Robin slinks back to the edge of the room, leaning against the wall and gritting his teeth, it's going to be a long afternoon. His assumptions prove right as the scene unfolds. The pair are having an intimate dinner that quickly escalates to Graham's character slipping his hands beneath the hem of Regina's sweater, sliding his hands around her waist and along her back as she wraps her arms around his neck loosely and kisses him. And then the sweater is coming off, sliding over Regina's head to reveal creamy skin that is surely smooth to the touch. Robin's jaw clenches as Graham runs his hands over the parts of Regina he's just exposed, walking her backwards until her knees hit the bed behind them and they are falling to it, lips fused.

Over and over again Robin repeats to himself _it's not real, they are acting_. It does very little to help keep the swell of anger that storms through him at bay. He's angry at Regina, angry at himself, angry at their situation. If it were not for the fact that he is in her employ there would be nothing stopping him from pursuing her, from breaking down every single wall she keeps around her heart until she is his.

Regina's moan breaks through Robin's musings and his attention is brought back to the couple filming. They've managed to strip each other of the remainder of their clothes and while Regina wears nude colored panties and pasties over her breasts she is still, essentially, naked and his mouth goes dry. The sight of Regina Mills wearing almost nothing is enough to knock any man on his ass but for one so enamoured with her it causes all of his brain functions to come to a screeching halt. And Graham is still touching her, running his hands over her body in ways that make his vision blur with jealously and rage, worsening as Regina wraps her legs around his waist and moans once more.

Robin has to walk away. He knows it's a fantasy, that the two of them aren't actually in the throes of passion and can not possibly be comfortable under all the scrutiny around them between the director and cameramen and crew, even with a closed set there are people everywhere, not a true ounce of romance to be found. But watching Regina look at Graham like he hangs the moon while they whisper sweet nothings to each other and she kisses him and he touches her as Robin wishes he could is just a bit too much for him to handle at the moment, especially with his emotions still raw from earlier.

So Robin slips out of the sound stage quietly, as not to disturb their precious filming, no matter how much he wants to and takes a deep breath to calm himself as the California sun beats down on him. He'll go back to Regina's trailer and work on narrowing down the list of crew members brought on for this production. Something tells him this man stalking Regina is someone who works at the studio, someone around her frequently and it's a feeling he just can't shake. Clearly, Regina is in very capable hands and has no need for him at the present, Robin thinks bitterly as he sets out to that part of the lot.

Back on the soundstage Gold calls cut and Regina smiles at Graham as he moves backward, each of their assistants handing them their robes while the crew sets up for another take. She's grateful to have a costar she feels relaxed enough around that these types of scenes aren't incredibly uncomfortable. She's had others where that has not been the case, Regina thinks darkly, thinks of Leopold and shivers at the memory of that disaster. Of how very much it had cost her.

She doesn't miss the way Graham's eyes roam over her body as it disappears underneath her robe, the flair of lust flashing through them, but he's never been anything but respectful of her, even if he does want her. So Regina flashes him a flirty smile and turns to her assistant, "Thanks, Tink."

The bubbly, blonde woman, apptly nicknamed after the fairy she resembles, who also happens to be Regina's best friend, one of her only friends actually, just grins at her. "No problem. Though if I were you I wouldn't mind being naked around that man." Tink teases, wiggling her eyebrows at Regina and causing her to chuckle.

As attractive as Graham may be he is not the male that is weighing on her mind, not the man Regina has been thinking of all through her scene with him, flashes of Robin's hands on her skin in the pool filtering through her thoughts. Her argument with him is still fresh in her mind, a sort of open wound that there is really nothing she can do about. Regina wishes there were a way to keep both her and Robin's feelings in check. Her gaze roams across the stage, searching for the man who won't leave her thoughts alone. When she doesn't spot him anywhere her brow draws together in a frown. "Where's Robin?" she asks Tink.

Regina's abrupt change of subject has the blonde standing beside her grinning knowingly. She would have to be blind or daft not to have noticed the chemistry between her friend and her mysterious new bodyguard. Or the lingering glances the two of them steal at each other when they think the other isn't looking. The sexual tension between them has been rising for weeks now and it doesn't surprise her that's where Regina's mind has wandered to. "You know, I'm not sure. He was here just a little while ago." she responds, watching the way Regina's brow furrows further and her shoulders sag a bit. "Maybe he couldn't stomach watching you and Graham together."

The suggestion catches Regina off guard and her eyes narrow on Tink's. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Come on, Regina." Tink huffs, there is no way she is that dense. "The man is crazy about you. Pretty sure watching you and Graham getting it on is not on his list of enjoyable afternoons." She rolls her eyes over the way Regina frowns at her words. She may love the woman like a sister but she is an idiot.

Shaking her head, Regina disagrees. "Our relationship isn't like that. He works for me, that's all."

"Sure he does." Tink crosses her arms and glares at her the woman before her. "You forget how well I know you, Regina. I'm not buying the "he just works for me" line. If that were all Robin is to you then I wouldn't have been watching you run in the opposite direction for the last couple weeks."

"I'm not running from anything." Regina counters angrily, annoyed with having the accusation thrown at her for the second time that day. It makes her sound weak and Regina Mills is anything but weak. Even if it were true, she would be completely justified in doing just that after what had happened with Daniel, Regina thinks. She's better off keeping people at arms length, especially the important ones. And Robin could potentially be important if she's not careful about it.

Tink laughs, "Bullshit. You never let men get under your skin and now that Robin has managed to you're scared and pushing him away. I've been watching the back and forth between you guys since he started and I know your pattern, Regina."

Rather than deny the implication yet again Regina tries a different tactic, surely her best friend should be on her side in this at least. "And you know exactly why I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone. Not after Daniel."

The challenging gleam fades from Tink's eyes and she sighs. "What happened with Daniel was awful and tragic but you can't let it define the rest of your life, Regina. It was over ten years ago, you have to move on. You can let yourself find love again."

"That's not possible." she whispers quietly, shaking her head slightly. This situation with her stalker only serving to prove how true that fact remains, even after all this time. Regina hasn't told Tink about the letters though, she has no idea of the man haunting her, the real reason she won't let Robin in. That she is terrified of history repeating itself.

Just as Regina decides she is done having this conversation her phone dings and she bends down to retrieve it from the pocket attached to her chair. Distracted by her disagreement with Tink Regina immediately opens the text she'd received without glancing at the sender. And her face goes white as she reads the words on the screen.

 _Your beauty is radiant, unworthy of the man you let touch you. Only I know how to pleasure you as you deserve. Soon I shall be the one to caress your olive skin and worship your body. The time for waiting and watching is almost over. Soon you shall be mine, My Queen._

"Regina? What is it?" Tink questions, abruptly concerned by the way her best friends face pales and her fingers tighten on her phone, her left hand pulling the lapels of her robe tighter across her body as her eyes search frantically around her. She's never seen such a look of terror on her face before. "Regina, what's wrong?" she asks again, placing a hand lightly on her arm to grab her attention.

Her eyes land on Tink's and the fear is even more apparent. "I need Robin." she says quietly. He's here, she knows he is. That is the only way he would know what she has been shooting, which means that he is watching her, probably watching her at this very moment and suddenly Regina has great difficulty drawing air into her lungs. Her breath coming in short gasps and her vision graying a bit at the edges. She feels trapped, afraid to move until the one person she believes can keep her safe is with her. How had he gotten her phone number? Gripping Tink's arm tightly, fingers digging into her skin, she attempts to focus on her worried features. "I need you to find, Robin." she repeats and the blonde nods and pushes Regina into her waiting chair to which she sinks gratefully into. And then her pixie frame is gone, dashing away to find Robin.

Regina's eyes move hastily about the room but nothing appears out of the ordinary. Gold stands over near the monitors, reviewing the last take and dictating how he wants the camera angles to change for the next shot, Graham sits several feet away in his own chair shamelessly flirting with the PA who had brought him a coffee, lighting techs and grips milling about. None of them give her a second glance but she knows somewhere he is watching her and the thought makes her skin crawl.

It feels like hours but is no more than five minutes before Robin's comforting hands are gripping her biceps, rubbing up and down her muscles to sooth her and Regina's breathing has started to even out, Robin's grip on her settling her further. His sole focus is on her face when she lifts her eyes to meet his and worry is etched on his brow. "Regina, what is it? What happened?" Robin's eyes flicker down to her phone still clutched in her grip, open messages displayed, and his eyes go dark. Immediately he eases it from her grasp and scans the words. His eyes dart around them, studying the faces of everyone roaming around the stage in search of anything suspicious.

Turning his attention back to her Robin slides his fingertips down the side of her face, from her hairline down to her cheek and he cups her face in his palm. "Let's get you out of here" He needs to get her somewhere safe, out of such an open space so he can deal with this, figure out how he had slipped by him. Guilt gnaws at the back of Robin's neck and burns in his gut. If he hadn't let his emotions get the best of him then he would have been here to intercept that text, would have been able to keep that frightened look out of her eyes.

Regina is shaking her head, however, whispering "We're in the middle of a shoot. I can't just leave." Her skin is still prickling in anxiety though and her gaze darts back and forth behind him. "Gold will throw a fit." she adds almost absently, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"I don't give a damn what that imp says. I care about making sure you're safe and right now I don't believe that to be here. So come on." Robin counters, authority dripping from his tone. He drags her with him off the set, ignoring the curious looks people are giving them. She's steadier now that he is here but as Robin leads her from the stage her fear quickly turns to anger and she glares at him.

"Where the hell were you?" she questions furiously once Robin has dragged her back to her trailer. There are papers scattered over the table, a half empty cup of coffee sitting beside them and it's obvious he had been in here. At the moment, Regina doesn't care though, her uneasiness causing her words to come out bitter. "What good is having a bodyguard if he isn't going to actually be there to protect me when something happens?"

Her words wound him further and Robin drops his head in shame. She's right and he knows it. He'd failed her but he's not going to do it anymore. There's only one thing he can do. "You're right, milady." Robin admits, and despite knowing she will probably reject him, that she should reject him he slides both his hands down her forearms before gripping her hands in his. Regina's eyes lift to his in confusion when he concedes so easily but she doesn't pull away. "I let you down. I couldn't be in that room watching you with him any longer. So I left to work in here."

"Robin…" Regina starts to respond, not quite sure how to address the implication he had been jealous of Graham, so Tink had been right after all. But Robin cuts her off before she can get more than a soft murmuring of his name out.

"I let my emotions take charge which is unprofessional and dangerous and you were right. Clearly letting whatever is between us go any further is a bad idea if it's going to distract me from my job. Protecting you is my priority, Regina." As much as it pains him Robin will not let his feelings for this woman interfere with her safety. Even if it means denying those feelings exist. Incidents like today can't happen again no matter the cost.

Slowly he releases her hands and takes a step back, the physical distance he places between them as tangible as the emotional barrier he is attempting to erect between them. "But I promise you, it won't happen again." Robin heads to the door, turning back to say, "Lock this and don't open it for anyone but me. I'm going to go find out who exactly has had access to you today and make sure it's safe for you to go back to set."

Robin is gone before Regina can respond to anything he's said and she stares at the door from which he's just exited, her emotions a jumbled mixture inside her. If nothing else it appears that he is going to back off, which had been her goal when she'd picked that fight with him this morning. Though this certainly is not the way she'd hoped to make him see reason it's been effective.

So why does her heart feel so hollow now that she's gotten her way?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading :)**

She misses him.

Which is entirely ridiculous because Robin has barely left her side since the text message incident. True to his word, as the honorable man he is, he has made a real effort to keep their relationship strictly professional. No lingering touches, no flirty remarks, no sassy banter, the loss of which Regina is feeling more keenly than she anticipated. But it's better this way, better for them both in the long run. At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

And with such uncertainty around her regarding the identity of the man stalking her Robin has been overly protective yet as impersonal as he can manage. The shift in demeanor is strange, has thrown Regina off kilter and they've been a touch awkward around each other for days. She doesn't like it.

As confused as Regina is about her feelings for Robin one thing she has discovered is that she does not want to lose his friendship. He is one of the only people in her life in a very long time who makes her feel safe and protected, who sees the woman she hides beneath her professional exterior. While it may scare her Regina doesn't want to lose that just because they can't indulge themselves romantically. The problem is she doesn't know how to fix it.

Today they are just going to have to put the awkwardness between them aside though. Robin has Roland again this weekend, something he had very nearly sacrificed in order to focus on tracking down her stalker but Regina won't have that, won't have him losing time with his son over her. And it's not as if they can't do something together for a few days, it had worked out well enough the last time. Besides, Roland has already wrapped himself around Regina's heart and she is powerless to resist those adorable little dimples or an opportunity to see his smiling face.

So they are going to the amusement park, Disneyland more specifically, and the boys are ecstatic about it, had barely been able to sleep the night before and had of course risen early. Now they are holed up in Henry's room chattering away about everything they want to do and see while there. Regina stands in the doorway and smiles down warmly at the sight of them. She loves that they get along so well and that the slight age difference between them, knows six years can feel like eons when you are a child, hasn't hindered them becoming fast friends. Henry is a bright, caring young boy but he has trouble making friends sometimes and she worries about him. He's hit it off with Roland, though, and the sight before her tugs at her heartstrings in the best way possible.

The image brings her thoughts back to Robin, she's yet to see him this morning and they are going to have to get going soon. Regina gives the boys firm instructions to make sure they are ready to leave in a few minutes and wanders away from Henry's doorway, heading down the hallway toward the room Robin has taken as his own while here.

She is hesitant to knock, that awkwardness she feels regarding him resurfacing, but she is being ridiculous and Regina knows it. It's only Robin after all. Rapping her knuckles softly on the door, Regina waits until she hears him call to come in before her hand reaches down and twists the knob. The image before her quite the sight indeed.

Robin has thrown himself into his work without much success to his complete and utter vexation. Frustration he is currently trying to work out of his system by way of working out. He is lying on the area rug beside the large wooden bed in the room doing sit up after sit up. For a moment, Regina watches the way his muscles tighten and release with every movement in fascination, sweat glistens over his body, a few stray droplets sliding temptingly down the cords of his neck and continuing along his very well defined chest. Regina can no more prevent the quick stab of lust that shoots through her belly than the provocative image of her tongue swiping out and licking that bead of sweat from his tanned skin. "Ummm…" she starts, her brain fizzling out as she watches him.

Five more sit ups and then he must be finished because Robin stops, rests his forearms on his knees and looks up at her from his position on the floor, taking a few deep breaths as he smiles up at her. "Good morning, milady." His voice is a bit breathy from his efforts and the endearment slipping from Robin's lips makes her warm and wet as she imagines him whispering it to her while between her thighs. Not an image she needs to have in her head when they are suppose to be distancing themselves.

There are papers and notes scattered all over the bed and it would appear that he is nowhere close to being ready to leave. Regina's forehead knits together in confusion as she asks, "What are you doing?"

He let's out a chuckle, glancing over to his mess spread across the bed and down to his position on the floor. "Just clearing my head a bit." Robin responds. "I figured this was easier than heading out back for target practice." he shrugs, pushing himself off the floor to stand.

Regina nods, inches her way into the room to peek at the papers on the duvet, tries desperately to ignore Robin's very naked, very toned body. "And what's all this?" The sheets appear to have scribbled notes and diagrams over them in a manner that doesn't seem to make any sort of sense. She spots a few letters in the mix though and recognizes the loopy scrawl they are penned in, works to suppress the shudder that wants to run through her veins at the reminder of the man who haunts her waking hours.

Her discomfort doesn't go unnoticed by Robin, however, and his hand moves to rest comfortingly at the small of her back before he realizes he's reached out to her. Robin berates himself for the gesture, quickly snatching his hand away when her gaze lifts to his suddenly. _You're not allowed to do that anymore, Locksley_ , he chides. And it's a dull ache in his chest, the wanting her but not being able to have her. It has contributed just as much to his attempt to sweat out his frustrations as his trouble pinning down this perverted man's identity has.

And it's even more difficult to resist her when she stands there looking lovely and beautiful. A ray of sunshine brighter than the clear California morning outside in a flowing yellow tank top and white skinny jeans. Robin fights the urge to lift his fingers to play with the material that sways with her every movement, resists the desire to trace a path along her neckline that reveals just a hint of cleavage with the pad of his index finger.

"Notes." he replies to her question, trying to smooth over his slip up. "I've been compiling a list of people that have worked with you several times, people who perhaps know your habits, have had the opportunity to develop an obsession."

Regina's face loses a bit of her coloring as Robin explains what he's been up to but her voice is strong when she poses her next question. "You think this man is someone on set?" The idea makes her skin itch. How many more ways can he invade her life? Her comfort zone?

"I think it is someone who works at the studio, someone who has access to you." Robin says simply. It's a gut feeling more than anything else that is telling him so but in his line of work Robin has learned to trust that little voice. He takes a step closer to Regina, dips his head to meet her gaze and his hands are reaching out to her again, grasping her elbows with both hands and rubbing his thumbs soothingly over her bare skin.

It seems even when they are trying to stay away from each other, trying to behave, they are drawn together like moths to flames. And the honorable part of Robin that says they shouldn't let their personal feelings take charge is growing weaker and weaker, his doubts waning the more time he spends with her. He wants to be able to comfort her, to sooth that hint of fear in her eyes whenever they discuss what is happening to her. "I won't let him get to you, Regina." he promises.

He means it, Regina marvels. Knows that this wonderful man will do whatever it takes to protect her, to keep her safe and it is such a foreign concept she feels her eyes swim with tears, emotions threatening to choke her. That type of support is something Regina has rarely had in her life, most often in the time she spent with Daniel. It makes her long for what she and Robin could have together, what they could _be_ together. Unfortunately, that is not possible, no one knows that more than Regina, and the curt reminder of her past only reaffirms that.

Clearing her throat, Regina gives Robin a watery smile and steps back. "Thank you. I know you won't. I have faith that you will find him, Robin. But right now we need to leave or we are going to have two very cranky boys on our hands."

"Right," Robin agrees, struggles to let her go and resists the urge to pull her back and wrap her up in his arms. "Just let me jump in the shower real quick and I'll be ready in ten." Because she does not need the mental image of Robin in the shower Regina nods and informs him she is going to go get the boys rounded up and they will meet him downstairs.

While the water beats down on him Robin's worries come back to him. Despite all his efforts, all his diagrams and notes and scribbles, he's not really all that closer to discovering the identity of Regina's stalker. Another letter had arrived just that morning, they are coming daily now, each one more desperate than the last. He's quite concerned about the mental stability of this man as his words grow more frantic, telling her he can't wait much longer to be with her, how he wants to take her away from people who are keeping them apart.

If he's being honest with himself Robin is terrified of what this maniac might do next, scared that he actually won't be able to keep harm from coming to her. Never in all of his career as a bodyguard has he ever felt these kinds of doubts and he knows it stems from being so invested in this woman. She has wormed her way into his heart and Robin has no means, no desire, to push her out again.

Today is meant to be a day of fun and laughter nevertheless so as he shuts off the tap and wraps a towel around his waist Robin resolves to put aside his doubts and irritation and enjoy a day at Disneyland with his son, her boy and the woman he thinks he might be falling in love with.

He's watching her, Regina can feel it. The unmistakable prickling at the back of her neck, the instinct to glance over her shoulder every thirty seconds or so. Even in this crowded park surrounded by people with Robin standing beside her she feels unsafe. Has felt like something is wrong since they'd walked into the park.

Today is supposed to be about Henry and Roland, a fun-filled day at Disneyland as a way to dispel some of the tension that has invaded their lives. Henry is unaware of the details of the situation but he knows enough to feel like something is wrong, doesn't miss the tension between his mother and her bodyguard. Regina doesn't want him to have to live a life like that, wants him to have fun, to be the happiest ten-year-old in the world. Carefree and innocent. And she wants Roland to have an exciting weekend with his daddy, with her and Henry. But she can not shake the feeling that something is wrong.

Glancing to her left over Henry and Roland's heads between them Regina's eyes lock on Robin's as he studies her with a concerned expression, attuned to even the most minor of her expressions now her face is an open book to him and something is definitely wrong. With a slight shake of her head she moves to brush a hand through Henry's hair, pulling him the slightest bit closer to her side. "What shall we ride first?" she asks him.

"I wanna go on Indiana Jones!" he exclaims, Roland piping up that he wants to go too and causing Regina to let out a chuckle. Of course he does, she thinks to herself in amusement. Henry has always been one to seek out adventure, always wants to play the hero and Roland idolizes Henry already, has to do everything the older boy does. So they make their way over to that part of the park.

As the boys race slightly ahead of them to see who can reach the line first Regina calls out to stay where she can see them at all times. Robin steps closer to her, leaning down to speak into her ear. "What's wrong?" he questions.

Regina turns her head to look at him, their faces far closer than they should be and her stomach clenches, but the feeling of being surveyed has not gone away. "He's here." She whispers back, glancing over her shoulder for the hundredth time since they entered the park. "I feel him watching. I can't shake it." She admits. He is her bodyguard after all, he should know what's going on.

Robin's hand finds hers and he rubs his thumb over it soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you, Regina." reiterates his promise from that morning. But his body is more alert now, poised in defense. He won't let another incident like what had happened at the studio happen again. "If he's here he's becoming more reckless, he'll slip up and we'll find him." She nods but as they step into line to join Henry and Roland she stands a bit closer to him than necessary and glances around at the blur of faces surrounding her nervously again.

Several hours and many rides later they are sitting at a picnic table enjoying lunch. The tension is still prickling along her spine but the three of them have made her laugh and she is enjoying herself despite it. And Robin has been less than two feet from her since she'd voiced her concerns to him earlier. It makes her feel a bit steadier. The relief she feels from his presence alone frightens her but Regina refuses to let that traitorous little voice in her head get the better of her today.

Suddenly Goofy and Pluto are walking by and Henry jumps up, begging to go meet them, Roland bouncing animatedly at his side in agreement. Regina nods and Robin automatically stands before she can get up. "I'll take them over, relax a minute." He says. She's been nothing but tense all day, despite the joy he knows she has gotten from watching their sons and he can tell she's distracted. Not that Robin hasn't been either. Their day has felt tainted with this bastard hanging over them and it pisses him off, makes him want to strangle the man for putting such a dark cloud over this day with their children. Leaning down Robin whispers in Regina's ear, "Don't go anywhere. We'll be just over there. Breathe a minute."

Regina nods, comforted by Robin's hand rubbing soothingly between her shoulder blades whether she should be or not. Honestly, she's not sure what she would do if he weren't here to help her deal with this. She watches the three of them walk off together and smiles. It's an odd sensation to see a man with her son, one who has taken a genuine interest in him. There are very few people that she trusts in her life, especially in the business she has chosen for herself and particularly with her son, her world, but Robin has wormed his way onto that list. And it's such a pleasant feeling. One of the things she loves about him.

The thought sneaks up on her, takes Regina completely by surprise and she feels her heart stop beating. No. She doesn't love him, can't love him. He is her bodyguard, has come to be her friend but they can't have anything more than that. Isn't that what she has been telling herself for weeks now? And it's no less true than it has been. She is _not_ in love with him.

Even as she says it to herself Regina knows it's a lie.

Lost in her musings Regina is startled by the little girl that comes running up to her. She is wearing large sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat, dressed casually and has had the fortune not to be recognized today. However, she never truly minds when she is and Regina has a weakness for children so she smiles at her. "Hello, sweetheart. How can I help you?"

The little girl in her pretty sundress just smiles and hands her a rose with a little envelop attached and exclaims, "This is for you." Before running off into the crowd again. Puzzled by the exchange she looks down at her gift and her blood runs cold. She knows before she slips the card out of the envelop and sees the message written in the familiar loopy scrawl who it is from.

 _A woman as beautiful as you deserves a rose of the same nature, the color of your lips, petals as soft as your skin. Soon I will take you away from the man and child who drag you to this place and give you the life of luxury you deserve. Not much longer, My Queen._

The rose slips from her fingers as her hand goes limp with terror, her gaze shooting frantically around her, looking for someone watching her or the little girl who had delivered it but all she sees are Roland, Henry, and Robin walking back toward her, the boys beaming and Robin frowning and picking up his pace.

"Regina, what is it? What happened?" Robin curses himself silently. He never should have left her when they had both known something was off. Kneeling in front of her, his hands fall to rub up and down her thighs, it doesn't occur to either of them that he probably shouldn't be touching her so comfortably. But she is trembling and Robin's only focus is to reassure her he is there. Regina struggles to form the words to tell him what had happened in the five minutes he'd been away so she simply points to the fallen rose and the card lying on her lap. Robin quickly snatches it up, skims the words written on it and his vision blurs with anger.

Now is not the time for his own emotions to take control, however. He has to get her out of here. Henry is frowning at Regina with a worried expression and Roland quietly asks his father, "Daddy, why is Gina shaking?" She is shivering beneath his hands, her skin chilled even with the sun beating down on them, when he moves his palms to rub up and down her arms.

Robin gently brings her to her feet and pulls her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. His eyes are darting all around them over her head, trying to spot anyone that seems out of place. Clearly, she was right. Her stalker is here and is probably watching them right this very second. As much as Robin would like to stalk off into the crowd and track the bastard down it's more important he get Regina and their sons somewhere safe. "She's ok," he tells Roland, "But it's time to go my boy."

Roland immediately protests, his bottom lip coming out as he whines and his eyes fill with watery tears. He doesn't want to leave. Henry looks just as upset but he is still watching his mother, eyes wide and concerned, the air around them heavy with tension the boy clearly feels whether he understands it or not. He looks as if he's fighting off tears himself. "What's wrong? Mom, what's going on?" he asks, his sweet little voice filled with fear.

And Regina doesn't know what to tell him, what to do. She doesn't want him involved in this and now this man has violated their sense of security yet again and she feels paralyzed at what to do next. At how to handle this situation. How is she suppose to explain to her little boy they have to stop their fun-filled, magical day because someone is terrorizing them?

She feels like a failure for not being able to keep this from touching her son, for letting it affect his life in any way. Her eyes lift helplessly to Robin's, mouth open in a small "o" as she tries to find the words to explain what is going on to him.

Wordlessly, he crouches down until he is eye level with Henry, reaches out an arm to pull Roland close to his side. Speaking clearly and calmly despite his racing pulse and the itch at the back of his neck that says he needs to get them out of here _now_ Robin does his best to sooth them. "You know I'm here to keep you and your mom safe, right?" When Henry nods slowly, eyes flickering back to his mother, Robin continues. "Well that's what I'm doing. I don't think here is the best place for her right now. We'll finish Disney another day but how about right now we go home and play there."

Neither of them look very thrilled with the idea and Henry still wears a confused expression that shows he doesn't understand why the most magical place on earth isn't safe. But something in the tone of Robin's voice has Roland nodding slowly and attempting to stop the tears running silently down his cheeks now. Henry looks like he still wants to question why but he says okay and moves to wrap his arms around Regina's waist. Hugging him back and fighting off tears of her own Regina's eyes meet Robin's with gratitude. Later, when she doesn't feel this immediate sense of doom hanging over them she will explain things to Henry but at the moment she is so grateful to have Robin there.

Robin swings Roland up to sit on his hip and then moves to place a hand at the small of Regina's back, her own around Henry's shoulder, and quickly leads the four of them linked together out of the park.

He finds her in the kitchen later that night pouring herself a glass of wine.

Regina had been quiet and tense for the entire ride home, barely saying anything to him or the boys. He knows she spent the trip trying to think of how to explain what was happening to Henry in a way that wouldn't frighten him. And soon after they were safely back in her mansion she had whisked him off to his room for some time with just the two of them, hoping to ease the worry that had plagued his little body.

Quietly he steps into the dim room, lit only by the yellow glow of the light over the sink, and her gaze lifts to his as she hears his soft footfalls. She says nothing though, merely dips her head to take a sip from her glass. Coming to a stop once he is standing beside her Robin asks how Henry is doing out of both curiosity and concern. Regina shrugs her shoulders, "He's reading comic books and refusing to sleep so as well as can be expected I guess. But he's worried and scared and I don't really know how well I calmed his fears." She scoffs, feels like a failure for not being able to shield her child from this. "I can't exactly tell him I have a psycho stalker who's threatening me. He's ten. What am I supposed to say to him, Robin?"

Her eyes find his then and the space between them is much smaller than Regina realized. Robin's scent fills her nostrils, warm and woodsy. It soothes her battered heart in a way it shouldn't, in a way that will end in nothing but heartache for the both of them. Damned if she wants to give it up though. She is worn out and tired of fighting her feelings for this man, sick of putting up walls around him all the damn time.

Right now Robin is barely a step away from her, their breath mingling in the air between them as she feels his warm exhale flutter over her mouth. Her body shivers and her tongue peeks out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Robin's eyes flicker down, studying the movement like his life depends on it and the desire she sees in his gaze both thrills and terrifies her. His hand reaches up to cup her cheek, thumb rubbing over her bottom lip and Regina decides she'll blame her actions on the overwhelming stress of the day later, says fuck it to the voice in the back of her mind telling her this is a horrible idea and grabs Robin by the collar, pulling him to her and attacking his mouth with hers.

For just this moment she wants to feel in control of something.

Their lips are fused together as they rock back slightly when their bodies collide, tingles running in waves over her skin, little electric shocks that have Regina moaning in the back of her throat. Why had they been avoiding this? The pair pull apart briefly and for a second Regina is scared of Robin's reaction as he stares at her in shock, worries perhaps she's miss read the signs and his backing off has more to do with him losing interest than their inappropriate working relationship. She knows that's not the case but anxiety grips her anyway. Then Robin's lips are crashing back into hers and every doubt, every thought, leaves her head. Robin's arms encase her, his right hand coming up to run his fingers through her hair and draw it away from her face.

Finally, after weeks and weeks of lingering glances and near misses they are pressed together, kissing with abandon and everything seems right in the world for those first few heady seconds. Regina's arms wrap around his neck and pull her closer to him, their bodies flush against one another. Robin groans into her mouth as his arm tightens around her waist even more. They've been tiptoeing around this for far too long and now that they've given in to their desire neither can recall why they had waited so long. Why have they been fighting this?

Robin maneuvers Regina backward a few steps until her spine hits the counter and then his arms are on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the cool granite at her back. All the while his mouth never leaves hers, his tongue darting out to trace along the seam of her lips until she willingly parts them and he sweeps it into her mouth. Enjoying the rich flavor of the merlot she had been drinking when he'd found her mixed with something that is uniquely Regina. And Robin thinks he could become drunk on the taste of her alone.

It makes him want her more than he already had, something Robin didn't even know was possible. Images of lifting her up and taking her right there on the counter flicker through his mind, cause him to groan and his desire presses against her hip, only growing as she rocks against the thigh he has wedged between her legs, seeking a bit of friction where she is aching for him. Their hands are roaming everywhere, Robin's sliding up and down Regina's sides, brushing the sides of her breasts, making her shiver. Regina's own pressed to his hard chest and up along his shoulders. It feels like they are on fire, the heat consuming every rational part of their brain.

No. _No._ They can't do this. A sliver of sanity breaks through Regina's lust riddled thoughts. She can't afford to let anyone get close to her, the last time she had not only had it resulted in disaster, it had crushed her. To the point if she is being honest with herself she might still not be fully recovered. And the two of them are quickly heading down that slippery slope. This is a mistake. A weak moment on both their parts.

He is here to protect her and her son, nothing more. Yes, she feels something for him, something she hasn't experienced since Daniel. Something that feels so much like love it only strengthens her resolve that nothing can happen between them, she will not let Robin end up the way Daniel had, particularly with the circumstances under which they have come together.

Frantically kissing him in her kitchen is certainly not helping the matter. Though it goes against her every instinct Regina pulls her mouth away from Robin's, gently pressing her hands more firmly against where they lay on his chest until he takes a step away from her and Regina can breath again without the feel and scent of him clouding her judgement. He is frowning at her in confusion and even that is ridiculously attractive, makes Regina want to say to hell with it all over again and continue kissing him. That is not an option though.

"Robin…" she begins then trails off, unsure of what to say to keep him at arm's length now that they've given into their desire.

He knows she's about to shut him out again and Robin struggles to break through the fog in his brain kissing her has brought upon him. It's an abrupt shift back to reality from the bliss he'd found wrapped up in her but the last few minutes had definitely not been a smart move on either of their parts. Regina Mills is a distraction he can not afford to have if he's going to keep her safe. It's a conundrum that frustrates the hell out of him, one Robin's beginning to not give a damn about. He wants Regina. No matter what the cost.

Because now that he's had a taste of her Robin isn't at all sure that he can stay away from her. Even if it is for the best.

"Thank you for today."

Regina's voice breaks through his musings. It seems she's finally settled on ignoring what had just transpired between them rather than addressing it in typical Mills fashion. It takes a minute before he realizes what she means. Knows she is referring to his support earlier and the way he'd handled Henry and Roland when she'd been too scared, too shocked to do so herself.

Robin studies her for another moment, at the space now separating them. "Regina…" for a split second she thinks he's going to address the tension their lapse in restraint has caused, and Robin considers just that, but he simply sighs and says instead, "I was just doing my job." They both know it's more than that but for now that will have to do. The air between them filled with words unspoken.

"Goodnight, Robin." she murmurs, leaving him standing in the kitchen as she makes her way upstairs to her cold, empty bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Once Day! I have my fingers crossed for some OutlawQueen moments this week. And mostly why I'm looking forward to watching it this week lol I want to thank you guys for your patience between chapters as well! You are all awesome. Also, HUGE shout out to** ** _justfangirlingit_** **on tumblr because I am not sure that this chapter would have ever actually gotten written without her. Seriously guys go sing her praises! A true lifesaver. I'm pretty sure you guys will like this chapter and it will make up for the bit of a cliff hanger I left you with ;) Enjoy!**

Regina makes her way up to her room, spends the night tossing and turning in bed, memories of Robin's hands sliding over her body, of his tongue teasing hers clouding her mind. Her rather valiant attempts to ignore the fact he's sleeping just down the hall from her and how easy it would be to slip into bed with him failing spectacularly.

As a result of her sleepless night, Regina is cranky and irritable the following morning and absolutely nothing has changed. She and Robin had kissed yes, had slipped up, but any sort of personal relationship between them is completely out of the question. It's not practical, not to mention the idea scares the hell out of her. Not that Regina will admit that to herself or Robin.

So she ventures downstairs the next morning with her anxiety levels at an all time high and mind going a mile a minute. _What is he going to say? Will he bring it up? He's going to want to talk about it, I know it. I should never have let him into our lives, even if I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter._ Regina's thoughts swirl round and round in her head.

Stopping short when she reaches the living room the sight that greets her melts her heart. The boys are all curled up on the couch watching a movie together. Roland lies on his side stretched out along the couch with his head pillowed on Robin's lap, his father reclining back into the cushions with his feet on the ottoman, and Roland's tiny fingers curled around the material of Robin's jeans as he watches Woody and Buzz bicker on screen. Her son is curled up next to them, Robin's arm wrapped around Henry's shoulders keeping him close as they watch the characters on screen.

None of them notice Regina standing in the doorway and she takes a moment to absorb how sweet the three of them look together, feels her heart fall just a bit more for the man casually spending the morning with their children. How is she suppose to guard her heart from him when everything he does pulls at her? For a brief moment, she lets herself consider the possibilities of this being their reality, of lazy Sundays as a family and cuddling together on the couch, of spending the day with their sons before curling up in Robin's arms at night. The image is so beautiful it breaks Regina's heart it's not in the cards for them.

Of course Robin's eyes rise and meet her own at that moment, emotions swimming in the dark orbs as they connect with his bright, steady blue ones. And Regina feels like weeping, curses whatever she has done to deserve the cruelty life has brought upon her, the result of which is now keeping her from this man. She wants this. Wants him. Yet, she can't have either.

It's clear from the look in Robin's eyes he can see right into her soul, has no trouble whatsoever spotting each and every one of her fears and insecurities. The truth in that is what makes her worry she won't be able to keep him from continuing to chip away at the fort around her heart now that he's glimpsed the woman she keeps hidden away from the world, now that he knows how much she wants him.

Before her heightened emotions can get the better of her Regina turns quickly around and heads for the kitchen, tells herself she doesn't want to disturb their viewing of _Toy Story_ but the truth is she's just running from her feelings, again.

Robin stares after Regina's retreating form, tries not to let his sigh disturb either of the boys beside him. He's had just as restless of a night. Had lain awake staring at the ceiling into the early morning hours, thoughts of Regina filling his head and refusing to let him rest. The logical part of Robin's brain is telling him to let their little slip up in the kitchen go, pretend it didn't happen and move on. Focus his energy on catching this psycho so he can move on to the next job. One that doesn't involve such an alluring client. His heart, however, is screaming at him that giving up on them would be a huge mistake, what he and Regina feel for one another is far too strong to ignore. It seems even staying away from her is distracting him. So then what's the point in even attempting to when Robin would much prefer to have this incredible woman in his arms?

Her stalker isn't their only obstacle, though, and Robin knows it. Is fully aware Regina is just as much of a barrier as anything. He doesn't know why, doesn't know exactly what it is that's stopping her from opening up to him but all Robin wants is to keep her safe, would never do anything to hurt her. Surely if they stop beating around the bush they can figure something out.

Extricating himself from Henry and Roland he tells the pair he's going in search of snacks and follows Regina to the kitchen. She's absentmindedly stirring her coffee and staring out the window when he steps into the room. The way the light filters in at her back makes her a sort of glowing beauty that causes his heart to clench. "Regina…" his voice is quiet but firming enough to grab her attention as Robin goes to sit across from her at the table in the alcove. "I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

Regina shakes her head, tries not to meet his eyes for too long. "There's nothing to talk about, Robin. It was a long, stressful day, my emotions were a bit unsettled and you were a handy distraction." Regina's voice thickens as she forces the words out. "We got carried away. That's all. Let's just forget it happened."

"What if I don't want to forget it?" Robin counters. He's sick of pretending like he doesn't care about this woman, tired of fighting his feelings for her. "What if I told you that I want to be with you, that I don't bloody care about all the reasons why we shouldn't do this? They don't matter anymore, Regina. I want you. I want this, us. Don't you?"

Robin's eyes are pleading with her and Regina feels the cracks in her heart splinter and tear wider, the shaky cement with which she'd put the broken appendage back together crumbling. "No, Robin. I don't." Regina barely chokes out the words but they have to be said. Clearly he's not going to give up and surely there must be a way to make him see reason, to make him believe the lies she's telling him.

"Bollocks. We both want this. Why are you fighting it? Why won't you let me in?" Robin's voice drips with agitation, frustration seeping into mix with the pleading in his eyes. Then he's grasping her hand, cradling her fingers with his own, rubbing his thumb along the space between her index finger and thumb hoping to make her see reason. "We work, Regina. It's crazy, it doesn't make any sense and it's definitely not the most ideal time or circumstances but I can't help the fact I've come to care for you. I want to be more than just your bodyguard, milady."

Regina closes her eyes for a minute, shakes her head and pulls her hand back to settle on her lap. "I don't want that, Robin. I'm not interested in a relationship with you beyond our professional one." When her eyes lift to his they are clear and focused, even as her heart is breaking.

Silence hangs between them for what seems like an eternity until Robin's voice breaks the void. "Why?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina questions.

"Why are you so determined to act like there's nothing between us? Because the woman I had in my arms last night was damn well interested." Robin huffs. This conversation isn't going anywhere near how he hoped it would and it's starting to grate on his nerves. Trying to get through to her feels quite similar to slamming his body, heart, and mind into a brick wall repeatedly.

"I told you," Regina exclaims, desperate for this conversation to be over, "Last night was a momentary lapse in judgement, nothing more. I'm not responsible for you building it into something greater than that in your head."

Her words sting. He hates listening to her belittle what's between them to a momentary lapse in judgement when what they feel, what he feels at least, is so much more than that. But they aren't making any progress so with a sigh Robin nods, looks down at his hands as he pushes himself to his feet and misses the flash of alarm in Regina's eyes when she realizes he's leaving. She's finally managed to do it. To push him away. And she's an idiot. The brunette makes no move to stop him though, paralyzed in place as his eyes meet hers again.

"Fine, Regina. If that's what you need to tell yourself be my guest. It's not going to change how I feel or stop me from wanting you." Robin's gaze lingers on her face for another second before he turns to leave in resignation, swiping a bag of chips off the counter as he heads back to their sons.

It is torture. Pure and utter torture having to stand in the background and watch her flirt with another man. Fluttering her way through the room like a ray of sunshine, the light of the party from the instant she had walked in, heading straight to where Graham is tucked away on the sofa in the corner. Oh what Robin would give to have that smile directed toward him. She's been trying to push him away since their kiss in the kitchen and his sorry attempt at convincing her that giving them a shot is a good idea the following morning.

After almost a week of tense and uncomfortable silences and lingering glances on his part Robin is at a loss for what to do, for a way to get past her damn stubborn streak. To top off his banner week of Regina avoiding him, well as best as she's able considering he's with her pretty much constantly, she's had publicity events all week long. Events where she spends the majority of her time hanging on Graham's arm, never once glancing in Robin's direction. Flirting with him even when the cameras have stopped recording, when their interviewer is no longer paying attention, trying to keep up the ruse for his benefit Robin is sure. He knows what she's up to, that she's trying to make him believe she's interested in the shallow actor.

It isn't working though and Robin is definitely not buying her act, he's come to know her too well for that.

No matter how much she would like him to believe she's suddenly developed an interest in her costar he knows it's all a lie. She feels something for him and she can try to run from it all she likes but it's not going to just disappear. Whatever it is that's happening between them is real and despite her best efforts it is only growing stronger the longer they spend in each others company.

The bodyguard is falling in love with the star.

It's every cliché he can think of, except she's falling for him as well. Hell, he might already be there, head over heels in love with this stunning creature. Robin doesn't know yet what had happened in her past to make Regina so guarded, although the more he's thought about it over the past several days he would bet a lot of it having to do with whatever had happened to Henry's father. He's yet to get that out of her, hasn't broached the subject again since he'd asked her about it that night on the couch, hasn't wanted to push her to share something she's not ready to but Robin isn't sure he has much of a choice if that's what's keeping her from giving them a chance.

Until he's ready to bring the subject up with her though he's stuck here watching her flirt with that idiot and trying to avoid him. Robin knows he shouldn't let it get to him but if Graham puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to whisper in her ear one more time he might very well end up doing something incredibly unprofessional, like breaking his hand.

Across the room Regina leans into Graham's touch, grinning playfully at his suggestion of what fun they could be having were they not in a room full of people and pretends her stomach isn't in knots. If Robin doesn't stop staring at her she is going to combust. He is only doing his job, she is paying him to be here, to monitor everything going on around her but there has been no escape this week when she's needed it the most. Trying to keep her emotions in check has proved far more difficult than she anticipated. How can she be expected to keep from jumping him when he's always around? Especially now that she knows exactly how he tastes, how it feels to have his body rubbing deliciously along hers. Now that she knows he is just as enamoured with her as she is with him. Regina's been trying to distract herself, and Robin, with Graham for days now.

She thought perhaps if he saw her flirting with another man he'd quit looking at her as if he wants to swallow her in one big gulp. It doesn't appear to be having the desired effect, however. In fact, just the opposite if the way he's eyeing Graham is any indication.

Regina needs some air, anything to get her away from Robin's unrelenting gaze. Disentangling herself from her companion Regina makes her way through the crowd of people toward the back of her manager's house where she knows she will likely find a quiet, dark room where she can collect herself for a few minutes.

Alone for no more than sixty seconds or so before the door creaks open, letting the noise of the party happening in the rest of the house in, Regina's head turns toward the door before it is closing and the party becomes a distant, dull sound once more. Robin stands just inside it, watching her and she lets out a groan. Is there nowhere she can get away from him? "Robin, what could possibly happen to me in an empty room? I just want a few minutes alone."

Slowly he steps further into the room, closing the distance between them. "You never know, milady, it's my job to ensure nothing happens to you, even if you are alone. There are quite a few people at this party. Who's to say your admirer hasn't found a way in?" Robin almost regrets bringing it up as the wariness in her expression deepens but he will not let anyone hurt her, even if it causes her discomfort. Nor is he one to pass up a prime opportunity to try and reason with this insufferable woman.

Robin stands directly in front of her, his hand moving to cup her chin, in what is now quite the practiced move, and bringing her gaze to his. "Robin…" she breathes, feeling a little off kilter at his proximity. Why are they always drawn together like magnets? The thought filters through her head as she looks into Robin's deep blue eyes. They haven't been this close in nearly a week and despite what Regina has told herself she's missed his touch.

"Are you not enjoying the party? You seem to have quite the admirer." Jealousy seeps through Robin's tone and god she is stupid. Trying to keep him away by using Graham as a distraction had been a futile notion, one that has only led them here and with the way he is looking at her Regina isn't sure she has the willpower to deny either of their needs anymore. Robin leans his head down to whisper in her ear, just as Graham had done earlier, only this time Regina doesn't have to fake the shiver that trembles down her spine. "Is he not enough for you, milady? You've made quite the showing that _he's_ what you want the last few days. Changed your mind have you?"

Her mind feels fuzzy as Robin's lips lightly trace their way across her cheek, the stubble on his chin tickling her skin until he pauses at the corner of her mouth and pulls back a hair's breath, just enough that Regina can meet his eyes and she knows he's seen completely through her ruse. Damn him.

Luckily, she is saved from having to admit her foolishness over the last few days as the door to the bedroom swings open at that precise moment.

Mal stands in the doorway, one eyebrow lifted as she studies the two of them, her arms folded across her chest, a blood red nail tapping against her bicep and watching as the pair spring apart, rather reluctantly on Robin's part. "There you are, Regina. People are asking for you. Surely I don't need to remind you how important it is to mingle with these folks, to keep up appearances, dear." The blonde studies Robin's scowling face and grins wickedly. "Perhaps it would be wise for you and you're _bodyguard_ to continue your little tête-à-tête at a more convenient time."

In that moment Robin could happily strangle Regina's manager for interrupting them. She'd been yielding to him, leaning into his touch. For a brief second there Robin had believed she'd been about to give in to him, to quit with this preposterous game they are playing. Now she's standing several paces away glowering at Mal and him in equal measure.

"I'll be back out there in a minute." she tells the woman firmly.

Shrugging one shoulder Mal turns to leave. "Do hurry, dear, Graham's waiting for you." the woman can't help the smirk that crosses her face at Robin's low growl behind her as she shuts the door and exits, leaving Regina and Robin alone in the dimly lit room again.

Regina turns to face him and the look of rage on his face is almost comical. He's not the only one frustrated by the interruption, even if she is grateful Mal's kept her from doing something stupid. Her hormones are on fire and another couple of seconds there and Regina wouldn't be surprised if they had ended up going at it on the bed behind them. Desire still thumps in her veins, distracts her long enough that Robin's taken a step closer to her again, one Regina halts with a hand on his chest. "Please, just let it go, Robin."

She doesn't wait for a response, quickly leaving the room to return to the party. This isn't over though. Robin isn't going to let her run from him again, not this time. He just has to get her alone again.

"Regina, we have to talk." They've barely made it through the door before Robin pounces on her. She'd been expecting it, had read the look in his eye as he'd watched her for the rest of the night clearly enough. Honestly, she is a little surprised he hadn't cornered her on the car ride home, but he'd remained silent for the most part, until now.

"I'm tired, Robin, it's been a long night and there really isn't anything to say." As Regina turns to walk up the stairs she's startled as Robin strides quickly toward her, circling her wrist with his fingers and pulling her body against his, tension in every muscle. Her eyes lift to his in surprise but the desire and frustration within them is so apparent she knows she's been caught. There's no more running from him, from this.

"Fine then, we won't talk." Robin's head dips down, capturing her lips and pulling her even closer to him. Their tongues and mouths battle for several minutes that way, each of them lost in the feel of the other, unable to deny themselves this pleasure any longer.

Robin backs Regina up several steps until she feels her back hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs, Robin's mouth never leaving hers as he maneuvers them. It's when his lips trail down and begin sucking at her pulse, just where her neck meets jaw and he wedges his thigh between hers that the doubts start to creep back into her mind, even as she rocks steadily against his leg, seeking any sort of friction to ease the sharp ache between her thighs. She breathes his name and he hears it, the protest on her lips but Robin lifts his head, looking directly and steadily into her eyes and says, "No, Regina. No more running. Not this time." His left hand rises and lightly traces his fingertips down the apple of her cheek, sliding over her bottom lip and Regina groans. "Just let it happen, milady. Let me love you. I promise you're safe with me."

She cries out, locking her arms around Robin's neck and drawing his mouth back to hers then. His words pull at her heartstrings and Regina knows he means what he says. And she does feel safe with him, has from almost the moment she'd met him and if there's one thing she doesn't have to question it's that Robin would never intentionally cause her pain. So for one night she will silence her fears and take what they both want, each other.

"Make love to me, Robin." she whispers against his mouth openly as they catch their breath from the kiss. It's all the permission he needs and Robin's hands move to slide around her body, down to her ass where he hoists her up, Regina instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist as he cradles her in his arms. Robin begins making his way up the stairs and Regina giggles as he attempts to navigate the steps and balance her in his grip, the way she's peppering kisses over his neck not helping his focus in the slightest.

Finally, he makes it to Regina's bedroom door and Robin pauses for a minute, using the wall beside it to support her as his tongue slides over the hollow of her throat, causing Regina to moan appreciatively. They need to be quiet, particularly here where her son is sleeping just several doors away but the desire pulsing through her body makes rational thought rather difficult. She wants him. _Now._

So Regina's hand slides down Robin's arm, stealthily twisting the knob of her bedroom until the door swings open and Robin grins up at her, tightening his hold around her again and leading them into the room. He stops just a foot from her bed, letting her slide down his body and stand before him. Leaning down he kisses her softly. Time seems to stop for just a moment and Robin can't believe his luck to have found this woman. Whatever the circumstances he is infinitely grateful to have her in his arms right at this second.

Robin's hands are in her hair, carding his fingers through her silken locks and he groans into her mouth at the feel. Her hair has been taunting him since he'd met her with the desire to feel it slide between his digits. Their lips press and release against the others, tongues peeking out to explore. Robin traces the edge of her mouth with his, begging entrance as Regina opens hers to him, seeking that extra layer of sensation. Her mouth is warm and velvety and Robin could happily drown in it, in her.

His hands aren't quite sure where to touch first, sliding from her hips and up her back, down again until they are coasting over her rear and gripping, kneading the flesh between his hands and pulling her closer to him. In all his life Robin has never wanted a woman the way he wants Regina Mills. He thinks maybe they should slow down, but she is finally in his arms and she's not fighting him about it, is embracing him just as fervently and desire grips him by the throat.

Robin's lips trail from her mouth down the side of her face to suck lightly at her pulse point once again. She tips her head back and lets out a low moan, he's obviously already discovered how much she enjoys that particular spot. And Robin wants nothing more than to give her every bit of pleasure he can.

His hand keeps her head in his grip as he feels her blood pound beneath his tongue. It's arousing as hell to know he can have her this worked up already, this breathless as she moans his name.

"Mmmmmm..." Robin murmurs against her skin "I want to taste every inch of you, milady." he whispers. His lips tease their way down the column of her neck to pepper kisses along the open expanse of her collar bone, fingers slipping the first button on her shirt loose, then another, a third until her lovely breasts are on display. She's wearing a deep rose colored lace bra and she's gorgeous, stunningly so, is all Robin can think as he traces a finger over the swells of her breasts, enjoying Regina's quiet gasp. "You're so beautiful."

Robin's eyes lift to hers and the emotions shining in them cause Regina's breath to catch in her throat. There's desire, yes, but something else as well, something she thinks might be love. Only one other man has ever looked at her with that emotion in their eye and before she can let the fear of what that might mean scare her from following through on this Regina smiles and shimmies out of her shirt, lets her hands grip the hem of Robin's and pull it over his head, tossing it away as she admires his chest.

The man is rather spectacularly built after all, and right this second he's hers. Regina doesn't want to let anything distract her from that right now. Robin's hands slide up from the small of her back to unclasp the hook of her bra, letting the straps slip down off her shoulders before he draws it away. Desire flashes in his gaze as her rosy nipples are revealed to him and he immediately dips his head to take one in his mouth. Sucking on it lightly, Regina moans and her hands slide over Robin's back as she enjoys the attention. Robin's tongue circles her nub for several minutes, alternating between firms sucks and quick nips of his teeth before he switches his focus to the other breast. Her skin is soft and warm and the most delectable thing he's ever tasted. Regina is helpless to the moan that escapes her as her head tips back. The man is very, _very_ good with his mouth.

After awhile though she wants more, wants to feel more of him. So Regina takes a step back until she flops back on the soft mattress, bouncing slightly as she grins up at Robin and opens her arms to him. Following her eagerly he crawls over her body until he's hovering over her and his head falls to kiss her again. His erection presses against her hip as he rocks his against her and Regina smiles into the kiss, her hands moving up and down his back until she moves them around his waist, reaching for the button of his jeans.

Shaking his head, Robin breaks their kiss and grins down at her mischievously, dimples winking out and that alone is enough to have desire pooling even more where she is slippery and aching for him. Regina has a horrible weakness for those dimples of his. Moving slowly down her body Robin licks a line from her collar, down between her breasts, teasing the side of one of them with a swirl before he is moving lower. He dips his tongue in her belly button briefly, causes Regina to squirm and then he's unhooking her pants, pulling them slowly down her legs.

Her panties go next and then she is bare before him. Robin takes a moment to admire the spectacular view in front of him before his head dips down and swipes his tongue up her slit, tasting her desire. Regina moans and lifts her hips upward to meet his mouth. Were she able to see the pleased with himself grin on Robin's face Regina might have tried to stifle the strangled sounds of pleasure that are coming from her but it is buried between her thighs and she is far too preoccupied with enjoying his actions. His tongue flickers in and out of her rapidly before Robin switches to suck at her clit steadily, two of his fingers moving to pump steadily in and out of her.

Over and over again Regina repeats to herself that she can not scream, her child is sleeping down the hallway and she will not scream, will not wake him up with the sounds of her pleasure. She will not scream. But as Regina climbs higher and higher and Robin's ministrations never relent on her now overly sensitive nub she feels herself climbing to that peak of bliss. It's in her grasp, she can feel it and as her cries grow a bit more desperate Robin works her harder with his mouth. Spreading her thighs apart he licks and sucks at her until Regina is exploding on his tongue, quaking as the force of her orgasam carries her in a hazy bliss.

With one last final swipe of his tongue Robin rises from between her legs and grins down at her, the stubble on his beard damp with her own desire and his need shining in his eyes. Regina smiles up at him a bit deliriously and Robin chuckles, "Bloody hell, Regina, you're gorgeous." He drops his forehead to hers, "I want you so damn much."

Lifting her arms to wrap around his neck Regina smiles against his mouth, "Then take me, thief."

Robin needs no more encouragement than that. Hastily kicking his boots and jeans to the floor at the foot of the bed he groans when Regina's hand reaches out to give his hard length a few strokes. She enjoys the smooth feel of him, of his veins straining against his skin. The little drop of liquid peeking out of the head. She swirls it with her thumb and Robin lets out a moan of gratification. As much as he loves feeling Regina's hands on him he wants to be inside her, to feel her stretch around him as he slides in and out of her. And he can't wait any longer.

He wraps his fingers around her wrist, bring her arm above her head, one and then the other, until he can lace their fingers together above her. Robin rocks against her for a minute, letting her wetness coat his member, before he maneuvers his hips until he is lined up with her entrance. The head of his cock settling right at her opening while he pauses, waits for Regina's eyes to find his, for that last bit of permission to keep going. Robin lets every ounce of love and desire he feels for this woman rise to the surface. He knows she sees them in his eyes when she nods almost imperceptibly and he slides all of the way inside her, letting out a joint gasp of pleasure.

Leaning down to press his lips to hers Robin begins moving, sliding in and out of her slowly and languidly. She's tight and warm and it's the most wonderful thing he has ever felt in his life. Being one with Regina surpasses anything he's experienced before. The force of the knowledge is overwhelming but he only tightens his grip on her hands as he pumps into her, her moans of pleasure reaching his ears as he picks up the pace.

They find a rhythm that works for them both and with each stroke Robin is pressing against her clit again. Regina feels herself climbing toward that peak once more, her legs are wrapped around Robin's hips, pulling him even closer to her with every thrust. She feels every movement of his cock in her and with each push into her she feels the invasion deep inside her but she welcomes every minute of it, relishes the sensation of being so close with him and she wants to be even closer to him, wants nothing to be between them. Regina arches her back, pulls him closer as her hips rise off the mattress to meet his thrusts.

A few more strokes and Regina is tightening around him, her walls clamping down on his hard length. Clenching and releasing over and over again, she feels the fluttering sensation spread from her womb through every inch of her body and she moans and moans. She cries out once more when with a final hard jerk of his hips she feels Robin's release as well as he buries his face in the side of her neck. She's gasping for breath and running her fingers through his sweat slicked hair plastered to his head as they both come down from their high.

Never has she felt so whole with someone before. Regina certainly hasn't been with hordes of men but even in regards to the few she has been intimate with she has never felt the way Robin makes her feel. What on earth is she going to do about it now?

Robin presses a few light kisses to her neck before he grunts and rolls off her, quickly dragging her body over his until her head is resting on his bare chest and his arms are wrapped around her, cocooning them in a warm, post-coital bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello. I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. Life's been hectic and I was having a lot of trouble with a specific section of the story. But I've finally had a break through so I can now present you all with chapter eight! Thank you all for being patient and for continuing to read this story!**

They snooze for a bit, the sated sensation of loving dragging them toward oblivion as Regina and Robin lie together. Despite her sleepy brain and heavy limbs it isn't long before that damned voice that is constantly whispering to her _this is too good, it won't work_ , starts to creep through Regina's mind. How badly will this affect their relationship?

"What are we going to do?" Her voice is quiet, barely above a whisper, disturbing the tranquil air around them as she swirls the tips of her fingers in random patterns over his chest and her head rests on his shoulder, Robin's arms holding her tightly to him. "About us? About this?" Ending up in bed together had not been part of the plan and in fact will likely complicate matters tenfold. Just what they had needed in this situation. But resisting each other had become impossible and now they have to deal with the consequences of their actions.

Robin's hand slides up and down Regina's naked back. He doesn't have a good answer for her, is just as taken aback by the depth of his feelings for this woman as she is. Never would he have imagined he would fall so hard for her when he had accepted this job. He may have no clue what comes next but if Robin is certain of one thing it's that he wants Regina in his life, in every way possible. And he will not regret being with her this way, prays to whomever is listening that Regina won't either.

"This can't happen again, Robin. We both know that. It doesn't change anything." Robin's arms tighten around her in protest, as if he's afraid she'll disappear if he doesn't hold onto her. Wishing she didn't have to drag them back to reality Regina continues, "You are my bodyguard and anything between us would never work." Regina pauses, sitting up and extricating herself from his embrace, holding the sheet to her breasts as a protective shield and steels herself for what she's about to say next, "This was a mistake."

The words are like a dagger to his heart.

Saying it kills her but Regina knows no other way to fix the damage they've done. She can't be in a relationship, isn't destined for romantic happiness, has known it since the day Daniel died and she will not drag Robin down with her. Despite his adamant attempts to convince her that this thing between them could actually work she is positive it never would. It's impossible. He deserves so much more than she can give him and Regina cares far too much about him to give Robin anything less than everything.

Denial is her only option, no matter how strongly she wants to bury herself within his embrace and distract them both from the mess they've gotten themselves into. Her heart can't take the uncertainty. They should never have slept together. Now it's going to take all of Regina's strength to make it through this conversation, to force Robin out of her bed when all she wants is to forget the outside world exists and her greatest desire at the moment is to stay cocooned in their little bubble and toss her leg over his hips to straddling him, wants to experience that glorious peak with him again. Why does this have to be so damn complicated?

It shouldn't surprise him that she's trying to run again, to erect that wall between them, but Robin had thought they were past this. Perhaps they should have stopped to talk before they'd wildly taken each other after all. "You don't mean that."

Because she can't, not truly. In the time that he's known her Robin has learned how to read this woman, her fears, her insecurities, and he knows exactly what she's doing, what she's been doing for weeks now. He just doesn't know why. Every time they take a step forward or he sees just a bit more of the woman she hides beneath her tough image she throws up another wall to keep them apart. Why should this time be any different? Except it is. Because now Robin knows what it feels like to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to make her moan his name in ecstasy, and there is no way he can be expected to give that up simply because she's scared of what they have. He refuses to.

"It shouldn't have happened, Robin." Is Regina's only response.

Shifting to climb off the bed she suddenly finds herself drawn beneath his hard body, his forearms caging her in on either side of her head. He already wants her again, presses his desire against her and her hips jerk against his, a stifled groan escaping Regina's lips before she can choke it back as triumph flashes through Robin's eyes. Though it fades quickly as he asks, "Why do you keep trying to pretend like what we have is nothing? Why Regina? What's holding you back?"

His forehead drops to Regina's for a second, his eyes pleading with her to let him in, before his lips trail down her jawline to her neck and Regina arches her back into the feel of his kisses against her skin, squeezing her own shut against the onslaught of tears welling up. And then the truth slips out, part of it at least. "Because all I'll do is hurt you."

Halting his ministrations as the words find his ears Robin lifts his head to stare down at her in puzzlement. "Regina, what are you talking about?" His right hand comes up to stroke her hair away from her face lovingly, soothingly as he waits for her to explain.

But she just shakes her head, pressing her lips together in a thin line, upset with herself for revealing even that much to him. What is it about this man that makes her want to bear her soul to him? It's dangerous, clearly. Regina pushes him away from her with a hand on his bare chest and scoots off the bed, walking the few steps to the closet to retrieve her comfy robe and wrapping it around her body. A shield, however small, between herself and Robin.

Turning back around to face him Robin sits on the bed, sheets pooled around his waist with his knees drawn up for his forearms to rest on. The two watch each other in a silent battle for what feels like an eternity as Regina foolishly hopes he will drop the subject and pretend like she never said anything. Of course, she is not so lucky when Robin lets out a resigned sigh. Tossing the covers from his body he rises to walk over to where Regina is standing. If she won't come to him that's fine, then he'll be forced to go to her. Comfortable in his nudity Robin doesn't bother with modesty as he stands before her in all his naked glory. It distracts her for a second and Regina briefly waivers on whether this is the right thing to do. Maybe this time could be different. Perhaps this relationship won't end in tragedy.

Suddenly, an image of Daniel lying on the ground, bleeding from his chest, shock and fear shining in his eyes, flashes through her brain and then the face is shifting into Robin's the life draining out of those bright blue eyes she adores and Regina shudders. No, she will not let history repeat itself. Will not tempt fate that way.

He's in front of her now, his hands rubbing gently up and down the arms she has crossed protectively over her chest. "Why would you think you're going to hurt me, milady?"

Regina nibbles on her bottom lip anxiously as she tries to figure out someway to get out of this conversation, some way to make Robin walk away. Nothing comes to her though, except for the hard truth that she is terrified she will be the cause of another love dying. Her head tilts to the left, hair spilling over her shoulder and her eyes lift to his slowly, brimming with the tears she fights to keep from falling, and the look of utter misery in them breaks Robin's heart. "Regina… talk to me."

"I loved a man once." she whispers, the words barely audible, out of her mouth before she can think about the ramifications of them. But here he is again, drawing parts of herself Regina would rather keep hidden out into the open.

Robin looks at her curiously, "Henry's father I assume." Her brief nod confirms his assumption and then he is asking, "But what does that have to do with us? With this?"

Shrugging off Robin's hold Regina paces across the room, stares out the window into the night, studies the way the moonlight slants over the glistening water of the pool. For a second it calms her nerves and settles her racing pulse enough to have her turning her attention back to Robin and sighing, voice hoarse with emotion as she confesses, "He was killed because of me. Because he loved me." Her heart aches painfully in her chest at the omission. Never has she said those words aloud to anyone before.

It takes all of Robin's restraint not to stride across the room and wrap Regina up in his arms, his heart splintering once more for the pain this incredible woman has overcome. He wants nothing more than to ease the hurt that drips from her voice in thick droplets of despair.

Hesitantly at first, he takes one step toward her again, then another and another until Robin is standing next to her again. It seems they can't stand to be more than a few feet from each other at all times, especially now when he can see how much she's hurting. Afraid to upset her further he pauses before his hand comes up to slip his fingers through her hair, massaging the back of her scalp gently. "I am so sorry, Regina." The apology is inadequate at best, for nothing can make up for the loss of love like that but she's not alone anymore. She doesn't have to bear the weight of that grief by herself.

Regina lets herself be drawn into an embrace with Robin, his arms pulling her close to him and she tucks her head beneath his chin, her nose pressed against his chest as she inhales his warm, pine scent. She feels safe with him, like this, longs for this exact feeling more than she realized before he came into her life. But while Robin is here to protect her and is well aware of the hazards that come with the job Regina would never forgive herself if something were to happen to him because of her. And becoming involved with him is as good as putting a target on his back for this madman.

Ignoring the voice that is telling her it's too late, they are already involved, she murmurs, "You and I are better off keeping our relationship strictly professional."

The chuckle Robin lets out jostles her against his chest. "It's a little late for that, milady, don't you think?" Leaning down he presses a kiss into her hair. "I'm crazy about you, Regina, and nothing you could say or do is going to change that." It's the truth and she knows it but Regina's not quite ready to admit defeat on this matter, even if her own battered heart longs to let this man love her.

Extracting herself from his hold Regina looks up into his eyes, shaking her head as she steps back from him. "I'm sorry, Robin, but we can't be together."

He starts toward her again, pleading with her, "Regina...please…" But her next words stop him in his track.

"I want you to leave. Now." She has her arms wrapped around her torso again, cradling herself as if she's been wounded and it kills him that she refuses to accept him, slices him to the core. But her voice is firm and the last thing Robin wants is to make her feel cornered. Perhaps it's best if he gives her a little bit of space for a few days until he can figure out someway to convince her they belong together.

So he sighs, bends to pick up his boxers from where they'd been tossed to the floor earlier and slips into them, gathering the rest of his clothing in the process. Regina watches him, gaze guarded, that protective barrier erected around her heart once more. Just as Robin reaches the door handle, twisting it and then turning back to look at the woman illuminated by moonlight he tells her, "This isn't over, milady."

And then he's gone and Regina's facade breaks as she collapses back to the bed, curling up and finally letting the tears she's been fighting fall down her cheeks.

Going to set after that is unbearable. Though he doesn't like it, Robin has begrudgingly been giving Regina her space while they are at home in the hope that she might come to her senses regarding their relationship. He's put in enough security measures that he's fairly certain nothing could happen to her while there. The studio, however, is another matter altogether. Too many people, too many chances for something, _someone,_ to slip by him. Here he has to be with her constantly, practically glued to her side. A rather uncomfortable situation when the woman he's here to guard will barely acknowledge his presence beyond anything strictly professional. Robin can't deny Regina Mills can be bloody stubborn when she wants to be.

To make things even more awkward people have begun to notice the shift. It's not as if he and Regina had been overly flirtatious or inappropriate while she'd been working before but there were plenty of lingering glances and shy smiles and apparently neither one of them have been very good at hiding their feelings. As a result, Regina is a tad on edge and rather moody. Doesn't exactly fancy being reminded of Robin's presence or of how close they've become at every turn while she's trying her best to ignore her heart screaming at her that she's being a complete fool to give him up. And when exactly had he ingrained himself in her life so completely?

Ruby and Belle take turns shooting confused and concerned glances between the pair when they step into the makeup trailer Monday morning, the tension between Robin and Regina thick and suffocating in the air. There are none of the sassy remarks or heated glances they've come to expect from the two of them. Just a cold silence that feels wrong. Neither of them utter a word about it though, simply prepare Regina for her scenes for the day as usual and trade befuddled looks back and forth. Leroy, one of the grips, remarks in passing as Regina strides by him with a rude and snide comment, "Who put a stick up your butt, sister?" Gold merely lifts an eyebrow when she snaps at him in annoyance when he tells her he's got something to take care of and they won't be starting for another twenty minutes.

In Regina's defense, it's not her fault if she's a little on edge though is it? She can't freaking breathe with Robin around. Trying to maintain an emotional distance from him after having slept together, having to pretend like her traitorous heart hasn't gone and fallen in love with him is more taxing than she had anticipated it would be. She'd been surly and snarky all weekend, her mood souring despite Robin giving her exactly what she'd wanted. Space.

Every time she starts having doubts as to whether or not she is doing the right thing, if staying away from him is really the best decision for both of them, Regina is assaulted by memories of cradling Daniel's head in her lap, surrounded by people and paparazzi, as the love of her life had slipped away from her. Daniel's murder had broken her into a thousand pieces, shattered her view of the world and of the life she thought she could have.

From that point on Regina had decided that she would never love another man again. It was much better to never open yourself to that kind of vulnerability.

And now Robin's here again, hovering, constantly reminding her that it's too late. She's already fallen for him and all Regina wants is to grab him by the lapels of his cotton button down and clamp her mouth on his. To give into the well of love she feels for him. She just wants something to be simple and normal for once in her life. So she's edgy and doesn't quite give a damn about it.

Stomping over to where her assistant stands by her chair, coffee waiting in hand, Regina greets her with no enthusiasm whatsoever as the blonde hands the cup over and she takes a sip, tries desperately to forget that Robin is standing two feet behind her. Robin smiles ruefully at Tink when she knits her brow together in confusion at Regina's poor mood, eyes darting between her friend's haughty stance and her bodyguard's resigned misery as he stares at the back of Regina's head.

Never one to beat around the bush, Tink watches the couple for a solid sixty seconds, takes in the tension crackling between them and states knowingly, "You two slept together, didn't you?" She's not surprised in the least. They've been dancing around each other for weeks and Regina is not only her boss but one of her closest friends, she knows her well enough that she can spot when she's truly interested in someone. Honestly, she's surprised they'd lasted this long with the amount of sexual tension between them. When Regina's mouth opens into a tiny "o" of dismay that quickly morphs into a scowl and Robin looks down sheepishly at his feet that's all the reassurance she needs that she's right.

"Why don't I go get myself a cup of coffee?" Robin suggests.

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you?" Regina readily agrees, will take any reprieve she can get even if it means being left by herself to deal with her nosy assistant, so much for being her friend. Robin quickly abandons the women to allow them a moment alone while he walks over to the craft service table set up on the other side of the room, greeting several crew members jovially as he goes.

Damn him. He's even become friends with the people she works with. Why can't the man be a jerk instead of a kind and caring man? It would make this whole situation so much simpler. Turning her attention away from Robin's retreating back with a sigh she rolls her eyes at Tink in annoyance. The pixie blonde glares at her friend shrewdly and says "Don't even try to deny it, Regina. I know you remember."

Regina huffs, "And what makes you so sure? Not that it's any of your damn business even if it were true."

Grinning at her Tink lifts an eyebrow and quips "If?" before she answers easily, "Because I've been watching the two of you tiptoe around each other like a bomb will go off if you get too close for over a month now. I've never seen two people with more sexual tension in my life." she teases. "And now you're cranky and moody and it is still strained between you but the air isn't sizzling around you both anymore." Leveling her with a look she adds, "Now what did you do to fuck it up?"

The glare Regina gives Tink could only be described as pure evil and for many it would likely scare them right out of their boots but she's known this woman too long, is fully aware that her bark is often worse than her bite. Regina's voice is low and annoyed when she asks, "Excuse me? What makes you think _I_ did anything?"

"Cut the crap, Regina." Tink's voice softens as she implores her friend to open up to her. "Talk to me."

It's the pleading evident in her friend's tone that finally causes Regina to relent, letting out a huff of air. The pain she's been fighting for days seeps back through her bones. "Fine. Yes, we slept together. And it was amazing and perfect and I've never felt like that with anyone before."

"Then what's the problem?" Tink questions.

It hurts to talk about it, to remember that pain again, to be reminded that she was the cause for such tragedy. But surely this woman of all people will understand. She had watched it all unfold after all, knows how it wrecked her. "It won't work, Tink. Loving me is dangerous and I will not let Robin end up hurt because of me, like Daniel was." The last part is barely a whisper and Tink's heart breaks at the omission.

"What happened to Daniel was not your fault, Regina. You can't keep blaming yourself for his death forever."

Emotion grips Regina by the throat and her words come out choked, "But that's just it! It was my fault! Daniel died because he was involved with me, because he loved me. He never would have been killed if he hadn't met me." Talking about this brings the pain of it back tenfold and Regina's heart aches to the point where she desperately wishes she could rip it out of her chest, feel nothing but numbness. "Everything I've ever loved has been taken away from me either by my mother or some cruel twist of fate. The only thing I've ever truly gotten right in my life is my son." Deflating a bit from her outburst Regina murmurs, "Henry is enough. I can't put myself in a position to be hurt like that again. And Robin is better off without me."

Tink stares at Regina for several long seconds, heart breaking as she realizes her friend truly believes what she is saying, that she doesn't think she deserves to be happy and loved. Not sure how to respond the blonde says the only thing that comes to mind, "You need love, Regina. Loving your son is not enough, not when you have so much of it in your heart to give. I know you don't believe it but you have to let the past go and open yourself up again." Taking a step toward her Tink grips Regina's hand in both of hers, eyes beseeching her to believe what she is saying. "You can't keep walling off your heart, Regina, and there is a man who I believe loves you, who wants to be there for you and protect you, and I'm pretty sure you love him too. Don't run from that."

Tears are welling up in Regina's eyes as emotion overwhelms her. Maybe Tink is right. Maybe it is time to stop running from this. Before she can process her own feelings or response Gold is beckoning to her, indicating he's ready to start rolling. Giving her friend a watery smile she squeezes her hand and starts over to the set.

She watches her walk away and then Tink's head turns, scanning the room for Robin. She spots him back in the shadows, watching Regina as always, and he looks absolutely miserable. Well if Regina is going to choose to be thick headed about this then she is just going to have to take matters into her own hands. Striding quickly and determinedly to where he stands the blonde stops next to him, mirrors Robin's stance and crosses her arms over her chest, pivots to watch Regina begin rehearsing.

They stay that way while the silence drags between them before Tink finally speaks quietly, "Don't give up on her."

Robin's head swivels to look at her questioningly. "What?"

"Don't give up." she repeats. "Whatever you do, don't stop fighting for her. Regina is stubborn as hell and whether she will admit it or not she needs you." Tink pauses, debates whether she should be telling him this but from what she's observed Regina and Robin are perfect for each other and she can't help but play matchmaker when they are being so utterly stupid. And she can't stand to see her friend in pain. "She's hurting because of her past and is pushing you away because she's afraid, but that just means she cares for you. So don't let her shut you out, ok?"

Nodding, Robin let's the blonde's words sink in, glances from her bright face to where Regina is reciting her lines for the camera and his heart is overwhelmed by the wave of love that flows through him. "I won't." he assures her. Nothing is going to keep him from this woman he has fallen head over heels in love with, definitely not this stalker and not even the woman herself. He gives her a small smile, "Thanks." and then the blond nods once more and scampers off in her pixie like manner.

Robin wanders a bit closer to the set, drawn to Regina as always, and contemplates what his next move should be. He needs to find this man and put a stop to his harassment. That is one of the main things holding her back from embracing their relationship. Perhaps if Robin can prove to her that she is not doomed to suffer, that he can protect both her and himself and they can be happy, together, she'll stop running. And once she trusts him to do that hopefully he can convince her to open up about her past.

He doesn't see it coming, is so focused on Regina that Robin doesn't notice that the bar of stage lights hanging above him has started to swing back and forth in a manner that it definitely should not, hanging precariously from the scaffolding. He hears the creaking sound of metal bending, however, glances up just in time to see the shaking equipment and dive roll away before the lights break from their anchor and crash to the ground where he had been standing.

All movement stops for the span of a second as the cast and crew look at the broken lights and Robin on the ground in shock. Then Regina is shouting his name and rushing to kneel beside him on the floor, her hands running over his shoulders and down his arms, her right hand coming up to cup his face in her palm. "Robin! Are you alright? Oh my god!"

The adrenaline is pumping through his veins, blood pounding in his ears as he looks away from where the large stage lights had almost crushed him to Regina's worried and frightened face. Covering her hand on his cheek with his own Robin gives her a small smile, "I"m fine, milady." his voice tight he tells her, "I'm quick on my feet. I can take care of myself."

Scoffing, Regina glares at him and jerks her hand back from his face. "Of course. You were nearly seriously injured but you're perfectly fine so why should I be concerned?"

"Hey…" Robin tries to grab her hand but she pulls her arm out of reach before his fingers can connect to hers. "Regina...that's not what I meant." And he's an idiot for trying to dispel her anxiety with a joke, a poor one at that, when she's already on edge over the possibility of him being hurt.

Exceedingly grateful when he hears Gold call in an annoyed voice that they are done for the day so they can clean up and figure out what went wrong with the lights Robin catches Regina's hand in his as she is distracted and pulls her to him, their bodies are pressed together and though she initially makes to push away from him one look into Robin's eyes has her pausing. "Come on, we're going."

Though he is certain that this was not an accident it's not until they get back to Regina's trailer that it is confirmed by the note left on her table with a bouquet of roses in a crystal vase serving as a paperweight for the slip of stationary. Robin tries to grab the note before Regina can read what is written but she is quicker and snatches it up from him.

" _This time was a warning. Tell that bodyguard of yours to keep his hands to himself. No one is allowed to touch you but me, My Queen._ " She reads the words scrawled on the page, face losing all of its color with each one. Regina's eyes lift to Robin's and the fear in them is so apparent he can't help but pull her into his arms, wrapping them around her small frame and clutching her to him.

"It was him. He did this. If that thing had landed on you..." She's fighting back tears and her words are mumbled by his chest but Robin hears her clearly enough. "All because of me, because you and I were together."

Running his fingers through her hair Robin shushes her, holds her tighter to his body. "It's not your fault, Regina."

She lifts her head from his chest to look into his eyes. "How can you even say that? He tried to hurt you because of this obsession with me, because of what you mean to me. Of course it's my fault." Regina shoves her hands against his chest, taking several steps backward and a few tears escape to slide down her cheek. "This is exactly why we can't be together, Robin."

Looking at the woman before him Tink's words whisper through his mind. No, he is not going to give up her nor their relationship. He walks to her and takes both of her hands in his, brings them up and places a kiss on each knuckle, causes a few more tears to fall from Regina's eyes as she watches him. "Let's go home and we can talk about it some more."

Regina just shakes her head, "Robin, what is there left to talk about?"

He cups her cheek lovingly and smiles at her, the one that has all of his dimples winking out and makes her go a tad weak at the knees. "Please, milady. Hear me out just one more time."

Sighing she nods and lets Robin lead her home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I'm a little nervous to post this chapter but very excited to hear what you guys think about it. Merry Christmas to you all!**

Regina barely says anything on the drive home. The prospect of having to try and convince Robin yet again that a relationship between them won't work seems daunting and tiresome and frankly she's just not up for it when her emotions are already raw. Hadn't today proven her point anyway? What more could Robin possibly have to say that could change her mind?

He opens the door for her and Regina doesn't bother to wait for him to follow before she's heading for the living room and the stash of whiskey that she keeps there. Since they are back sooner than expected Henry is still with Mary Margaret for the next few hours so there is no escaping this conversation and Regina knows it. But at the very least she's sure she will need a drink to get through it. And maybe as an added bonus it will settle her jangled nerves from earlier, her pulse still racing when she thinks about what could have happened. Pouring the clear amber liquid into a crystal old fashioned whiskey glass she knocks back a finger of it before refilling her glass and turning to pour another one, offering it to Robin.

"Thank you." he says, reaching for the glass and taking a sip. Robin can feel the tension radiating off her in waves, wishes he could sooth her. Though he's not quite sure where to begin, only knows that he has to come up with something that will reassure her that they can do this and ease her mind. He believes without a doubt that they can overcome this together, Robin just has to convince Regina.

The two of them stand there awkwardly for several minutes, neither saying a word as they watch each other, but it is Regina who finally breaks the silence. "What do you want to talk about, Robin? What do you think you can say that's going to make me change my mind?" She wants nothing more than to be done with this conversation once and for all. To curl up in her bed for a while and drown in her sorrows and then spend the evening with her son.

Robin tilts his head to the side, studies her for a little longer before he starts with, "I'm sorry I scared you today, milady." It's not much in the way of comfort but it still causes Regina's heart to twist in her chest, makes her want to walk over to Robin and snuggle into his shoulder and pretend like some crazy psycho isn't threatening her and now him as well. To take the comfort she knows she will find in Robin's arms.

She's tired of the constant battle between her head and her heart. Frankly, she's not sure how much longer she can keep it up, being pulled in opposite directions. Regina sighs, "I know that. But I was scared, Robin. How do you think I would have felt if something had happened to you today? If you had been hurt, or worse killed," Images of Daniel flash through her mind, "because of your involvement with me? Think about Roland if something happened to you." It's a low blow but she has to make him see that she's right about this and will use whatever means necessary, even his son, even if it breaks her own heart.

Unfortunately for Regina, Robin will not be dissuaded from this fight so easily. His job is hazardous by nature, something he is well aware of and she will not guilt him into giving up on them. "So now you're using my son to push me away? You're better than that, Regina, and it's not going to work. I'm not going anywhere and I won't back off anymore."

Letting out what can only be described as a growl Regina slams her glass down on the desk, spinning on her heel and stalking to the window as she runs her hands through her hair. _Damn stubborn, pig-headed man._ No matter that those qualities are part of what she loves about him. Turning back to Robin she practically shouts, "What is it going to take to make you see reason? Don't you understand this is for your own good? We can't happen!"

Her voice betrays how frustrated she is, but beyond that he can hear the fear and anger and hurt that are driving her. Robin's voice is quiet but firm as he asks her, "Regina, do you honestly believe you can say anything to make me not want to be with you?" The notion is absurd. Absolutely preposterous and Robin nearly laughs out loud considering it. "Haven't I proven how much I care about you by now? How much you mean to me?" He waits for her eyes to meet his before he continues. "You are more than just a client to me, Regina Mills, and somewhere in the midst of all of this you have become someone I can't live without. Someone I will fight like hell to be with. Even if it is against your own stubbornness."

Robin's words pull on her heartstrings and Regina can't help the tears that rapidly well up in her eyes. Her vision going a bit blurry as she tries to fight them off, to remember exactly what she had been saying. It's no use. Without her even realizing it was happening Robin has swooped in and stolen her heart right out from under her, reformed thief that he is. Of course you can't steal something that's been given to you either and Regina knows that despite all her efforts she's offered her heart to Robin in a hundred ways. Has shown him parts of herself she hasn't shared with anyone in a very long time. Given him glimpses of her soul like no one else has been privy to.

The two of them have walked right into this mess together and no matter how they fight it neither of them truly wishes to simply walk away. Regina knows she's lying to herself in that regard. Robin's just admitted it first, calling her out on it in the process.

Marveling at the open book that is her face, Robin watches her emotions flicker over her features. Witnesses the struggle and wants nothing more than to smooth each and every one of her doubts away. "Would you come here please?" He begs of her, needing her in his arms.

Watching him with those big brown eyes Regina starts to shake her head but she's helpless to the pull between them. It feels as if there is an invisible string binding her to him wrapped around her heart and she is drawn to him no matter how hard she tries to resist it. Before Regina realizes she's moved she's standing in front of him.

Robin strokes his fingers through Regina's silky locks and cups her cheek, bringing her gaze level to his. "It's not your job to protect me, milady. Actually I believe I am suppose to be looking after _you_. And I am more than capable of taking care of myself." His thumb brushes away a single stray tear that leaks out of the corner of her eye. "I won't let anything happen to you or me. I promise. And I am not going to let you walk away from what we could have because you're scared of the unknown or the possibility that something will go wrong."

"How?" her voice is quiet but hopeful. She wants to believe what he is telling her. "How can you promise me that something won't go horribly wrong? If there's one thing I've learned in my life it is that things always go south. I won't drag you down with me, Robin."

The worst part of all of this for him is that he knows she actually believes what she's saying, that she doesn't think things can actually work out for her. Even with her successful career and joyful son she still doesn't believe that she deserves happiness. "Maybe I can't predict what will happen, milady, but I do know one thing. We are stronger together. If we embrace that then we can face whatever happens in the future, good or bad, together and we can protect one another. But the only thing staying away from each other is accomplishing is hurting both of us."

He leans down and rubs his nose against Regina's, snakes his arm around her waist and draws her into his embrace. God he loves the way she feels in his arms and he will not let her run away again. This is it, there's no more going back. "Tell me something. If there were no stalker, if I wasn't your bodyguard, would you be fighting this as much as you are? If there was no threat to either of our lives would you still be running away from me?"

Closing her eyes Regina lets Robin's question sink in. Would she? Honestly she's not sure. She has spent so long keeping herself distant from everyone, never allowing herself to become close with anyone who could hurt her or who it would kill her if something happened to them, like Daniel. But as she stands with Robin's arm wrapped around her and his fingers running through her hair she's never felt safer and it's a feeling she craves, something she's longed to have for ten years now, her whole life actually.

Can she really give that up?

Her eyes lift to meet Robin's and she sees all of his emotions shining in the blue orbs. Love, pleading, longing, hope. They are all there, directed toward her. He feels all of that for _her_. It takes Regina's breath away that despite everything she's been through in her life she's managed to find someone who cares about her enough he would do anything for her.

Old habits die hard though and it's difficult for her to believe that this can be real. "Honestly, Robin, I don't know. Probably. I've spent most of my life running from things that could hurt me."

Robin's thumb strokes gently over her bottom lip. "I would never do anything to hurt you, milady." Her body is leaning into his and whether she realizes it or not she is caving into him, to what they both want. But he'll be damned if she's not completely certain about their relationship.

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose but, Robin, what if that lovely plan of togetherness doesn't work? What am I supposed to do if I lose you? I don't know if I can handle someone else I love being taken from me." She doesn't realize her omission until the words have already left her lips and for the span of a few seconds Regina stares at him in shock. Oh god she's inadvertently told him she loves him and now what is she supposed to do?

All he does is give her that dimpled grin and rub his thumb over her cheek, pulling her even tighter against his body. "There are never any guarantees in life, Regina, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to never leave you." Robin leans down, presses his forehead against Regina's, kisses her lightly and grins, "And I love you too."

Hearing him say the words aloud finally has Regina's heart swelling, leaping with the possibility that this could be real, and she can't help the way the corners of her mouth pull up into a grin. "Really?" she asks softly.

Robin chuckles and nods, "Yes, milady, I'm quite head over heels for you. And I want to share my life with you. If you'll have me."

It's crazy, nothing has really changed, but somehow during the course of this whole ordeal Robin has managed to sooth her fears. Of course, she's still worried about him being hurt, especially if her stalker has decided to make him a target to get to her, but he's right. She does feel stronger with him at her side. Maybe she just has to take a leap of faith and trust in Robin, trust that this time can be different. It terrifies the hell out of her but all Regina wants is to be happy. And Robin makes her obscenely happy, even in her darkest, most depressing moments.

Smiling radiantly at him Regina leans her forehead against his and sighs, her breath ghosting over his lips as she concedes, her voice a soft whisper, "Alright. You win. We should give this a chance."

Robin's laugh is one of the most beautiful things she's ever heard and when his grip around her tightens and he lifts her to spin in a circle Regina lets out a shriek of glee. And then she's laughing with him and Robin's mouth finds hers, sealing their lips together in a searing kiss. A groan rumbles in the back of her throat and his hands slide down her back, coming to rest on her hips and pressing lightly into her skin.

She can't keep her hands off him. Regina has been fighting her desire, her love, for this man for so long now that she's finally accepted it, accepted that this is real and it's not going to disappear on her she can't wait to have him for one more second. Their lips are fused together, tongues battling for dominance. Robin skims his hands under the hem of her shirt, sliding his fingertips over the smooth skin at her waist, around to her back and pulling her closer to him.

Apparently they have been moving backward, something neither of them are aware of doing, so wrapped up in each other, until Robin's knees hit the edge of the couch and they are toppling backwards, Regina landing on top of his hard body. He grunts slightly when Regina's elbow digs uncomfortably into his side but she just chuckles, draws her mouth away from his to smirk down at him while she shifts to straddle his lap. Robin's hard length is pressed against her core, right where she wants him and their groans reverberate through the room when Regina rocks her hips lightly against his.

His hands come up to run his fingers through her dark locks, palms cupping her cheeks as he smiles up at her. "You are unbelievably beautiful, Regina Mills. I love you so much."

The smile she gives him, that oh so elusive one that radiates happiness and steals his breath away, the one he sees every time he closes his eyes, has his heart bursting with love and devotion. And Robin vows to pull that smile from her every day for as long as she will allow it. Regina leans down, presses her lips to his with a grin, "Say it again." she asks, loves the way the words sound coming from Robin. It's been far too long since she's felt that joy with anyone.

Happy to do so Robin whispers the words over and over again against her skin as he kisses her lips, then presses several along her cheek as he makes his way to her ear where he sucks lightly and murmurs, "I love you, milady. For as long as you will let me."

Regina's smile widens, something she wasn't even sure was possible, and she runs her fingers along Robin's stubbled jaw, brings his gaze to hers, bright blue meeting rich brown. "I wouldn't go anywhere any time soon, thief." she tells him matter of factly, humor lacing her words. It feels good to finally believe they can have a future. Yes, things are still uncertain, doubts continue to lurk in the back of her mind and who knows what will happen with this stalker but if there is one thing she now trusts it is her feelings for this man and Robin's for her. For now Robin has convinced her that can be enough.

So she sets about removing his clothes, eager to have him lying naked beneath her, every inch of their skin rubbing against each other. She's not above teasing him a bit beforehand though. Ever so slowly Regina unbuttons his light green cotton shirt, lets her hands skim lightly down his chest, enjoying the sensation of the smattering of course hair beneath her fingertips. She can't help scraping her nails over his warm skin and the groan Robin omits has satisfaction rippling through her. Knowing her affect on him is just as strong as the one he holds on her has pride welling up in Regina's chest.

Minutes pass as Regina slowly rocks her hips back and forth against Robin's. His own hands are busy beneath her shirt, cupping her breasts through the lace fabric of her bra and teasing her nipples into tight peaks that ache to feel his calloused fingers rubbing them, his tongue swirling around them. Her lips are busy sucking at his neck though, and the rich, salty taste of his skin explodes on her tongue. The combination of it all has liquid warmth gathering between her thighs and she wants him like she never has before. Even more than she had the last time they'd done this.

She's not quite ready to give up the foreplay though and lifting her head shoots Robin a wicked grin as she shimmies down his lap, drawing her knees together until they are wedged between his legs, sitting back on her heels as her hands move to slip the button of his jeans free, sliding the zipper down and grazing over his erection. Robin grunts in appreciation at the contact.

Drawing out her movements Regina smiles as she tugs lightly at his waistband and his cock springs out. Gripping him in her hand she starts to pump lazily up and down, enjoying the way his eyelids fall heavily so those gorgeous blue orbs can only be seen through narrow slits as he watches her. She hadn't gotten the chance to explore him this way the last time they had been together. Finds he is smooth and hard in her hand all at the same time and it mesmerizes her as she watches him, revels in the way his hips jerk and he twitches in her palm.

After another couple lazy minutes of stroking up and down his length Regina gives him a rather cat-like grin and bends her head, hair falling down to curtain around her face as she swipes her tongue over his head. Robin let's out a low moan and tips his head back when her lips wrap around his cock a moment later and she begins bobbing up and down, sucking lightly around him.

Seeking to tease him some more she swirls the tip of her tongue over him, slides it along his slit wiping away a droplet of pearly liquid and the fingers Robin has been stroking through her hair tighten reflexively as he groans, "Oh god...Regina…" Hearing the desire in his voice as he gasps her name sends shivers throughout her body, has her doubling her efforts and taking all of him in her mouth.

Robin thinks he might die right here on this couch with Regina's warm, wet mouth encasing him if she keeps it up. With every stroke of her lips against his shaft, the flat expanse of her tongue sliding up and down he feels himself climbing closer and closer to that edge. His balls tighten painfully when the hand she doesn't have wrapped around the base of his cock comes up to play with them gently. "Jesus, Regina," he exhales on a particularly hard suck. "That feels amazing."

Grinning around his shaft Regina sucks him firmly a few more times before releasing him with a quiet pop and lifting her head to meet his gaze. Robin's eyes are almost navy in color and it thrills her to know that he wants her so much. His hands slide down her biceps as he draws her up into his arms, kicking off his jeans in the process. "I believe you are wearing entirely too many clothes, milady."

He immediately slips his hands beneath the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head as Regina lifts her arms to help and tosses it across the room where it lands on the corner of the desk. Those breasts are on full display for him now and Robin groans as he cups them in his hands, palming them through her bra, causing Regina to groan and rock her hips against him again. She is warm and aching, criminally wet from what they've done to each other already and needs any sort of friction she can manage. Robin shifts slightly, enough to slide his hands around to her back, specifically the clasp of her bra as he places wet kisses along the swell of her breast. Dips his tongue beneath the material, from the right breast to the left and then up under her strap just as he flicks open the clasp and the material loosens. Regina quickly pulls it from her body, flinging it carelessly over her shoulder. She shimmies out of the rest of her clothing just as quickly and then there is nothing between their bodies but the heat of desire.

No more than a second later Robin has her nipple captured in his mouth. Moaning, Regina wraps her arms around his neck, holding her to him, fingers curling into his hair. Somehow out of the one time they've been together, or pure instinct, she's not sure which, he's managed to learn exactly what she likes, what sets her body on fire and the way he's swirling his tongue over her has pleasure zinging through her. Clearly he has no trouble driving her mad with only his lips and his tongue.

But Robin wants more, wants to taste her, to drive her wild with lips and teeth and tongue. So he pulls away, chuckles at the small groan of protest from Regina and encourages her to slide upward. Catching on quickly Regina nods eagerly until she is straddling his face, thighs trapping him between her legs and the moan she lets out as Robin licks once slowly through her folds is one of pure bliss.

Wasting no time he sucks her clit between his lips, swirling his tongue in circles around it and Regina's mind goes a little fuzzy. Only the stray thought that he is damn good with his tongue breaking through as pleasure builds inside her, starting low in her belly and spreading through her limbs. His tongue is flicking inside her now, has Regina crying out as she grinds her hips against his face. "Oh god… Robin… mmmmm… don't stop… god." She's babbling incoherently, can't focus on anything but what he's doing to her.

The little hums of appreciation he elicits from her as Robin works her over with his mouth are driving him mad. He's rock hard and aching for her but he wants to see her come first. Slipping two fingers into her wet heat as he sucks on her clit again Robin thrusts them steadily inside her, hitting that spot that has Regina gasping his name over and over again. A few more well aimed pumps of his fingers, a hard suck and nip at her clit and Regina is falling, exploding on his tongue. His arm wraps around one of her thighs as Robin continues to lick at her, helping her ride out her orgasm, before he lets her go and she slides back down his body.

Flipping them over Robin hovers above her briefly, admiring the sight of Regina Mills naked below him, before leaning down for a bruising kiss. The taste of her mixing with Robin's own unique flavor and she moans, her legs already wrapped tightly around his waist. "Jesus, Regina, you are incredible." Robin exclaims, breaking the kiss.

Regina laughs, "I think that little display speaks more to your skill than anything."

Shaking his head Robin whispers in her ear, "Goddess." His cock is nestled against her, slipping through her folds, bumping against her opening, and Robin can't help rocking his hips gently against her. Regina arches back against him, her breasts rubbing deliciously over his chest as Robin grips himself, strokes up and down a couple of times before lining his cock up with her entrance. He waits for her gaze to meet his, for her to see the love in his eyes before he slides inside of her.

It's like magic. Pure and sensational. Feeling Robin moving inside her, their bodies joined in the most intimate way they can be is incredible, like the last piece of the puzzle falling into place. Despite everything around them in this moment Regina feels like they could do anything, as long as she and Robin are together. A foolishly romantic thought but her heart is so full of love for this man, love she's desperately been trying to ignore, that she can't help it now that she's accepted it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Regina brings their mouths back together, slipping her tongue inside his to explore as their hips pump insync. Her fingers tangle in his hair as they share several passionate kisses before Robin trails more down the column of her throat, sucking at her pulse point and making her moan appreciatively.

She is so wet. Warm and tight around him, like silky velvet, and Robin could happily drown in her. Perfectly content to spend the rest of his life just like this. God, he loves her. So damn much. It fills his heart with each stroke as he slides in and out of her. Her skin is soft and smooth beneath his hands as he slides them over her. From shoulder to elbow, moves to cup her breast and squeezes it gently before continuing down her side where his hand slides along her thigh wrapped around him as he sucks happily at her neck. It will probably leave a bruise. Something Regina will surely scold him over, especially when she'll have to face the knowing looks from Belle and Ruby tomorrow but right now he doesn't care in the slightest. Wants to hear the pleasured gasps escaping her as he does it.

They're both close. He can feel it. Regina's walls fluttering seductively around him as her hips buck a bit faster beneath him. Robin brings a hand down to rub between her thighs, over the sensitive nub as he continues to thrust into her. Her arms tighten around his neck, their bodies flush against each other as Robin turns his head to whisper into Regina's ear, "Come for me, milady." He encourages as he rubs faster, pounds into her a touch harder and presses a kiss just beneath her ear lobe. "I love you, Regina."

That's all it takes to have Regina toppling over the edge, crying out in pleasure as her orgasm swamps her. As her muscles quiver and contract around him, clamping down until Robin follows her a few thrusts later. By the time he drops his head to the crook of her neck, angling down to press a kiss to the side of her breast, and his hips still they are both panting. Spent but very, very satisfied.

Regina smiles, runs her fingers languidly through Robin's hair and closes her eyes. She feels like she's glowing. It's been so long since she's felt happy and content, wants to relish in the sensation for as long as possible. Her voice is quiet but playful as she murmurs, "Who knew we made such a good team?"

Letting out a chuckle against her breast Robin replies, "Oh I've always known, milady." Thank god he's finally convinced her of the truth of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, Everyone! I know it's been awhile since the last chapter and thank you all for being patient and sticking with this story. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, though you should prepare yourself for a bit of an emotional roller coaster. Enjoy! :)**

Eventually they find themselves in Regina's room, limbs entwined together beneath her silk sheets. Spent and completely sated. They had managed another round before they'd both collapsed into their current position.

Regina is snuggled up against his side, arm draped over Robin's abdomen. The sun is slowly setting as the last remnants of light filter through the window casting shadows across the sheets covering them. They've maybe an hour yet before Henry returns, an hour to just enjoy holding each other. She is warm and content, drifting off to sleep with her head pillowed on his chest when he presses a kiss to her hair and whispers almost inaudibly, "Will you tell me about Henry's father?" Perhaps it is not the wisest moment to bring up the question but she is relaxed in his arms, finally open to him and Robin can't resist asking. He needs to know.

Immediately tensing in his hold, Regina remains quiet for several long moments that seem to last forever. But she's let him in this much, enough to be lying in this bed with him, enough for him to have touched her heart and made her fall in love with him, to agree to give them a chance so why not give him the rest? Robin had shared his past with her, it's time she explained why she's been so frightened of their relationship, why she has spent so much time pushing him away. With a sigh she runs her fingertips over his chest, soothing herself as she begins.

"I met him right after I moved to L.A. I was trying to get my start, going to classes and auditions pretty much nonstop. Definitely did not have romance on the brain. I was much too focused on my career." The corners of Regina's mouth tip up a bit at the memory as she recalls how Daniel had thrown her carefully thought out plan out the window. "Eventually I managed to get a small role in a made for tv movie set on a horse ranch. I was thrilled, not only was it the biggest role I'd had to date but I've always loved horses and hadn't been around them since I was a teenager. Daniel was the animal handler on set." Regina smiles a bit as she remembers while Robin's fingers run languidly through her hair, the steady pull and release soothing her.

He doesn't say anything, just listens as Regina continues. "We fell for each other right from the beginning. Bonded over our mutual love for the animals we were working with and growing up on the east coast before moving out here, how exciting and terrifying it was." Her voice contains a touch of wistfulness as Regina loses herself in the memories. Daniel had been one of the first and only people in her life to understand her so instantaneously, so completely. It doesn't escape her notice or amusement that Robin had been the same way when he had come into her life.

Suppressing a smile as she wonders what that could mean for them Regina shifts over him, crossing her forearms over each other and resting her chin on them so she can look up into Robin's crystal clear blue eyes. The love shining there causes Regina's heart to leap in her chest as she keeps talking. "He was so easy to talk to, not something I've had a lot of in my life, and my heart didn't stand a chance." she laughs.

Robin's thumb rubs along the apple of her cheek as he smiles. "I'm quite positive he felt the same, milady. If he was anything like myself his heart would have been completely lost to you the moment he laid eyes on you." Regina's heart swells, that elusive smile breaking out over her features and Robin could swear he falls more in love with her every time she gives it to him.

Laughing, Regina teases, "Flirt."

Shaking his head, Robin chuckles and swipes his thumb over her bottom lip. "Truth." he counters and can't help leaning down to press gentle a kiss to her lips.

The gleam in her eyes when Robin pulls away makes her look even more beautiful as he rubs his hand up and down her arm, the other sliding along her bare back. "Keep going." he says quietly.

Taking a breath to steady herself Regina says, "Yes, well I was quite head over heels myself." she admits. "We were so wrapped up in each other that between Daniel and focusing on the movie I didn't notice any of the signs at first." Her eyes darken, going blank as she recalls the past, and Robin tightens his hold around her body, attempting to comfort her that she's safe now, here, with him.

"What happened?" he asks.

"My co-star for the film was an older actor who had already hit his peak, was on a downward streak. A man who was bitter and angry about his career. Leopold King." she whispers, as if the name alone still haunts her and Robin's heart aches at the tone. "He thought he would use his fresh, young co-star to boost his image, get back in the game if you will."

Her eyes are cloudy now as she recalls what a mess the situation had turned into, a horrible understatement. Regina's fingers are rubbing slowly back and forth over Robin's skin, taking comfort in the warm flesh and coarse hair on his chest beneath the pads of her fingers. "I wasn't interested of course. And too young and naive, too in love, to see what it was he wanted from me." She lets out a sigh. "At first I thought he was just taking an interest in me as a mentor, he'd been in this business far longer than I had after all and I thought he wanted to help me be better."

Turning her head to rest her cheek against her forearms Regina lets her eyes fall shut as Robin's hand slides down the back of her head, rising again and again to run down her hair. It lulls her rapidly beating heart enough to continue. "He started leaving me flowers and little gifts in my trailer. Then that turned into invitations to dinner and to his home. I didn't think much of it in the beginning, I was just eager to learn as much as I could. I thought he might have something to teach me." Her voice goes cold as ice as she states, "I was wrong."

"One day he made a pass at me in my trailer, had me pinned between him and the sink when Daniel walked in. Before I could handle the situation myself Daniel had pulled him away from me and punched him." Regina pauses, draws in a breath, "Leo was furious. Humiliated. And it only got worse when he had to walk onto set with a black eye and bloody lip."

Leaning down Robin presses a kiss into Regina's hair. "I probably would have done far worse if I'd been the one to find him pawing at you." Instantly, Regina goes rigid in his arms and Robin knows that was definitely the wrong thing to say, though he has no idea why. She pulls away from him, sits up and draws the sheet to her breast. Robin follows suit, brow furrowed in confusion, "Regina?"

She just shakes her head though, turns her neck to look over her shoulder at him, eyes dark and troubled. "Sorry. Bad memory. It's not easy for me to talk about this."

Robin wants to tell her it's ok, that she doesn't have to tell him anymore but he can't. He needs to hear the rest and he's pretty sure deep down that Regina needs to talk about it as well. So he leans forward and presses his forehead to hers for several seconds, apologizes for the pain so clearly evident in her tone and whispers that he loves her before drawing back and sliding his hand down her spine.

Taking a deep breath Regina reminds herself the past was a long time ago. And Leopold can't hurt her now. And then she's grateful for Robin's presence. If she has to share this story with anyone she is glad it's him. This man that loves her, that will protect her no matter what. She smiles at him, reaching out to grip one of his hands with hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Leopold went crazy after that." she tells him quietly. "He'd already leaked our "blossoming romance" to the press and here I was running around set with another man. I wasn't even aware of being followed by the paparazzi until pictures of Daniel and I came out with the headline 'Has Leopold King lost his new love already?' There was a park not too far from set with this gorgeous apple tree. Daniel and I used to sneak off there at lunch and they caught us kissing beneath the tree." Regina pauses in her story, allowing herself to get caught up in the comfort of Robin's bright blue eyes.

Her heart begins beating faster as she recalls what had happened after that, fighting down the residual panic as she remembers how quickly the situation had escalated. "Everything got worse after that." she whispers. "He began harassing me and threatening Daniel. It was impossible to work with him, to be around him and the press just kept making it worse. His mental stability plummeted. We were looking into getting a restraining order against him, movie be damned, when it happened."

Regina's voice catches in her throat as she is swamped by a sudden wave of grief, no longer able to fight the tears from escaping and then Robin's arms are wrapped around her tightly, holding her to his chest. Turning her face into his neck she desperately tries to stem the sobs wracking her small frame to no avail. She is weeping in his arms, tears running quickly down her cheeks to land on his bare chest as Robin holds her tighter, running his hand soothingly over her hair. His heart breaks for the pain that she's been forced to endure in her life, ignites his anger that this amazing, gorgeous creature should have had to suffer so much. And he's yet to hear all of the story. Is positive it's about to get much worse. "Shhhhhhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright, my love."

Eventually, she starts to get herself under control as Robin whispers reassurances into her ear, presses kisses to the top of her head and holds her. He draws her back with him so they are laying against the headboard, her head pillowed on his chest and tucked beneath his chin. Saying nothing as Robin simply holds her, rubs his hands up and down her arm and lets her cry it out, content to stay just like this for as long as she needs.

Then Regina's voice breaks through the quiet in the room. "He died in my arms." she confesses. And Robin is taken aback. Shocked by the statement as he twists his head to look down at her. Regina draws in a deep breath, "Daniel and I were on our way out to dinner. I'd been staying with him because I didn't feel comfortable at my place and somehow Leo found out. We walked outside and there he was waiting against the car, drunk and waving a gun around."

She stops, her voice quivering and breathing shaky as she attempts to stem another wave of tears. "Daniel tried to calm him down but he was raving, not making any sense and then the gun just went off, hitting Daniel in the chest." Regina's voice is barely above a whisper as she recalls the pool of blood that had seeped from the love of her life's chest on their front lawn while she'd cradled his head in her lap. Sobbing that he couldn't leave her, that she would be all alone and he wasn't allowed to die.

Daniel had simply smiled up at her weakly and told her how much he loved her. That it was alright, it would be ok, she would be fine. How he was happy to have had her in his life for however brief a time. And then he'd shattered her heart into pieces by telling her she couldn't give up, couldn't allow this to break her, that she needed to love again someday.

"He bled out right there on the front lawn while I held him before an ambulance could get there." she says, voice a bit shaky but no longer thick with tears. Her body feels numb with the memory, as Regina recalls the overwhelming sense of loss she'd experienced.

Turning his lips down toward her Robin places a kiss into her hair as he murmurs, "I'm so sorry, love. I can't even imagine having to go through that." It's unthinkable. No one should ever be forced to endure that kind of pain. And now he understands her hesitancy in pursuing a relationship between them. Surely experiencing what she'd gone through would cause even the strongest of people to close off. And yet she'd persevered and come out stronger for it. Just look at the woman in his arms and how amazing she is.

Still, an icy sense of dread runs through his veins as Robin notes the similarities between her past and their current situation. Yes. Now he gets why she'd been so afraid. But he will not let history repeat itself. Won't allow anything like that to happen again.

Nodding her head slightly to acknowledge his sympathy Regina takes a deep breath. "I didn't handle the loss very well at all." She confesses. "Leopold was arrested and I immediately quit the film. I couldn't do anything, was barely functioning on a day to day basis. If it weren't for Tink keeping an eye on me I don't know what I would have done." Her eyes lift to meet Robin's, chin tilting upward and telling him, "Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

It had been another blow at the time. One more thing weighing her down until Regina felt like she was drowning. Every minute of every day unbearable. "I was so angry at everything. Angry at the world. I'd just lost the man I loved and there I was young and alone and pregnant." And heartbroken, Robin thinks but doesn't say anything, just lets the tips of his fingers drag up and down her spine as she talks. Now that she's said it, told him the most awful part of her past Regina can't seem to stop the words from flowing out of her mouth.

"I was depressed and scared out of my wits, numb to any sort of feeling. I completely shut down." Regina confides, grateful for Robin's soothing fingers on her back, her head now tucked beneath his chin again. It's easier to tell him about that period of her life than she thought it would be. But then she's felt safe with him since the moment they met, it's really not any wonder she feels comfortable enough to share this with him too now that she's stopped running.

And she smiles against his chest when she continues with, "And then Henry was born." Ultimately it was her son who had been able to pull her out of the dark and dangerous depression she'd spiraled into. "The second they put him in my arms I was in love. I felt my heart start beating again as I held this beautiful little human we had created. And I realized Daniel would never have wanted me to cut myself off that way. He would have wanted me to be happy. I had to move on and learn to love again. Henry helped me do that."

Though she'd learned how to open her heart again slowly, first to Henry and then to friends like Tink, Regina had never done so romantically. Not till Robin. Had been too afraid to risk that kind of loss again. And yet somehow he'd managed to make her fall head over heels for him. Lying here with him, the weight of her past lifted from her chest and no longer running from her feelings Regina can't help but be grateful to him for it.

Unable to express the adoration he feels for the woman in his arms Robin simply nuzzles his nose into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of apples from her shampoo before hooking his index finger under her chin and lifting her head to press a sweet and lingering kiss to her lips. Pulling away Robin smiles down at her, love shining in his eyes as he tells her, "You are an amazing woman, Regina Mills. And I love you. I won't let anything hurt you ever again." A promise he intends to keep.

Emotion chokes her. He means it. She knows that Robin will protect her no matter what. And Regina vows to do the same. Some crazy stalker will not keep her from love again.

This has been too long and too emotional of a conversation though and Regina is eager to lighten the mood as she smiles at Robin and murmurs, "I love you too." and his heart swells unbearably in his chest. It's the first time she's told him that in so many words. He knows embracing her feelings isn't easy for her (let alone voicing them), gets it even more now with his newfound knowledge of her past, but Robin's heart tumbles a little just the same before Regina continues with, "But my son is going to be home any minute and we can not be naked in this bed so you need to get up."

Laughing at the wounded look on Robin's face Regina grins and kisses him again as he flips them over and presses her down into the mattress. "Kicking me out already?" he questions, suckling kisses down the line of her jaw. If she wants to play he is happy to do so.

Regina chuckles, "Mmhmmmm." It doesn't stop her from hooking a leg over his hip, however. Or from teasingly rocking against him. "I've had my way with you and now I'm finished."

"Is that so?" he asks, hand sliding up her belly to cup her breast, teasing her nipple between his fingers. The way Regina arches her back into his touch has desire gathering inside him again. God, will he never get enough of this woman? If he had any say in the matter Robin would keep her right here, naked and satisfied and happy for a week. As it happens though, he knows she's right and Henry is likely to walk in the door any minute. Besides, he'll have plenty of time to ravish her later. Robin will make sure of it. "You wound me, milady." Giving her a mock frown Robin gives her breast one more squeeze before rolling off her.

It's only as Robin stands to get dressed that he realizes his clothes are definitely not here and he turns his head to look at Regina sheepishly where she giggles from the bed. "I guess we forgot them in the living room."

Oh yes. They had indeed. Jeans and shirts had been rather far down on Robin's list of priorities when focusing on having Regina in her nice big bed. Images flickering through his mind of doing just that causing him to want to slip back beneath those sheets with her and...

Unfortunately, it seems their time has run out. The unmistakable sound of the front door opening and slamming shut behind her son drifting up the stairs. Regina's eyes go wide as she hears Henry call out for her and for a minute she panics. They are naked. And as they've just determined she's fairly certain their clothes are strewn all over the living room and oh god Henry can not see that. Can not see Robin standing there naked. "Robin!" she exclaims, distress apparent in her tone.

Quick on his feet Robin spurts to the door as Regina dashes out of bed to grab her robe from the chaise lounge she'd tossed it on this morning. He's just about to sprint down the hallway to his own room where he can find some damn pants when Regina hisses, "Robin! Our clothes!"

Well damn. He hears Henry on the stairs, that third step creaking a tad as it always does, and knows he only has a few seconds before this turns into quite the awkward situation. He's quite sure neither one of them are ready to be caught in this position by Regina's very astute and curious ten year old. "I'll take care of it." he tells her. "Keep Henry in here and I'll get them."

Regina nods, can't help laughing a bit as she catches sight of Robin's bare butt as he darts out the door. When had her life taken this kind of turn? She doesn't have time to dwell on it though because a moment later Henry is pushing the door open. "Mom?"

"Hi, sweetheart." she greets brightly, suddenly conscious of the fact that while she may be covered now, she's positive her appearance has to be rather rumpled, eyes still a tad red-rimmed and glassy from her tears. "How was your day?"

Henry studies her speculatively, confused expression covering his features. "What are you doing?" His eyes glance over to the disheveled sheets. "Why are you in bed? What's going on?" There's a note of worry in his tone that Regina wishes desperately was not there. Ever since the incident at the park Henry's been quite protective over her.

Rushing to ease his mind she says, "I got out of shooting early, came home and took a nap." Regina hates lying to her son, even a tiny one like this, but this thing with Robin is still too new. She's not ready for Henry to know about them yet.

"Where's Robin?" he asks, must sense something is off despite her answer or he wouldn't be asking for her bodyguard. And he's taken quite the interest in Robin's job as of late.

The man in question chooses that moment to pop his head into the room. "Hey, Henry! I thought I heard you come in." He's fully clothed once more and Regina smiles fondly at him. Trying her best to suppress the laughter that is threatening to burst from her as Robin smiles at her son while shooting her a smirk, wicked gleam in his eye like they haven't just been having wild sex and heart wrenching conversations. God she's crazy about this man.

"Why don't you and Robin head downstairs and we can all do something? I'll be down in just a few minutes." Regina suggests.

Henry hesitates, still eyeing her with a look of worry but then he agrees. "Alright. That sounds good, I guess." Then he's following Robin out of the room and Regina collapses down on the bed, giving into that laughter for a few moments. It's been one hell of a day.

Robin cooks them dinner that night. Insists upon it actually now they are properly clothed again and Henry is home. Tells her it's the least he can do since he's forced his way into her life, gives Regina a sly grin as he says it that she can't help responding to with one of her own as she agrees. She feels lighter for the first time in weeks, since she'd received that original note, and does not need to be talked into enjoying one night of peace with her son and the man she's in love with.

So she pours herself a glass of wine, one for Robin as well, and plants herself at the counter to watch him work. Enjoys the way he moves around her kitchen, how easy and comfortable he is in her home. "Where did you learn to cook?" Regina asks conversationally as Robin stands at the stove browning meat.

He glances over his shoulder at her before turning back to his task. "My mother taught me." he says, turning the beef over in the pan. "She said that a man always had to be able to cook on his own, that it was a vital life skill. And quite handy when it came to impressing the ladies." he laughs, recalling afternoons spent in the kitchen with his mother laughing as she showed him the basics. "She used to drag me into the kitchen with her on weekends and we'd spend the day baking or trying out new recipes. I've created some really awful dishes in my lifetime." Robin jokes.

"I bet she's proud of you." Regina remarks, a tad envious of him. Her relationship with her own mother has never been particularly healthy. Cora Mills is controlling and manipulative and Regina knows she is better off for having cut her out of her life, out of Henry's. Still, she can't help the lick of jealousy at the warm image Robin paints of his relationship with his mother as she takes a sip of wine.

Robin is silent, however, the muscles in his back tense as he stares at the pan in front of him, heart constricting painfully in his chest. "I hope that she would be. She's gone." he confesses so quietly it takes Regina a moment to process his words. After all these years it still hurts to talk about and he doesn't like to dwell on it if he doesn't have to. But today has been a day of bearing their heart and souls, of sharing their pasts and it seems they aren't quite done yet.

Lowering the heat on the stove Robin moves to stand at the counter opposite Regina and begins slicing up the vegetables for the stew he's making. Slowly reaching across the space between them Regina rests her hand over Robin's, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his wrist and waiting until his eyes lift to meet hers before quietly whispering, "I'm sorry, Robin. What happened?"

He gives her a small smile, grateful for the show of support, before he's features turn somber. "She and my father were killed in a car crash. Some idiot driver hit them head on late one night. They were both killed instantly." he tells her, voice thick with emotion Robin tries to push down. Regina deserves to hear this though. She'd told him of her darkest period, it's only fair he tell her his.

Slicing the last few vegetables in front of him Robin gathers them up to drop them into the pot of broth on the stove, tossing the meat in as well and placing a lid over it to let the stew simmer for awhile. Sliding off her stool Regina comes around the counter to stand behind Robin, rubbing her hands over his shoulders and back. "That's awful. I'm sorry." She knows the apology is inadequate and likely does not make him feel better in the least but she feels it all the same. Hates that he has also lost people he cared about. That's not something she would wish on anyone.

"It turned my entire world upside down." he confesses, turns around to lean against the counter at his back and draw Regina into his embrace as she stands in the space between his legs. Robin's arms loop around her back, fingers locking at the base of her spine while Regina's palms come to rest on his chest. "I went from having the two people who had always been there for me to nothing in the blink of an eye. It changes you." he murmurs quietly, his mind a million miles away. He'd barely been into his twenties, just a reckless kid really and yet his kind hearted parents are the ones who'd been taken from the world.

That is certainly the truth, Regina thinks, nodding, "I know." She understands the emptiness that comes from experiencing something like that better than most. Her right hands slips up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, gently massaging the tense muscles there. And Robin is grateful that he doesn't have to say more, doesn't have to try and find the words to convey how he feels because she's experienced the same thing. It's just one more way in which they are alike, one more piece to the puzzle in which they fit so well together.

"That's actually the reason I left England in the first place," he says. "I couldn't take all the memories, the reminders, on a daily basis. It was eating me alive with anger and guilt for being alive when they weren't. So I left. Dropped everything and moved here and became a thief." He grins at her and Regina laughs obligingly.

"Well, you've certainly managed to turn your life around." she teases then turns serious. "You are a remarkable man, Robin. All the heartbreak and all the struggles you've faced led you here and I'm so thankful that the universe brought you to me." Regina's voice turns raspy with emotion as she whispers, "I never thought I'd have this."

"Neither did I, milady." The love in his tone causes Regina's heart to swell in her chest. "But maybe it's all about timing. And right now is our time." Robin says, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers and Regina's grin is infectious as they stand there smiling at each other like idiots.

"I love you." she whispers, still getting used to the words, to the feeling of saying them outloud.

Robin presses his lips to hers, lingers for a few moments before replying, "I love you too. But all our _activities_ today have left me starving. Let's eat!" Regina's laugh is music to his ears.

Later in the evening the three of them find themselves back in the living room, another movie on the screen in front of them. Henry has taken up camp in front of the coffee table completely engrossed in the film while Regina and Robin make themselves comfortable on the couch. This time however, they are sitting much closer, shoulders rubbing against each other while Robin alternates between sliding his palm up and down Regina's denim clad thigh and playing with her fingers in her lap.

Their feet are propped up on the table in front of them and Regina entertains herself by rubbing her toes over Robin's feet. Both of them are trying exceedingly hard not to think about what they'd been doing on this very couch earlier today. Of the way their bodies had felt pressed against each other and their lips meeting in frantic kisses. It's not working very well however. And despite the fact her son is sitting in front of them Regina wishes they could have a repeat performance.

But she contents herself with watching Sorcerer's Stone play out, one of Henry's favorites, and lets her head drop to rest on Robin's shoulder about halfway through, after Henry has stretched out on his side in front of the tv. He only makes it to the forbidden forest before she hears him snoring softly and Regina smiles happily knowing her child is sleeping soundly. She'll have to move him to his bed soon so he's comfortable but he'll be fine for a little while longer.

So she turns and snuggles into Robin's side to watch the last bit of the movie, sliding her leg over his and draping her arm over his waist as his wraps around her shoulders. And right now, in this very moment, Regina feels truly happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We're getting closer to the end guys. Just a few more chapters left. Would love to hear your thoughts. As always thank you to justfangirlingit for listening to my crazy. And special shout out to Karen for loving this story enough to kick my butt into finishing this chapter for all of you lol Enjoy!**

It's business as usual the next few days after that. Regina rises early in the morning, sleepily making her way along 101 with Robin accompanying her. Endless hours on set with Gold barking orders at them and making them repeat take after take while Robin alternates between hovering around set and camping out in her trailer surrounded by his charts and lists. Graham still continues to flirt with her constantly, much to Robin's annoyance. Though she would never admit it, Regina secretly enjoys every little flair of jealousy, likes knowing Robin cares about her enough to want her all to himself.

And she certainly doesn't mind whisking him off to her trailer whenever she has a break to reassure him of her affections by kissing him senseless. They should probably be a bit more discreet (not that they're flashing their relationship around), especially given everything going on, but they are two people helplessly in love and can't get enough of each other. Tink has been teasing them endlessly, happy little matchmaker that she is, until Regina finally threatens to fire her if she doesn't shut up about it.

This particular morning Regina's call time had been ungodly, dragging herself and Robin from her bed at three am to make it here by four. Her reward for it now though is that it's one o'clock and she's free for the rest of the day, the whole afternoon in front of them. So they are back in the comfort, privacy, and safety of her home, enjoying a pleasant lunch together.

Robin is quiet, however, responds to every question she asks him with a smile but there is something shadowing those blue eyes she loves. "What's wrong?" Regina eventually asks him, patience growing thin. This afternoon is supposed to be happy and fun.

"Nothing, milady." He replies, taking another bite of his club sandwich.

"You're not fooling me, Robin. Something's on your mind. What is it?" she asks, annoyance rising slightly as he pops a few chips in his mouth, chewing slowly, buying himself some time.

Sighing Robin lifts his eyes to meet Regina's. "I'm worried." he answers quietly, almost as if he's afraid to admit it. The last thing he wants to do is cause her anymore stress, particularly over this, but Robin is at a loss. He hasn't made any progress over the last few days, has been over and over every single letter a thousand times and he still has no idea who this man could be. And there hasn't been a new one for almost a week now which worries him most of all. It means he's planning something, something Robin is scared he might not see coming.

Regina tenses automatically, her shoulders stiff and gaze weary when she asks tentatively, brain immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion, "About us?" They've been in a period of isolated bliss for the last few days, enjoying each other and in embracing their feelings, but maybe Robin has changed his mind. Perhaps all of this is bit too much for him after all and he's decided she's not worth getting involved with.

The look of disbelief on Robin's face quickly dispels those concerns. "What?! No! What are you talking about?" he asks. Leaning forward, he grips her palm between his hands, rubbing his thumb along her skin. "If there is anything I am sure of, milady, it is you and me." Robin exhales deeply before admitting, "I'm worried about this stalker.

And while one fear is alleviated another weighs on Regina as her brow crinkles in concern. It seems they can't avoid reality for very long after all. "Has something else happened?" she questions, "Another letter?"

Robin shakes his head, huffing out a breath of frustration and leans back in his chair, pulling his hand from her grasp to run through his dark blonde locks. "No. That's what I'm concerned about. Men like this escalate, which he as proved to be following that pattern, they don't just drop off the map. But there has been no word, no blip on any radar I have trying to figure out who he. I'm afraid I'm missing something." Robin confesses quietly.

She goes a bit pale as Regina listens to Robin's concerns, that icy trickle of fear she's felt for months when he is brought up sliding down her spine. "You think he's planning something." she concludes, voice void of the jitters doing somersaults in her stomach.

"I think it's very likely, yes." Robin replies, dread in his tone.

Regina nods slowly, letting the implication of Robin's words sink in, experiences the edges of her happy day trembling around her. "Ok," she says, lifts her eyes to meet Robin's and draws in a breath. Her hand reaches for his, fingers curling around his and squeezing. They are in this together now which means they will face whatever happens just that way. "Then we will be cautious, stay on alert. But, Robin, please, can't we just have today? One afternoon where it's not weighing us down?"

If there had been any doubt in his mind as to the depths of love and affection he feels for Regina Mills before there is certainly none now. Robin is loath to deny her anything, knows he will probably never be able to say no to this woman when his only desire is to give her all the joy and happiness the world can offer. So he pushes the lingering feeling of unease down for her sake and smiles at her across the table. "Alright, as milady wishes. What shall we do with our obligation free afternoon?" he asks.

Regina considers their options for a moment, a mischievous gleam glinting in her eye as a thought pops into her head. "We haven't gotten a chance to use the pool since that afternoon with Henry and Roland," she points out. "Fancy a swim?"

There is no mistaking the meaning behind her suggestion. Images of a wet and naked Regina in his arms have Robin smiling eagerly as he says, "I think that is a fine idea. After lunch." And pops another chip into his mouth, grinning at her as he chews and Regina chuckles at him.

"Deal. But you're doing the dishes." she counters, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

It isn't long after that Regina finds herself leaning against the counter watching Robin rinse their dirty dishes, smiling subtly. She never thought she would have this. Sunny afternoons with the man she loves, who loves her right back. The quiet domesticity of it all makes her heart ache with joy. Despite the unpleasant circumstances that brought Robin Locksley into her life Regina will forever be grateful they found each other.

"You look awfully good doing that." she teases him. Robin shoots her a wry glance over his shoulder before returning to his task, washing the last of their leftover lunch down the drain and turning off the running water to place their plates in the dishwasher.

Leaning opposite her, Robin slowly dries his hands off with a dish towel. "Well we have to keep her majesty happy don't we?" he finally replies, smirking. They watch each other for a few more seconds before Robin hoists himself forward, coming toward her slowly. Like a hunter stalking it's prey before his arms come to rest on either side of her body, effectively pinning her between him and the cabinet.

Her hands lift to rest on his chest instinctively. "Mmmmm, indeed you better. And we should go put on those swim suits. Maybe I'll even pull out that red bikini again." she taunts him.

Robin has her trapped against the counter, the hard lines of his body pressing her into the granite at her back and arms caging her in as she grins up at him. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted you that day?" he asks her determinedly. She can already feel his arousal pressing against her and Regina can't help pressing her hips against his.

Oh yes. This is a much better way for them to spend their afternoon rather than waiting for the other shoe to drop. They will deal with it when it does, together, but for now she just wants them to enjoy each other. Regina hums appreciatively, her fingers toying with the collar of Robin's shirt. "Hmmm...tell me."

His mouth dips down to suckle kisses along the column of her throat, pulling the skin between his lips in delicious pleasure. Regina's head tips to the side as she revels in what he's doing to her, Robin's words breaking through the fog quickly clouding her mind. "It was torture," his teeth nip her pulse point, "Seeing you in that bikini, all that gorgeous tanned skin exposed…" Robin's tongue licks a line up her neck. "Then later in the pool when I had you in my arms" Kissing his way up Regina's jaw to her ear he admits, "Trying to maintain some professional distance when I was rapidly falling in love with you. You drove me mad that day, milady."

Struggling to focus Regina's hand lifts to play with the hair at the nape of Robin's neck as she brings their lips together for a deep, drugging kiss, whispering into the space between their lips when they part, "I confess I was just as affected. I wanted you just as much then as I do now. In fact, I had quite a little fantasy going that day of what it would be like if you took me in the hot tub." Regina says, smirking up at him and whispering seductively, "Care to find out what it was?"

Robin's eyes drop shut as he lets out a tiny groan in the back of his throat. Desire runs rampant through his system and before he knows it Regina is dragging him out the back door. Their progress hampered, however, by the fact they can't keep their hands off each other along the way. Her blouse falls from her shoulders to land in the narrow entryway leading to the backyard, quickly followed by Robin's shirt at the doorway. They pause a moment when Robin presses her against the siding of the house to pepper kisses down her chest while squeezing her ass between his hands.

Regina hooks a leg around Robin's calf and rocks her hips against his, low moans stuttering out of her as her body reacts to the feels of his against hers. She wiggles her left hand down between their bodies, flicking the button of his jeans and pushing them down enough to sit low on his hips. Robin is busy sucking her stiff nipple in his mouth through the thin lace of her bra as Regina tightens her arms around him, bringing their bodies closer, torsos and groins pressed tightly together.

She feels his arousal brushing against her clit, grows even more damp between her thighs as he rubs steadily along the seam of her jeans pressing against the sensitive bud. Her hips jerk involuntarily and Robin's only response is to work his mouth on her breasts harder, switching to lavish attention on the other one as his hand slides up the smooth skin of her back. He deftly releases the hook holding her bra in place and Regina feels the loosening of the material as it falls gently away from her body, being tossed to land a few feet from Robin's forgotten Henley on the patio.

 _Jesus._ If he keeps it up at this rate Regina won't make it to the hot tub to play out their little fantasy, she thinks to herself. Her every nerve ending is on fire, tingling with the desire to be as physically close to this man as possible. It's amazing the way he makes her feel, how easily he can rile her up to the point of exploding before they've even really begun.

Letting out a squeak of surprise when she is suddenly lifted off the ground, swept up into Robin's hold with his arms beneath her thighs, legs instantly wrapping around his waist, arms about his neck, as he grins up at her. Regina's strappy sandals slip off her feet along the path to the waiting hot tub before she is being set down on the edge, Robin leaning over her until her back lies along the edge.

He grins at her, murmurs how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, before sliding down her body. Placing light kisses along the expanse of her stomach, down past her belly button and one on each hip bone as he hooks his index fingers in the waistband of her jeans and tugs, sliding the offending material off her body. Robin admires the view of the matching lace underwear that goes with her forgotten bra for a moment before he too pulls that off her body until she is gloriously bare before him.

"Mmmmm….aren't you quite the picture." he compliments, coming to hover over her again and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "A goddess made to tempt anyone that crosses her path."

Regina's eyelids flutter shut as his warm breath washes over her skin, can't quite help the grin that pulls at the corners of her mouth at his flattery. Opening her eyes, she runs her fingers through his hair lovingly, meeting his adoring gaze. "The only one she wants is you." she tells him and Robin's smile is infectious.

His forehead comes to rest on hers, "I love you."

Grinning through her teeth Regina whispers back, "I love you too." And then she's laughing and giving him a gentle shove, slipping into the warm, bubbling water and floating backward across the pool. The grin on her face positively sinful as she asks, "Are you getting in or not, thief?"

Quickly shedding the remainder of his clothes it's only a few moments before Robin is submerging himself into the hot tub as well. He smiles at her across the pool when he feels Regina's toes immediately rubbing along his calf teasingly beneath the water. It's warm and soothing and as he watches the water lap temptingly over the swells of her breasts Robin feels himself harden further.

Regina glides through the water until she can straddle Robin's lap, his erection bumping against her belly as she captures his lips with her own, grinds against him a bit. Their tongues sliding against one another's as they explore the taste of the other's mouth. She groans as desire swamps her, builds a fire deep inside her that's fighting to be released. Robin's hands are squeezing her breasts, teasing her nipples once again.

"Mmmmm…" she hums, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip. "That feels good." Robin's hand slides down her body, wiggling between them so he can rub teasing circles around her clit, eliciting tingles that spread through her limbs. Slipping a finger inside of her Robin watches Regina's as he pumps it lazily in and out of her, adding a second digit to increase her pleasure.

Pride slices through him when a whine escapes those plump lips and he quickens his movements, massaging the palm of his hand over her sensitive bundle on every upward stroke of his wrist. She has one hand wrapped around his neck, anchoring her to him, while the other cups her breast. "Ohhhh…" Regina feels herself climbing closer and closer to orgasm as she rocks her hips against Robin's hand. It only takes a few more well angled strokes and Regina is toppling over the edge, her entire body pulsing as she seeks out Robin's mouth.

Their lips meet in a passionate exchange, teeth scraping, tongues seeking out the other's unique flavor. Regina reaches between them, grips Robin's cock in her hand and gives him several firm strokes before rising a tad on her knees, enough to position him against her entrance. Slowly she sinks down onto him, allows him to stretch her in that way that makes her feel incredible and absolutely complete.

He loves to watch her when they are like this. Connected in the most basic way. When the intimacy between them rises to the forefront and it's as if they are wrapped in their own little cocoon. The sun is shining down on them, birds chirping happily in the trees around them. But when they are like this there is nothing that exists in the outside world beyond each other, beyond the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces with every stroke of his hips against hers.

She is warm and tight around his length, a velvety dream that makes him pump his hips up to meet hers faster. "God...you feel amazing." He chokes out. Robin studies the way she rises up and down out of the water as they rock against one another, thinks absently that, yes, she does indeed look like a goddess in this moment, a siren. One for which he would happily drown.

Their hips are rutting frantically against each other, water spilling over the edges of the hot tub to splash on the pavement, but neither Regina nor Robin care. His hands caress her slick skin as their moans mingle together, echoing around them. Robin's close, feels himself inching toward his peak, wants to reach it with Regina tightening around him. Slipping a hand around her body he gives her breast a squeeze and then rubs her clit again. "Come for me, baby." he urges.

Her body is on fire, desperate for the release she knows is near. Regina's head falls back, her dark locks cascading down her back like a waterfall and exposing the long line of her neck. Groaning, the hand not currently occupied slides up her back to grip in the strands and Robin's lips latch onto her neck.

A few more firm thrusts and Regina is crying out, her muscles clenching around him in deep spasms as she comes that push Robin into his own climax, spurting his seed into her. Wrapping her arms around Robin's neck, Regina nuzzles her nose and lips along the joint between it and his shoulder as she sighs.

"I think we should do this every afternoon." she half-way jokes, loves the laugh it elicits from him. Her entire body feels golden, like she could melt right into the warm water around them and never leave. Robin's hand is caressing up and down her spine.

"A fine idea, milady." he responds. Placing a kiss to her brow he continues teasingly, "I think perhaps we should get you out of here presently though before you turn into a prune."

Feigning insult, Regina smacks his shoulder and glares at him before disentangling herself from around him and climbing out of the water. He's right after all, her fingers have turned a bit wrinkly. It's not until she's standing there, water rivulets sliding down her skin to land on the cement beneath her feet that she realizes she has nothing to dry off with and catches Robin's eye as he climbs out after her. The two of them stare at each other's naked, dripping bodies for a second before they both burst out laughing.

"I suppose we didn't think this through very well." Robin offers after his chuckles have subsided. "Although the view is quite magnificent."

Rolling her eyes at him Regina shakes her head. "You're ridiculous."

He eyes her wickedly, that mischievous glint back in his eye as he grins. "I'll race you into the house for a towel."

Lifting an eyebrow she studies him dubiously, "I'm a bit more refined than that, dear." Robin's smirk merely widens as he steps into her space, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering a naughty suggestion of what he'll do to her if she'll play along into her ear. Her eyes widen for a moment before she relents, "Oh fine."

Henry's chattering away at the kitchen table with Robin, animatedly recounting his day for the both of them, while Regina starts to go through his backpack. A treat she rarely gets to indulge in as it isn't often she is here when he gets home from school. Normally Mary Margaret retrieves him and watches him until Regina is free from set, taking care of ensuring his homework is done in the process. It was a stroke of luck that she'd only been scheduled for a morning shoot today. Regina grins as she recalls the very enjoyable few hours she and Robin had had to themselves before Henry's return.

Today's turned out to be quite pleasant all around despite the rocky start to the afternoon.

Until she draws a thick envelope from the depths of Henry's canvas bag, flipping it over curiously before Regina's fingers go numb as she recognizes the handwriting on the front. It is addressed to her and she knows exactly what will be inside. Another vulgar letter with thinly veiled threats disguised as compliments. Yet another wonderful day ruined by the man haunting her life. Will it never end?

Regina must make some sound of distress because Robin is standing beside her seconds later, one hand gripping her elbow as the other reaches out to take the crisp white envelope from her grasp. As soon as he realizes what he's holding Robin's brow furrows, a sliver of fear slipping down his spine.

"Mom?" Henry's voice breaks through the cloud rapidly fogging her brain and her breath hitches as Regina tries to pull oxygen in and out of her lungs with some difficulty. "Mom what's wrong?" he repeats his question, anxiety littering his tone. He's risen from his seat to come stand next to her, frowning when he sees that her hands are shaking.

Her gaze flickers to the envelope in Robin's grip but Regina can't make herself take it back from him. "Henry," she starts, clears her throat when her voice comes out choked, "Where did you get that?" Regina asks him, pointing to the letter in Robin's hand.

Henry frowns, confused by the question. "It was in my mailbox." He tells her. "Your name was on it so I figured one of my teachers had put it in there to give to you." He narrows his eyes, "Why? What is it?"

Saying nothing Regina pulls Henry tight against her, smothering his face against her shoulder as she leans down and presses her face into his hair. Inhaling his familiar scent and settling her leaping pulse for a few seconds.

This is a new level of invasion, of violation. He's using her son now? Her _son_! The very idea of this man getting near enough to Henry to have planted a note has Regina's blood chilling, her heart pounding with anxiety and fear fighting for dominance. Oh god. What is she going to do? She's white as a sheet, fingers icy as she runs them through Henry's hair, holding him close to her.

Regina knows she's scaring him, that she needs to pull herself together but, oh lord, is she terrified and so, so grateful that her baby boy is safe in her arms.

"Mom?" Henry repeats, voice muffled against her chest as he struggles a bit to break free from her hold.

"It's nothing sweetheart." she tells him, has to clear her throat when her emotions betray her and the worry shines through.

Henry frowns at her, tossing a frantic glance at Robin before his gaze whips back to Regina's. "No it's not! It's not nothing! What's going on?" he bursts angrily. They can't continue to keep this a secret from him, not now that this psycho has involved him this way. Regina sighs, looks at Robin who just nods his support, and then focuses her full attention on Henry.

Bending over a bit so she is eye level with him Regina grips Henry's chin between her index finger and thumb. "You're right. It's not. And I'm sorry for keeping this from you, I didn't want it to affect you in anyway." she tells him honestly, not sure quite what to say. How does one tell their ten year old that they are being harassed by a crazy stalker?

Clearing her throat again Regina continues, "Someone's been sending me nasty letters the last few months. That's why I hired Robin, to try and figure out who it is and to keep us safe." She nods her head in the direction of the letter still in Robin's hand. "And that is from him. He should never be anywhere near you, Henry. So it's very important we figure out how he got close enough to give that to you."

He gazes up at his mother's face, studying her with those too understanding eyes that while the color of her own are the same as Daniel's and asks softly, "Is he trying to hurt you?"

Before Regina can determine what the best way to respond to his question is, Robin is stepping forward, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back. They are in this together, after all. She's not alone anymore, doesn't have to deal with this entirely by herself. Their eyes meet, a silent exchange of permission, before Robin answers Henry's question for her. "Yes, Henry, he is. But I will not let that happen. Nothing bad is going to happen to your mom."

"You promise?" he demands, directing that steady gaze toward Robin now.

"I promise."

Henry nods. "Ok." Stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Regina's waist, holding on tightly as he whispers, "I love you, Mom." There are tears threatening to spill over as Regina holds him tightly to her, returning his hug and I love you, and kissing the top of his head.

"Why don't you go upstairs for a bit, read some of your comics and we'll have dinner soon." she suggests, running her fingers through his hair. She watches him leave while she attempts to pull herself back together. Taking a few deep breaths in and out slowly, steadying herself, before she turns back to face Robin and the note. He already has it open, is staring down at the contents, gripping them so tightly his knuckles have turned white. "Robin?" Suddenly his gaze lifts to hers and if possible Regina's blood runs even colder than it already was. "What is it?"

Robin knows once he shows her what is inside the envelope it is only going to make the situation a hundred times worse and he hates that he is failing her, failing to protect her from this fear and agony. That this man has now taken advantage of such a vulnerable moment. It has to stop. Something has to change.

"Robin, what's in the letter?" Her voice breaks through the turmoil going on inside his brain and he meets her eyes with resignation. He moves the few steps it takes for him to hand over the paper in his grip to her and wishes the frown that crosses her features wasn't necessary.

It's a picture. A photograph of them, all three of them from the other night, shows Henry asleep on the floor in front of the tv and Regina curled up in Robin's arms as they had finished watching the movie on the screen. The image captures Robin pressing a kiss into her hair as Regina's smile beams the joy and contentment she had felt in that particular moment. The scene quietly, domestic in nature. A perfect moment.

Her fingers shake slightly as she slips the note out from behind the photograph.

 _Such a beautiful family. It's a shame I must end it. We will meet soon, My Queen._

Regina drops the letter and photo as if they had burned her, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the involuntary cry that escapes from her throat. "Oh god…" she murmurs, trembling when Robin's arms wrap protectively around her small frame. Burying her face in his neck as he holds her close, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other pulling her tightly against his chest, Regina tries to bite down the panic. She's desperately fighting the instinct to run as far and fast as possible.

Tears are sliding unabashedly down her face as she pulls away and cries frantically, "I can't do this."

Escaping from the kitchen, from that image staring up at her from the floor, Regina bolts from the room. Robin is quick to follow her, finds her in her study, crying into her palms. The images causes his heart to crumble in his chest.

He sits with her on the leather couch, left arm wrapped snuggly around her shoulders as Regina gives into the tears she'd been fighting back in front of Henry, sobbing quietly into Robin's neck. Her voice is nasally as she chokes out a miserable, "How? How did he get to him? How did he get that photograph?"

His heart breaks, a lead weight settling in the pit of Robin's stomach as he runs his hand down the back of her head over and over again. This is his fault. He is here to protect her and Henry and he never should have let this happen. Doesn't know how this creep had slipped past the measures he'd put in place. Robin had checked into everyone that worked at Henry's school, ensured that he should have been perfectly safe there. And there is no way in hell he should have been able to get anywhere near the grounds here. "I don't know," Robin tells her reluctantly. "But I am going to find out." he vows.

Regina pushes away from him suddenly, her face contorted in anger. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting us? Isn't that why you are here, Robin? So things like _this_ don't happen?" Storming over to stand by her desk Regina takes several deep breaths, trying to reign in her emotions. The stress of the situation finally getting to her as she angrily accuses the only person she actually trusts enough to keep her safe. Turning around and seeing the look of miserable disappointment on Robin's face has Regina's own heart shattering. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you're doing everything you can to keep us safe. I'm just so scared, Robin."

Looking at Regina with her tear tracks drying on her cheeks, such a helpless look on her face Robin knows that he would quite happily kill this man for doing this to the woman he loves once they find him. The problem is that Robin isn't sure if he alone can figure this out anymore.

Rising from his seat on the couch Robin walks slowly over to her, doesn't touch her until Regina reaches for his hand herself, gripping it tightly with hers. His other hand brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he cups her cheek. "I know. So am I." he admits. "Regina, I think it's time we bring in some help."

She tenses automatically. "No. I don't want more people involved. I trust you, Robin. I picked _you_ for this." she states adamantly.

"And clearly I'm doing a piss poor job of it too!" he huffs. Doesn't she understand that his only concern is what's best for her and Henry? That he will do whatever it takes to keep them safe, even if that means admitting defeat. "I've hit a dead end at every turn, Regina. I don't know what else to do! And I am not willing to put you at risk because I am failing!"

For a minute Regina just stares at him before her fingers rise to play over his chest, coming to rest directly above his heart. "You are not failing, Robin." she tells him firmly because she will not have him thinking that. Will not let him blame himself for this situation. "I know you've been doing everything you can and it's not your fault that his psycho is clever and keeps slipping through your defenses." Regina bumps her nose against his and gives him a watery smile, despite the heavy weight on her heart. "And you have kept Henry and me safe. Who knows what could have happened by now if you weren't here."

Robin shakes his head, "But today…"

"Today was a wake up call." she interrupts him. "One I think we both needed. We've been so wrapped up in each other, in working out our feelings that we let our guard down. We can't do that, Robin."

"I agree. That's what I'm saying. I think we need more than that. There is an associate of mine who I believe could help us discover this person's identity. He specializes in this type of thing, in tracking people down based on patterns and habits." Robin pauses, "As much as I hate to admit it, I just don't think I have enough experience in this area to find him, Regina. And we have to find him."

She's still hesitant, reluctance written all over her face as Robin's thumb rubs soothingly over the ball of her cheek. "Let me call him. Please." he pleads with her. It might be their last resort to find this guy before something tragic happens.

Regina stares at him for several seconds before nodding slowly. "Ok."

Robin exhales in relief, rests his forehead against hers and whispers, "Thank you." Dropping a kiss to her skin beneath his lips he continues, "Now how about we go spend the rest of the night with Henry?"

The corners of her lips tip up slightly as she breathes, "Sounds perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hellooooo. I apologize for the fact it has been so long since the last update. Time and life kind of got away from me and quite honestly with all the crap that happened with Robin and his death I lost a lot of motivation and interest where OUAT is involved. But I have no intention of abandoning this story or Outlaw Queen. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait ;)**

Killian Jones.

She's not at all sure she likes the idea of bringing this man into their circle but Robin seems convinced that they need him. So Regina will go along with it, will meet this mysterious colleague of his, but that doesn't mean she has to like him.

The two of them are sitting at the table in the kitchen alcove as they wait for the man in question to arrive. Regina fidgeting beside Robin, alternating between tapping her nails along the ceramic of her coffee mug and twisting her fingers together. "Would you relax?" Robin requests.

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Regina leans back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest. "I can't." She's a very private person. Dislikes having to share details of her life that doesn't concern anyone else and she knows that's exactly what she will to have to do. This stranger is going to come into her home and want to know every scandalous, painful detail of the last few months and she hates it.

Ever insightful as he is, Robin is well aware of what has her so ruffled. He pulls her hand away from her body, threads their fingers together and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be alright. Killian is good at what he does. And you can trust him to be discreet."

Regina nods, "I trust your judgement, Robin. I just don't like it."

Before he can say anything further the doorbell chimes and he feels her tense slightly beside him. "Well, you can judge him for yourself in a minute. I'll go get that. Meet you in the study?" Regina nods, watches Robin exit the kitchen and takes another sip of her coffee before getting up and following him. She can hear them talking in the entryway as she walks down the hallway and stops in the doorway to her office. Before Regina can give in to the urge to sneak a peek at this guy he and Robin are rounding the corner and heading toward her.

The man isn't at all what she was expecting. Killian Jones doesn't appear overly buff or tough looking, although there is a definite air of strength around him, but definitely not how she would picture someone in Robin's line of work. With his tight jeans and leather jacket, complete with fingers laden with thick rings and an earring in his right lobe, he looks much more like a bad boy pirate than bodyguard. Although, Robin had never said exactly what it is he does, merely that he was an associate of his.

Killian is giving her a once over himself, eyes traveling from her face down her body before returning his gaze to meet her eyes and smiling slyly as Robin introduces them. "Pleasure to meet you, love."

Frowning, Regina shoots him a haughty frown, not keen on his term of endearment. "Yes, well… please, sit." She gestures to the couch facing her desk in the study, throwing Robin a leary look as he follows them the rest of the way into the room. Choosing to lean against her desk facing him rather than sit beside him. "So, Mr. Jones, I assume Robin has told you why you're here."

Bowing his head slightly he replies, "The basics. Yes. I would like to hear the situation from your point of view though."

Regina takes a steadying breath, "About three months ago I started receiving anonymous letters. They started off innocently enough and I thought it was just an overzealous fan, but after a few weeks they started to become more detailed and direct. The person writing them started describing their hopes of meeting me and being in my life, what they wanted to do once I was. Then details of my life and my movements started showing up in the letters. After a week of those types of letters I hired Robin to find out who it was and to keep me and my son safe."

Killian nods through the recap of events, though Robin's briefed him on most of it, before he asks her, "Do you have any idea who might want to hurt you, Ms. Mills?"

Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, Regina shoots Robin a look that clearly says _You've brought me a moron_ and levels her gaze on Killian's. "If I knew that, Mr. Jones, we wouldn't need you here. So to answer your question, no. I do not know who this man is. If I did he'd already be taken care of and life could go back to being full of rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers."

Robin struggles to stifle the snort Regina's words evoke and fails miserably, outright laughing at the dirty glare she sends him. Oh but how he loves when her sass comes out and clearly Killian is a bit taken aback.

"Alright then," he replies, "Tell me about the times he's crossed the line. When he's gotten too close."

"All of it's crossed a line." She tells him angrily.

Regina feels her ire rising until Robin's touch on her arm grounds her, his grip on her elbow calming her racing pulse. "He knows that, Regina. I promise. Just go through it again with him. Sometimes it helps to put things in place by hearing different perspectives." She pauses a moment, her gaze locked with Robin's as his thumb rubs the skin along her bicep, before nodding, reminding herself that Robin trusts this man. Thinks he can help them. _Her_.

Turning back to Captain Guyliner, Regina takes a breath. "He sent a note home in my son's backpack. Somehow managed to get through the security Robin put in place at his school and used my child as a way to torment me. That was the big one." She pauses, flicks her gaze to Robin's briefly and adds, "And he tried to hurt Robin. Tampered with some of the lighting equipment on set and nearly crushed him."

Killian studies the pair, picks up the subtle vibes passing between them unspoken. Robin had failed to mention he was wrapped up in this on more than just a professional level when he'd called him to help. But it's painfully clear watching the two of them interact. "So these attacks, they're personal. Where he knows they will hurt you most. It sounds to me like it's someone who knows you fairly well." He pauses, drums his fingers on his bent knee resting over his leg, "Or someone who has been studying you for awhile. Enough to know how to manipulate you. Anyone who might fit that description?"

Her thoughts wander to her mother instantly. It sounds exactly like something she would do in order to weasel her way back into Regina's life. Manipulating her daughter's weakness to gain her love back. But something tells her this situation has nothing to do with Cora. She can't say exactly what instinct says it's not but Regina trusts it.

So instead she explains, "I am a very private person, Mr. Jones, despite my celebrity status. I don't let very many people close to me and even fewer near my son. And the few that I have, I trust completely. With both mine and Henry's life. That's what makes this entire situation so disconcerting. No one that I'm close to would taunt me like this."

His gaze meets Robin's and he knows exactly what his friend is thinking. That what Regina has just described is one of the most common (and likely) explanations for their situation but he's inclined to agree with her. And beyond that, he ran thorough background checks on anyone close to her when he'd first started. Everyone had checked out and as he's gotten to know them the last few months Robin is sure that none of them could be the stalker. "Regina's right." He tells Killian. "I don't believe anyone close to her is doing this. It's someone outside the usual suspect pool."

The man shrugs, "Alright, then. I'm going to want to look over those letters. See if I pick up on anything unusual." He tells them both to which Robin assures him they will sit down together to go over each one. Killian watches Regina, standing there with a stiff back and tense muscles, and feels a pang of sympathy. Her entire world has been put in upheaval, something he can certainly relate to. Despite that, she doesn't know him, doesn't really trust him and Killian can tell she's not too overly fond of him. Seeking to reassure her, for Robin's sake if nothing else, he continues, "I will do my best to track the bastard down, love. I swear."

She nods, lips pressed together in a tight line as her nails dig slightly into her elbows. "Thank you. I appreciate it. Robin trusts you and I trust him so I am putting my faith in your capabilities, Mr. Jones." Regina narrows her eyes at him before adding, "Don't let me down. I have too much at stake."

He chuckles. Regina Mills is certainly a feisty woman. It's not hard to tell what Robin sees in her.

"Why don't you meet us here tomorrow morning. You can accompany us to the studio and you and I will dig in while Regina is filming." Robin suggests, met with acknowledgements from the other two still sizing each other up. He grins at the pair of them before saying, "I'll show you out, mate."

Regina watches them leave. She's still not entirely sure about all of this but Robin and Killian are probably right. They need a new perspective and a fresh set of eyes. Regina can only hope that's enough before something goes horribly wrong.

He finds her in her bedroom, reclining along the chaise lounge, her legs curled beneath her as she thumbs through a script, already considering what her next project will be after she's finished this film. Standing in the doorway for a moment, Robin studies her, how beautiful she looks, even doing such an everyday task, and he's hit with a wave of affection. Once all of this is over and behind them he wants to find her like this every single day. It doesn't matter that they've only known each other a few months. He loves her, can't picture her not being in his life.

"So," he starts, stepping into the room as Regina's gaze lifts to meet his, "What do you think?"

There's a pause, a tad awkward, as Regina shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "He'll do, I suppose. Though his fashion sense could use some serious work."

Chuckling Robin continues the rest of the way into the room, lowering himself to sit beside her so he can run his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp and Regina hums, closes her eyes and enjoys the soothing gesture. "Jones is definitely someone you have to come around to." He admits, "But I would trust him with my life." Robin waits until Regina's dark brown orbs are gazing directly into his bright blue ones before he continues, "And more importantly, I trust him with _yours_. And Henry's."

Regina nods. She's willing to give the guy a chance after all. But her curiosity is certainly peaked so it's unsurprising when the next words out of her mouth are a question Robin was expecting. "How did you two meet?"

It's a minute before Robin finally responds, an expression Regina's never seen on his face before as he says quietly, "He helped get me out of a rather sticky situation in my youth."

Well then… Regina hadn't been expecting that answer. Should have perhaps given what she knows of Robin's past but she doesn't comment yet, stares at him expectantly and says. "Care to elaborate?"

Robin shifts, moving to lie comfortably behind Regina on the chaise and curling his arm around her waist to pull her flush against his body. If they're about to get into this discussion he at least wants to be comfortable. Wants to hold the woman he loves in his arms for a little while too. Regina says nothing, wiggles a bit until she's resting comfortably against him, his other arm cradled beneath her neck and shoulder and takes his hand in hers, playing with his fingers a moment. Can't help the smirk when her shifting elicits a quiet groan from Robin as her bum bumps against his hips.

"It was during my days with the Merry Men." he starts when they've both settled. "We were targeting yachts down at the Marina, figured they'd be an easy in and out mark." He pauses, mutters, "Stupid," under his breath and Regina feels the back and forth motion of him shaking his head behind her.

She's dragging her fingertips up and down his forearm now in absent, soothing passes. "I take it that idea didn't pan out so well for you."

"Not in the slightest." Robin confirms with a laugh. It's easier to talk about now that that part of his past is so far behind him. At the time it had been a bit of a wakeup call, made him question if what he was doing was actually worth the risk. The beginning of his desire to leave his thieving ways behind him. "The first few we snuck onto went off without a hitch and we took what we could carry and left without anyone the wiser. Or so we thought."

His fingers are swirling in lazy circles over Regina's belly as he speaks. "Jones is a bail bondsman. Is pretty much an expert at tracking people down, which is one of the reasons I called him." he adds as an afterthought. Wants to explain his reasoning for bringing this man she doesn't really trust into their lives, to understand why he himself trusts him. He wants her to be okay with this.

"He was staking out the marina for a job while we were robbing the boats, witnessed the whole thing happen. We decided to go back the next night and hit the rest of the yachts we'd skipped over. Which turned out to be a pretty poor choice on our parts."

Robin nuzzles his nose against the back of Regina's head, letting the sweet scent of her shampoo fill his senses. It distracts him for a moment, has him pondering how soon he can wrap up this conversation and get her into bed, before Regina gently elbows him and mutters, "Keep going."

So he continues his tale with, "One of the owners ended up returning to his boat unexpectedly while I happened to be in the middle of robbing it. Will, one of my fellow Merry Men, had been assigned to stake out the dock and signal if something went wrong." Robin snickers as he recalls what had happened instead. It's humorous now looking back on it, so very like Will, but he'd been ready to throttle his friend at the time. "Apparently he'd been casually strolling up and down the dock when this pretty blonde stopped to flirt with him."

Her laughter erupts in the quiet atmosphere around them as she turns around in his hold to face him. Winding her arms around his waist, Regina slips her leg between both of his, grins up at him, and quips, "It's always the pretty blondes isn't it?"

Robin's fingers instantly rise to thread through her dark locks he so adores, "Oh, I don't know. I've always had a particular weakness for brunettes. I find them quite distracting..." Regina's answering smirk is infectious and he can't help leaning down to place a peck on her lips.

As appealing as the idea of distracting him for the rest of the night is Regina wants to hear the rest of the story, is enjoying the insight into his past life. For as much as she loves him now, the idea of him as an honorable thief is an intriguing one. Instead she prompts, "So what happened while young Will was flirting away and neglecting his duties?"

Letting his hand slip through her hair, Robin caresses up and down her spine as he answers, "Well I was below deck rummaging around when I heard footsteps above. Of course I panicked." His fingers still for a moment as Robin briefly loses himself in the memory. "I learned a valuable lesson that day. Never go into a job without a way out." He tells her to which Regina nods, struggles to keep the corners of her mouth from tipping up in amusement at the seriousness of his tone.

"Noted."

Robin laughs, resumes the soothing passes of his fingertips up and down her back and continues. "I was young and stupid and trapped on a rich man's yacht about to be caught stealing with no way out. So I'm trying to think on my feet, debating whether to risk slipping up above or search for a place to hide until I could get out when I hear raised voices."

"Oh did Will manage to pull himself away from the blonde to do his job after all?" she interrupts only to be shushed by Robin.

"As a matter of fact, no. It turned out to be Killian. Though I didn't know it at the time. But it was the perfect distraction for me to creep above and sneak down the ladder on the far side back onto the dock and I wasn't going to question my luck. Of course the two of them are standing there arguing with each other so there's no way for me to get there without them noticing. So I'm hanging on to this ladder-" Robin breaks off and frowns down at her when Regina snorts.

She's laughing, her body vibrating against his as she apologizes. "I'm sorry. Just enjoying the mental image of you stuck hanging off the side of a yacht."

And Robin grins, lets out a laugh of his own as he concedes, "I suppose it is rather amusing. Though it didn't feel so at the time."

"I'm sure it didn't." she replies, biting her lower lip to control her mirth.

"Anyway, I'm waiting, listening to them argue until eventually he storms back onto the boat and Killian smirks and then turns and looks right at me."

"You know, for a thief you tend to get caught an awful lot." Regina comments, earning a gentle swat on her shoulder from Robin.

"Twice. I've only been caught twice. I'll have you know I am an excellent thief." Robin mocks offense, settles his hand on her hip casually, fingers curled against her form. "And I happen to have gotten one of my oldest friends out of it so it wasn't all bad."

Regina laughs. She's needed this. Time alone with Robin to laugh and tease without the weight of the world on their shoulders. Even if it's an illusion and they'll be forced back to reality tomorrow, for the moment she can snuggle with him and find humor in his anecdotes. For just this short expanse of time she can breathe. "Right. And how exactly did your friendship with Captain Guyliner come about out of that scenario?" She asks, grinning as she feels Robin's laugh vibrate through his whole body. Regina so enjoys that sound.

She's resting her head beneath his chin and Robin tips his head down, inhaling her scent again as he tells the rest of his and Killian's beginnings. "Well I got back up on the dock and he suggested we go get a drink. Figured the least I could do after he'd helped me out was buy the man a beer. So I took a gamble he wasn't going to turn me in and we went to a nearby bar."

Robin goes on to explain how Killian had told him what his profession was, how he'd been watching the docks for days and had witnessed the robbery the previous evening. He'd recognized him from around town, knew he was one of the leaders of the Merry Men and figured whatever they'd stolen was going to a good cause. Told him how he saw the whole thing play out and noticed the owner returning while his friend had been otherwise occupied and had decided to step in and try to keep him out of jail.

"And somehow we became friends. He's always had my back and I appreciate his loyalty. Especially when it was initially directed toward a stranger. If I'm ever in a pinch I call Jones and he comes without question. It's not easy to find those types of people." Robin finishes quietly, feels Regina nod against his chin before she pulls away to look him in the eye.

"You're lucky to have found a friend like that. I don't know if I've ever really had anyone like that in my life." She confesses. Sure she has Tink, her best friend for over a decade now, and while she knows the woman would do anything for her or Henry she honestly doesn't know if she would drop everything for them. Regina hopes she would. If the situation were reversed she knows she'd do whatever Tink needed. But she's not the type to lean on people and she rarely lets anyone close enough to develop that kind of relationship. And sometimes she worries over the distance she keeps from people. Unfortunately, she has no one to blame but herself for her lack of a support system.

Robin frowns, the conviction in her tone worrisome. She's got that crinkle in her forehead she gets when she's upset and he leans down and presses his lips to it. Seeking to soothe whatever dark thoughts have formed in her mind, he cups her cheek, rubs his thumb over the apple of her cheek as has become his habit and whispers what he hopes are reassuring words quietly between them.

"Well now you do. I would walk through fire for you, milady. And you need never worry about being alone again because I'm not going anywhere. No matter how hard you try."

Regina grins, her eyes a bit glassy as she attempts to lighten the mood again, "I already know that. After all, I already tried getting rid of you and it didn't work did it?"

"It most certainly did not." Robin replies proudly and her smile widens. Truly, his words mean more to her than he could imagine but she wants to maintain their playful moods.

"I suppose the means I have to like him now, don't I?"

Robin laughs, shakes his head and pulls her closer. "Honestly, I think you and Killian would get on rather well if you both give it a chance, but no, you don't have to like him entirely. As long as he helps us figure out who's stalking you that's all I care about."

Nodding, Regina stretches her neck so her lips can reach Robin's for a deep kiss, their mouths parting and tongues sliding languidly against each other. "Come on, let's go to bed. We should both probably be rested for tomorrow."

"You actually believe we'll get any rest if we climb into that bed together?" Robin asks, his hand sliding back down her body to palm her ass, giving it a squeeze that has Regina letting out an undignified giggle.

"Maybe I just plan to wear you out." She jokes with an eyebrow wiggle before shuffling off the chaise and laughing as he quickly follows her.

Killian meets them at the house the following morning, accompanies them to set where they part ways with Regina and the two of them hunker down to go over everything.

Robin finds himself staring down at the photograph in front of him, a stark contrast to the sea of letters all in the same loopy scrawl he's come to despise. He's been going over the notes with Killian, filling him in on everything he's pieced together, the progressive pattern of them. But it is this photograph that is the key. He knows it, something in his gut telling him that this is their link to the bastard.

Looking up when he hears a drawn out sigh from beside him he watches his friend set the last of the letters down before him, "This is one twisted son of a bitch, mate." He concludes and Robin scowls at him.

"Why do you think I called you? They're getting worse, more violent, more desperate, and I still have no idea who it is." Robin pauses, glances back down to the image of Regina curled into him on the couch before continuing, "And I refuse to risk Regina's safety because of it."

He studies him a minute, eyes flickering down to the photograph in Robin's grasp, "You've really lost your head over the lass haven't you?"

There's not an ounce of hesitation in Robin's voice when he responds immediately, "I'm in love with her."

Killian raises an eyebrow. He's known Robin for a long time and after the disaster and fall out with Marian he wasn't sure his friend would ever attempt to have a serious relationship again, given the nature of his work and the fact he spends every free moment of time he can manage with his son. But there's no denying the truth to his words and Killian grins, "Well then, we best find the bastard then, shouldn't we? Lucky for you, I'm the best."

Robin lets out a tense chuckle, "And always so modest." There is a prickling along the base of his spine however, trickling up to his neck, feels like there are ants crawling over his skin. It has him on edge and Robin is fighting every urge to rush off to Regina, to make sure she's ok. But she's filming and he'd seen her not even a half hour ago before he and Killian had excused themselves to find a quiet spot to hunker down in. Still, he sets the photograph down, shoots off a quick text to her to double check.

 _Just checking in. I trust Gold is still breathing ;)_

Setting the phone face up on the table Robin goes back to analyzing the information before him.

"My instincts tell me it's someone within the studio but I went over everyone when Regina started filming and everyone in the cast and crew checked out." Robin's brow furrows in frustration. They're close, he can feel it, but it's like this man's identity is still just out of reach. It's maddening.

Nodding, Killian comments, "Well considering in all the time I've worked with you I've never known your instincts to be wrong let's go over everyone again, see if something unusual turns up."

Willing to try anything at this point Robin fires up his laptop to bring up the list of cast and crew for the film Regina is working on with links to the background checks he'd run on all of them. After e-mailing the file to Killian the pair begin sifting through names.

"Have you considered her co-star? Graham Hunt?" He notes the way Robin's jaw clenches automatically at the mention of the man's name before continuing, "For someone in the spotlight he appears to be a loner, which fits the profile. He isn't in many of the tabloids, his name isn't splashed all over the internet, and he does have easy access to her. No one would look twice at his being around her."

Struggling with the nasty flash of jealousy that whips through him at the mention of Graham, Robin shakes his head. "No. He's certainly interested in her enough," he replies in a clipped tone that has Killian

raising an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth tipping up slightly, "but he's too direct a person. Not the type to play games. And this psycho has been toying with her from the beginning." Personal feelings aside he doesn't think Graham actually capable of hurting Regina, even if Robin would like to punch the guy more often than not.

"Interested in her, huh?" Killian goads him, unable to resist an outright laugh at the dirty look Robin shoots him.

"Graham Hunt would be only too happy to turn their working relationship into a personal one. Lucky for his sake Regina does not return that interest." Robin replies. "But it's not him." They both return to scanning the names on the list.

Robin's eyes wander to the photograph again. The man is obviously jealous of his relationship with Regina, of her returning Robin's affections while she runs from his. The similarities between what is occurring now and what had happened with Daniel have been weighing on Robin's mind since she'd shared her past with him. The circumstances seem to be too similar for it to be merely a coincidence.

Letting out a sigh he mentions in a low voice, "She has had serious issues with a co-star in the past though."

That piques Killian's interest and his eyes latch onto Robin's. "What kind of issues?"

Hesitating to betray Regina's confidence Robin debates with himself. At this point that have to consider every option, no more tiptoeing around the seriousness of the issue. "Ten years ago Leopold King thought he would use his attractive, young co-star to fix his image, give his career a desperately needed boost. When Regina refused his advances he went crazy and murdered her fiance."

"Bloody hell, mate." Killian remarks, processing the new information.

"I know." Robin replies. "She's been through a lot, too much. She doesn't deserve any of this." Squeezing a hand around his to-go cup of coffee absently Robin frowns in contemplation. "I've looked into him, he's locked up, isn't even up for parole for another five years, but do you think he could have something to do with this? Is somehow pulling strings from inside?" He asks.

Killian considers for a minute, "He could be, I suppose. Sounds as if he would certainly have the motive to want to torment Regina but I think he would have to have some serious connections to be able to pull it off. This guy's too involved in Regina's daily movements for it to realistically be King." Tapping his index finger repeatedly on his bottom lip he continues, "It might be something to poke around in though. If he's got a contact on the outside I can find out."

Robin nods appreciatively, glancing down at his phone to see if Regina has responded. She hasn't and he struggles to tamp down the instant rise of panic he feels. She's busy. He knows how Gold is and she probably hasn't even had a chance to check her phone, let alone respond to him. That tiny niggle of worry still persists though and Robin drums his fingers along the table in irritation.

"We're going to find him, Locksley." Killian's not used to seeing his friend and colleague this rattled. It's a good thing Robin brought him in when he did, he'd been right. He's too involved. That's when mistakes start to happen. Mistakes Robin can't afford to take with the woman he loves.

"I know. I've just got a bad feeling." He confesses.

"Let's plug away at some more of this list and then we'll go check on your lady. Sound good?" Robin nods and tries to refocus, pushing his worries and thoughts of Regina to the back of his mind.

It isn't long before Killian's voice breaks through Robin's concentration."Tell me about the day the scaffolding fell again."

Robin lets out a sigh, ashamed to admit that it hadn't been one of his finest moments. "I was distracted that day," he confesses, "Regina and I were in the middle of a disagreement and, I admit, was focused more on her than our surroundings."

"What kind of disagreement?" He asks, curious. Robin isn't one to get distracted easily.

He smiles a bit wistfully before responding, "Regina was being stubborn," his tone ripe with affection as he says it. "We'd both finally given into our feelings for each other and she was running away. I was trying to give her some space and make her see reason." Killian acknowledges him, waving a hand for him to continue. Though Robin doesn't miss the smirk his friend does a poor job of concealing.

"I was wandering around set, heading closer to the stage where she was acting when I heard metal crunching and looked up. One of the sets of lights had come loose from the scaffolding overhead and nearly fell on top of me before I dodged out of the way." Robin pauses, takes another sip of his coffee and checks his phone once more. Still nothing from Regina.

"Regina was distraught and I was just focused on getting her alone to calm her down and reassure her. When we got back to her trailer there was another note. Basically said that the incident had been a warning and for me to keep my hands off of her." He tells him, anger rising as he remembers, recalling the way Regina had blamed herself. How it had been one more obstacle he'd had to overcome before he could convince her to give them a shot.

Killian interjects with, "So it clearly was not an accident. And was certainly intended as a message. Did you look into it any further after that?"

Robin gives him a baleful look. "Yes, of course. I double checked with security and no one came in or out of the lot that day that wasn't scheduled to be there. I ran new background checks on everyone again and questioned all of the lighting techs but none of them knew what had happened. In fact, not one of them were even up there when the damn thing fell."

"What about the rest of the crew?" he asks. "Could someone else working that day have tampered with it?"

Musing over the suggestion, Robin concedes, "I suppose it's a possibility. Nothing suspicious popped up in the new background checks. Though I could have missed something. Let's go through them again."

Several minutes go by as the two of them go over the information in front of them before Killian pipes up with, "What about this guy? Sydney Glass? He's not on your original crew list but he shows up on the second one you ran." He'd been cross checking the two lists to see if anyone had signed on to work on the film after Robin's initial check, Glass' name popping out as one of the few who had.

He glances up, to where Killian is studying his screen with a mild frown. "Camera man? Right?" Robin asks, double checking he's matching the correct face with the name in his mind. Killian nods and points to something on his screen.

"Says here he was hired as an extra crewman two weeks after the start of the production. But he has no prior history of working on any movie or film for the studio previously."

Robin nods, trying to remember the details. "That's correct. He had a background in…" His voice trails off, eyes going wide as his gaze meets KIllian's over the table in horror. That sick feeling he's had all day returning ten fold as he finishes, "Photography…" A tabloid reporter if he isn't mistaken and, God, he is an absolute idiot. How could he have been so stupid as to not catch something like that?

Granted, Robin had no idea of Regina's history with the paparazzi when he'd looked into the cast so he hadn't been looking for it, but still. He should have known better. Should have digged deeper. Should have made the connection sooner.

"We need to get to Regina. Now." he clips out, a new kind of panic making his throat tight. That voice in the back of his mind telling him to be worried even stronger now. Something's wrong. He can feel it. Robin's up out of his seat and bolting toward the sound stage where Regina is shooting before Killian can even acknowledge the pieces they've put together. Groaning, he takes off after his friend.

Over on set, Gold calls cut and announces they're taking a break so he can go over the footage and they're all released for a half hour. Regina let's out a breath of relief. She's distracted today, hadn't slept well the night before, despite Robin's reassuring presence beside her, and is tired and worn out as a result. Thinking of Robin she smiles to herself. Thirty minutes with him is just what she needs to boost her energy. He'd said he and Killian were going to go set up camp and go over things, she assumes he'd use her trailer for that as he typically does.

Waving off Graham's suggestion they grab some lunch together over at craft services, she tells Tink she'll be in her trailer and heads across the lot. It's not until she's about to step inside that she glances down to see the text message from him and grins, causes her to chuckle as she pushes the door open.

But something's off. It's empty, for one. No Robin to be seen anywhere. The hair on the back of Regina's neck prickles, goosebumps peppering her skin as soon as she steps foot into her trailer. Her eyes dart around the familiar space, searching for something out of place, as she fights the instinct to turn and run.

By the time an arm wraps around her waist, hand pressing a faintly sweet smelling cloth over her mouth and nose she never saw coming, it is too late. She feels her eyelids droop heavily, as she struggles to break free of the hold around her, her limbs feel like lead until eventually everything goes dark…


	13. Anniversary Update

**A/N: Surprise! Today marks the one year anniversary of me posting this story. So I wanted to do something to celebrate and thank all of you for continuing to read and love this story. It means so much to me. This is a little flashback set between chapter five and six and thank you to I'mInLoveWithLana for the request for jealous Regina that inspired it. I hope you all enjoy!**

It isn't often that Mal surprises her on set. Not that it's ever an unwelcome visit. Quite the contrary in fact. She loves seeing her manager as often as possible. Considers the woman to be as much of a friend as colleague. But it is unexpected whenever it happens. She hasn't shown up once since they'd started filming and Regina knows she's been busy with other clients and she's extremely focused on work (people don't call her The Dragon for nothing). But the absence had seemed a little odd when she usually checks in once or twice a production.

Though in fairness Regina has had quite a bit on her mind. Between her growing feelings for Robin and the constant stress over whoever this stalker could be or when he'll make his next move she hasn't had a great deal of time to dwell on Mal's lack of involvement.

She notices her slip in the back while they're rehearsing a scene, then Gold's barking orders at her and Graham and Regina shifts her attention back to work. Mal's more than capable of fending for herself. It's not for another half hour when they've been given a break while they set up the scene properly that Regina seeks out where her manager has gotten to. Her eyes roaming around the soundstage for a glimpse of those platinum blonde curls. And that's when she spots them.

Robin and Mal.

They've met before. That day she'd been forced to drag him along to meetings right after he'd started working for her, but the two of them had barely spoken that day from what she recalls. Robin had merely hovered annoyingly in the background while she and Mal had discussed things. But now here they are. Tucked away in a corner having a quiet conversation, completely focused on each other. Isn't he suppose to be watching _her_? Or the other people milling about? Something actually related to the job she's hired him for?

Regina watches the other woman take a step closer to him, her body brushing Robin's slightly as one of her finely manicured nails trails lightly down his bicep, and suddenly all the elation she'd had when she first saw her walk in evaporates.

What are they doing? Together?

Mal laughs at something Robin says and Regina can hear the melodic timbre all the way across the room. Then she's leaning into him, eyes heavy lidded and flirtatious. Regina knows the look. Has gone out with Mal enough to recognize when she's attracted to someone. And she's sending major vibes Robin's way. Regina can practically feel the pheromones from across the room. Something he appears to be thoroughly enjoying if the twinkle in his eyes and that smile that has his dimples creasing is any indication.

How dare he?

He'd been lecturing her on admitting their feelings only days ago and now he's flirting with her manager of all people? And right in front of her at that. The nerve. Regina's glad to know all those feelings he's supposedly harboring for her are so easily pushed aside by an attractive woman turning her charm on him. That when it involves her he can switch from personal to solely professional in the blink of an eye (while she's struggling to deal with the formality hanging between them) but has no trouble ogling another woman while on the job.

She should be grateful for it. That he's putting her safety before his supposed personal desires. That's what she'd wanted, isn't it? Though standing there making eyes at Mal is a pretty poor way to show it. But when his hand lifts to grip Mal's elbow and he leans in to whisper something into her ear Regina can't contain herself.

Before she realizes what she's doing she's stomping over to where the pair stand, ignoring the startled look from Robin and the knowing one Mal gives her. "What's going on here?" she asks, intends for it to come out conversationally but her tone ends up sounding much more like an accusation. Mal's smirk tips up a notch at the corner of her mouth. But damn it, her blood is boiling. However irrational it may be. That ugly little green eyed monster is cartwheeling around her system and she can't control it. Robin is her bodyguard. _Hers_. Not Mal's to be flirting with. Despite whatever lies she's convinced them both of Regina doesn't want him dallying with anyone else. The thought halts Regina's tirade before it has a chance to really begin. It's unfair. Robin's _not_ hers. Doesn't belong to her in any capacity beyond professional association because that's what she's told him she wants. However untrue it may be.

She has absolutely no right to stake any sort of claim over him. She's made the choice not to pursue whatever it is that's been happening between them. He's free to flirt with whomever he chooses and she can't do a damn thing about it.

The fact that he's been distant for days isn't helping the situation. She misses him terribly. A sort of gnawing ache just beneath her breast bone that makes itself known with every impersonal interaction. The lack of physical contact. So to see Robin touch Mal so casually hurts, causes that jealousy to flair up and Regina has to bite her tongue to keep from voicing it. It's been days since they've had a real conversation let alone since he'd touched her in any way that wasn't a hundred percent necessary and she hadn't realized what Robin backing off would actually look like. Or more importantly how it would feel.

Yet, there's nothing she can do to change that. They can't do this. Have a relationship. The two of them can't flirt or laugh or touch unrestrainedly. Not when she's terrified of getting close to him. Look at how she's behaving already. Raging with jealousy over a friend. A woman she trusts implicitly when very few fall into that category.

And Regina knows if she told Mal to back off she would. She'd give her shit and tease her mercilessly for it but she wouldn't poach Regina's territory. However, that would require admitting that Robin's been right all along. She does feel something for him. A lot of somethings actually and she's not quite ready for that yet. Doesn't know if she ever will be honestly. Not after what she went through with Daniel. And that's so unfair to Robin. The last thing she wants is to lead him on. So Regina struggles to dial back the envy flowing freely through her veins.

The problem is now they're standing there, both of them watching her expectantly. Robin's giving her a look. One that conveys he is perfectly aware of what's gotten under her skin, why she's stormed over here and interrupted them and there's just a hint of smugness to it. God, she wants to slap it right off his face. Or kiss that smirk away. Either would work just fine for her. The disjunction only serves to have Regina's emotions swirling more confusingly inside her.

"Robin and I are just having a chat, dear." Mal finally answers her initial question, draws Regina's gaze away from Robin's tempting baby blues to her own. "He's been catching me up on everything that's been going on around here."

Her eyes whip back to Robin's with a touch of panic that eases with the almost imperceptible shake of his head. Mal's not talking about the letters. He hasn't told her about those.

"I was telling her what a devil Gold's been." Robin interjects. Resists the urge to reach out a hand and rub it soothingly down her arm. He'd seen the momentary fear in her eyes, understands the reasoning for it. She wants to keep this situation private. Even from someone she trusts. And he'll respect that for as long as he can. As long as he can still keep her safe himself.

Regina nods, "Right," she feels silly now that she's standing here, one step away from interrogating them about an innocent conversation. Hadn't really thought through the impression her storming over here would give and now that she has she isn't quite sure how to cover up her jealous blunder. "Well, you know how Gold can be. Though if you wanted to let out that dragon bitch I know is hiding in there I wouldn't mind watching you raise a little hell with him." She jokes, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture.

How does she get herself out of this?

Luckily, she's saved as Mal quips that she'll go teach that imp a thing or two and excuses herself to go speak to the director. The blonde goes to leave with a seductive smile for Robin, brushing her fingers over his arm once more, and a wink for Regina. Watches her client's fingers clench into a fist at her side at the movement and let's out that throaty laugh again, murmuring something about green being Regina's color as she struts away. Oh, she's going to murder the woman. Friend or not.

It's obvious Robin hears the comment too because the first sentence out of his mouth once Mal meanders away in the direction of the monitors (conveniently leaving the two of them standing there in awkward silence) is, "Were you jealous?" His voice amused, a sliver of hope skirting around the edges.

Regina scoffs, "Of course not," tries to brush the question off, but she knows it doesn't sound nearly as convincing as it should. This is Robin. He knows her well enough to know when she's lying and has never been afraid to call her on her bullshit. It's not a shock when he does just that.

"Really? It certainly appears that way from where I'm standing, milady. Seems your manager agrees. Which is odd considering you supposedly have no feelings for me. Whatsoever. Isn't that what you told me?" He takes a step closer, right into her personal space and Regina has to tip her head up to continue looking him in the eye. Her stomach flip flops, rolling with nervous energy. "Are you saying something different now?"

"N-no." she stutters before pulling herself together and lifting her chin a fraction. She will not let Robin throw her this way. Even if what he's accusing her of is completely true. She just let her emotions get carried away for a minute. That's all. It doesn't change anything. Regina inches back a step and repeats firmly. "No. That's not what I'm saying."

Damn the woman. She's jealous. It's written all over her face, her body language. They both know it. Yet, she's still standing there denying it. Too stubborn for her own good. Not that Robin should be encouraging her. He's been trying his best to keep their interactions completely professional. Doing a damn fine job of it too. Even if it is killing him. It's for her safety though. Something he is unwilling to gamble with.

But she'd stormed her way over here in huff because he been _talking_ to another woman, silently staking her claim and it had thrilled him. It might make him petty and a fool but Robin can't help feeling reassured by the display. He's not alone. Whatever she says or does, however many times she denies it Regina feels something for him. What the hell they are going to do about it he doesn't have a clue but at least they're in the same boat.

Just a modicum a validation is all he wants. All they can allow themselves at this point and she's refusing him even that.

Regina watches his face falls, heart squeezing painfully, and she aches to tell him the truth. That she's crazy about him, and terrified of what she could feel for him if she allowed herself. She loves deeply. Always has and if she were to let Robin into her heart it would be no different. There would be no going back.

But she's not ready for that. So she will continue to deny the existence of whatever it is between them. Will play dumb and pretend she hasn't spent the last ten minutes acting like a jealous fool if it means she doesn't end up with her heart broken and shattered once again.

"Right then. My mistake." Robin replies, disappointment clear as day. He nods toward the direction Mal had headed and says, "Looks like they're almost ready for you. Better get back. I have work I should be focusing on anyway and so do you."

Regina nods, turns on her heel to walk away. The whole interaction leaving her hollow and unsatisfied. Jealousy is funny that way.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. Sorry to have left you on a cliff hanger for so long. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!**

"What do you mean she's not here?" Robin questions Tink in disbelief. He and Killian had gotten to set, ready to interrogate Glass only to discover that Gold had given everyone a break and Regina had left the sound stage.

"She told me she was headed back to her trailer. From the look on her face when she left I thought she was off canoodling with you." she tells him, her teasing tone instantly fading and her features turning into a frown when Robin takes off at a sprint in the direction of Regina's trailer. She gives Killian a puzzled glance before he too is hastening to follow Robin, the petite blonde not far behind them.

Robin is frantically moving about the trailer by the time they catch up to him. "She's not here!" he pants, panicked. He's clutching Regina's cell phone in his hand, waving it about from where he'd found it carelessly tossed to the floor. "Where the hell is she?" Moving to squeeze past the two of them in the doorway he is stopped by Killian's hands on his shoulders.

"Breathe, mate. Just calm down for one minute."

"I can't bloody well calm down, he's got Regina!" Robin nearly shouts, breathing labored. He's panicking, can feel the blood rushing through his veins, pounding in his ears to the point he can't focus, can't think clearly. Can't do anything but give into the crippling fear that grips him by the throat. This is all his fault. If only he hadn't been so blind, had figured it out sooner, Regina wouldn't be god-knows-where.

"And you running off half-cocked isn't going to help anyone, least of all Regina." he counters.

Tink's voice breaks through the roaring in Robin's brain. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Who has Regina?" She's watching them as if they've both lost their minds and Robin wants to scream. They don't have time for this. They need to find Sidney _now._ Struggling to quell the icy panic coursing through every inch of his body he takes a few deep breaths. In and out. _In_ and _out_. Deep down he knows Killian is right. They have to stop and think, he can't just run off without a plan. Hell, they don't even have a clue where the bastard might have taken her. Tink's voice slices through the air, impatience evident as she repeats, " _Who_ has Regina?"

Robin meets her confused gaze and sighs, "Sidney Glass," he tells her. A puzzled expression crossing her features but before she can manage another question he continues with, "Regina has had someone stalking her for the past few months, sending her vile letters and following her movements. That's why she hired me in the first place. To protect her and Henry. We finally just put enough of the pieces together and determined it has to be Glass.

"The camera guy?" she asks, "The creepy one who's always watching, Regina?"

His eyes narrow in her direction, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you have said something about him before?" Robin accuses her angrily. Damnit. How could he have missed it? Because he'd been too wrapped up in her, in them, to notice what was going on around them he tells himself, his fury now directed inward. If anything happens to her because he'd been careless Robin will never forgive himself.

Tink crosses her arms in a defensive stance. "No one told me anything about someone threatening her! I didn't know there was a problem or I would have said something! I thought he was just another guy enamoured with her. She's a drop dead gorgeous movie star for Christ sake. Men and women are constantly fawning over her. I didn't think anything of it."

"Yes, and now she's missing." Robin grumbles.

"How do you know she's missing?" she asks him.

Robin gestures around the empty trailer, wiggles the phone still in his grasp. "She's not here is she? And Regina wouldn't leave her phone tossed on the floor. Not to mention this guy's been threatening, hinting to her that they will finally come face to face in the last few letters she's received." Tink glares at him, and Robin gives her a similar look in return before Killian pipes up.

"Hate to break this up, but arguing isn't helping. We need to find Glass, talk to anyone who's seen him today and if they know where he is or could be going."

Right. Okay. Robin nods, regroups. He needs to focus, can't let his emotions get the better of him right now no matter how terrified he is. The only way they are going to be able to find Regina is if he can set his feelings aside and do his job properly, what she'd hired him to do in the first place. Taking another minute to calm his racing pulse, breathing in and out slowly through his nose, Robin works out their best course of action.

"Alright. There's no way he could have gotten her out of here without anyone noticing." He pauses, a mental image of Regina struggling against the man who's been tormenting her and being forced into submission flashing through Robin's mind as he suppresses a shudder. He let's up a silent prayer that she's safe and will remain that way until he can get to her before continuing, "Surely someone must have seen them leave. We need to go look at the security footage." Robin's eyes meet Jones, "I want to know everything about Sidney Glass. Can you handle that?"

At Killian's nod of agreement Robin starts to head back out the door when Tink's voice stops him. "Hold it. What am I supposed to do?" Before Robin can even get a word in she's barreling over his protest, "And don't even think about telling me nothing. If you think I'm going to sit around while my best friend has possibly been kidnapped by some insane stalker you're mental."

He doesn't have time for this. Every second he's here turns into another minute Regina is with that lunatic. But he knows Tink well enough at this point to be sure she won't back down. So he requests, "Will you go check on Henry? Take him back to the house so we know he's safe? Distract him until I can get there to talk to him?" She agrees easily, and then the three of them are heading in separate directions.

There's a throbbing in her head, echoing through every inch of her body, that finally rouses Regina from her slumber. She takes a minute to breathe deeply, inhaling and exhaling oxygen through her lungs, before she opens her eyelids to narrow slits, unsure what to expect. The room is dim (the single window in the space completely covered) but there's enough light to make out a few large pieces of furniture. The lumpy bed she's sprawled on, the large wooden work table and single chair in the room. There's a floor lamp shoved back into the corner, the only source of light in the room, casting an eerie glow about the tiny space.

Gradually, Regina rouses herself, opening her eyes fully and pushing herself up into more of a sitting position. Her stomach rolls with the movement, a wave a nausea overcoming her and she struggles against the urge to toss up her lunch. She has no idea where she is, the last thing she remembers is walking into her trailer looking for Robin. Taking a deep breath, Regina closes her eyes another moment and pinches the bridge of her nose as she fights off the dizziness before glancing around the room in more detail.

Plain furnishings, equipment of some type piled in the corner and bins spread out in a neat row along the work table, a few cameras and lenses scattered about. But that's not what has fear gripping her by the throat.

Hundreds of photos are strung up around the room. A collage of images documenting various moments in her life on the wall, more recent photographs clipped to the string that runs from one corner of the room to the other and back again. The sight chills her blood, has goosebumps breaking out over her flesh as Regina wraps her arms around her torso. Who is this guy? And just how long has he been stalking her? She sees images of her with Henry when he was little, her laughing with Tink on a set she'd filmed on years ago, several of her around LA, a few of her and Robin being intimate that trigger a sick feeling of violation within her. It's the pictures of her and Daniel in one corner that make her heart stop, though.

"You're awake, my queen."

Robin stares miserably at the footage in front of him. Watches as Regina brushes Tink's arm to get her attention and then heads off set. His eyes switch to the monitor to the left where he sees her exit the sound stage and make her way down to where her trailer is set up. She's checking her phone and even though her head is down he can see her chuckle at something on the screen and then she's disappearing into her trailer. Robin leans forward to stare intently at the screen, searching for any hint of movement or something out of the ordinary.

It's no more than a few minutes before the door opens again and he watches _him_ emerge. Glass. The bastard. He's rolling a large crate out on a dolly, his beady eyes shifting left and right, taking in his surroundings. He sets off toward the back of the studio to a lot where Robin knows a great majority of crew members come and go from their cars.

He watches him weave in and out of camera range, jumping from monitor to monitor as he casually strolls through the lot. Waving and greeting people as if he hasn't just abducted a woman. Likely shoved her into that crate and is carting her off to god knows where. Robin's stomach twists as he watches him leave, thinking of Regina trapped in that tiny space. How had he let this happen? It's his bloody job to keep things like this from happening and the bastard has stolen her right out from under his nose. He thought his security had been tight enough, even with his suspicions that it was someone Regina worked with he'd been cautious and alert as to who was around her. Who came on and off set. But in a studio as large as this one it's impossible to track every single person's movements. And fucking Glass had slipped under his radar. If anything happens to Regina because he'd missed the signs Robin would never forgive himself.

Sidney disappears around a corner of a building past the security checkpoint, the one just before the lot Robin knows he's headed to and his eyes flicker frantically over the various screens. "Where'd he go?" He looks accusingly at the guard reclining back in his chair lazily who merely shrugs. It takes considerable will power for Robin to refrain from throttling the man, inhaling and exhaling for a moment. "Where is the footage from the camera positioned at the employee lot?" he demands.

The man points a stubby finger toward the blank monitor at the bottom of the row. "Been broken for a few weeks now. No one's bothered to fix it."

Bollocks.

What is he going to do now? He's convinced Glass is the one who's been harassing her, may not have actual proof, at least not any he could take to the police at the moment but Robin is certain. So he'll just have to find them on his own. Killian chooses that moment to enter the security room, motioning his head for Robin to follow him back outside.

"Did you find anything?" Robin questions him immediately.

Killian holds up a slip of paper between his index and middle finger. "I have his home address and talked with a few of the other camera men. Turns out he's a bit of a loner. No surprise there. Doesn't really interact much with the crew beyond what's absolutely necessary. None of them have spent any time with him outside of working hours."

It's nothing Robin hadn't expected to learn. Still, it doesn't exactly help them either and there's a prickling at the back of his skull, one that serves as a steady reminder they don't have the luxury of wasting time. Not with Regina's life at stake. He has no idea what Sidney Glass is capable of but based on his letters of "affection" Robin doesn't want to take a chance finding out. He feels his frustration and agitation rising. "So no one has any idea where he could have gone?" As Killian shakes his head, Robin grumbles, "Another dead end."

Over an hour and a half has passed already, and Robin feels every minute ticking by, each one driving Regina farther and farther away from his grasp. To top matters off he's had to field questions and demands from Gold's assistant about where the lead actress for his bloody film has disappeared to. Something Robin does not have the time nor energy to be dealing with. Not to mention, he's still attempting to keep the whole thing quiet. Regina has been adamant about keeping this out of the press and the second all of these people find out she's missing there is no way they will be able to contain it.

So he's going to continue being forced to make excuses for her awhile longer. At least while he's still confident they can find where Glass has taken her themselves. He'll respect her wishes for the time being until he doesn't feel he can find her on his own.

"We need to talk to his neighbors." Robin states, mind running a million miles a minute. He feels like a hamster in a cage, spinning round and round and accomplishing nothing. They need _some_ sort of forward motion. Anything to actually accomplish something rather than running into wall after wall. "Perhaps there will be some clue in his apartment that will help lead us in the right direction."

When all his friend does is side eye him and raise one of those eyebrows in that infuriating manner of his Robin snaps, "What?!"

"I'm all for interrogating the neighbors. I was just wondering how you were planning to snoop around Glass' apartment is all."

Robin takes a moment to reign in his temper. His emotions have him edgy but he doesn't need to be snapping at the person actually helping him. Taking a deep breath he musters up something resembling a smirk and replies, "I'm a reformed thief, if you'll recall. I think I can manage a little breaking and entering."

Killian chuckles, bows his head, and follows Robin as he strides across the lot.

Regina's head whips around to look in the direction the voice had come from. She frowns, the man standing in the doorway looks familiar but it takes her a minute to connect where she recognizes him from. "Sidney?" She questions, her voice a touch scratchy due to her confusion and recent unconsciousness. He's a member of the crew she knows, a cameraman if Regina isn't mistaken but isn't entirely certain. They've barely spoken more than a few words at a time (as far as she can recall) to each other during the last few weeks of filming. "What's going on?"

He walks a few more steps into the room, setting a glass of water on the small table beside the bed. "I had to do something to get your attention. None of my letters seemed to be working." He tells her, voice eerily casual. As if he hasn't just kidnapped her. Abducted her from her work and is presently holding her captive.

All Regina can do is stare at him standing in front of her. This is the man who has been tormenting her for months, has caused every restless, fearful moment she's experienced since that first note arrived. A sudden surge of anger whips through Regina and she has to resist the urge to strike at him, wants him to suffer, to burn, for everything he's done to her and her family. But the more rational part of her brain reminds her that's not a wise move to make. She has no idea where she is or what he wants to do to her. Not to mention the fact he is clearly unstable. If he's willing to drug and kidnap her Regina's not sure what else he might be capable of.

"Why not just talk to me then? Take a more direct approach? The letters were anonymous," she points out. Watches wearily as he takes a seat in the rickety chair across from where she sits and studies her, gaze hungrily taking in her form. It's then that Regina becomes aware of the rumpled state of her clothing. The thin strap of the sundress she'd been filming in has slipped down her shoulder, revealing a hint of the lace bra beneath and her skirt has risen dangerously high on her thigh.

As subtly as she can manage, Regina fixes the strap and sits up a little straighter, tries not to cringe as Sidney watches her with that greedy gaze. "It wasn't the right time." He says simply.

"And now it is?" she asks, irritated. "What changed?"

Anger flashes through Sidney's eyes, quickly tamped down, but enough for Regina to glimpse the danger beneath. This is bad. So, so bad. How is she going to get herself out of this? "That _man_ ," he spits, disgust dripping from his words, "Was getting too close. I had to do something. I couldn't sit back and watch you give yourself to him again and again."

 _Robin._ Regina's brain latches onto the reminder. Surely he's realized she's missing by now. But how in the hell is he going to find her? The last they'd talked he and Killian weren't any closer to figuring out who Sidney was than yesterday. He will though. Somehow. She doesn't know how but Regina trusts Robin to protect her, to get her out of this mess. Knows without an ounce of doubt that he won't rest until she's back in his arms. He'll find a way. In the meantime she just has to keep Sidney calm and talking.

"Is that why you've taken all these pictures of me?" she asks. "To be close to me?"

"In a way, perhaps," he murmurs, glancing toward the wall of photographs, whispering more to himself than to Regina before his gaze finds hers again. "But beauty such as yours must be preserved, My Queen. I've known it from the first moment I saw you."

Her gaze flickers to rest on the photos of her and the man she'd lost, afraid she already knows the answer to her next question. "And when was that?"

Sidney smirks, almost proud as he answers, "Over ten years ago."

The blood pumping through Regina's veins runs cold. Despite the fact that she had been expecting that answer, it shocks her. A decade. He's been following her for _a decade_. The truth of that smacks Regina in the face as she realizes there's no other way for him to have some of those photographs though. The ones of her and Daniel. Regina's eyes narrow in on the image of the two of them snuggled beneath their apple tree (the same one that had appeared on every magazine cover all those years ago, making a fool out of Leopold) and struggles against the pain, the memories, it brings back. Had Sidney been involved in the tragic circus of her life then? Was he part of the reason Daniel had died?

"I'm a photographer." He tells her casually, admiring his work around the room. "But, of course, no one appreciates real art in this town so I was forced to work for one of those vastly abundant trashy tabloid magazines. An abomination, but every artist must make some sacrifices for their work." He rises from his seated position in the chair to wander over to the wall, running his fingers over a photograph of Regina on the set of her first film. "The universe is a funny thing that way. For my work as a reporter led me to you…"

He turns to smile at her and Regina tries not to let out a disgusted shudder as her skin crawls. "So you were hired to photograph me for your job?" She asks, more to keep him talking than anything. But there is also a part of her that has to know, needs every detail of why he has been stalking her.

Shaking his head, Sidney replies, "I was hired by Leopold King to document your blossoming romance and pass it along to my bosses. But the moment I saw you, I immediately fell in love. I couldn't let Leo have you. Let either of them have you. So I found a way to get rid of them both."

It takes everything inside Regina not to let her rage at Sidney's offhand statement show. He _is_ the asshole who had turned her life to hell, the catalyst that had ultimately caused Leo to go crazy and murder her fiancé. Every moment of pain and heartbreak Regina has experienced in the last ten years comes rushing back to her, piling on top of the hatred she feels for this man, and for a minute her vision goes red, that dizziness returning. This man has been tormenting her unknowingly for far longer than the last few months. Has been invading her privacy for longer than her son has even been alive. And it makes her livid.

Then his wording finally filters through the haze and Regina's brow furrows as she tries to piece together the meaning behind his phrasing. "What do you mean you got rid of them both?" No matter how great his involvement, Leo had still been the one to kill Daniel, it had been his hand on the trigger.

The smirk that crosses Sidney's face has the nausea she'd felt earlier returning before he admits. "Well, where do you think Leo got the idea to eliminate the competition to begin with? Who do you think gave him the gun that he used to kill your precious fiancé?"

Everything inside Regina goes numb.

Daniel.

Her heart breaks all over again thinking of his beautiful blue eyes and the way they had shined with love for her, the way she'd felt happy and free in his embrace. The love of her life, her first love, had been murdered because of the man sitting across from her. Regina feels her limbs begin to tremble, overwhelmed by the knowledge.

She wants to cry out, lash at Sidney with her fists and claw at him. Wants to make him hurt. As much as she had hurt when her entire world had shattered. Because of _him_. Everything that had happened to her all those years ago was because of this bastard.

Rage pumps through her entire body. Rage and anger and pain. It's all too much. Regina can't handle it and she feels light headed all of a sudden.

Her vision goes a bit blurry as Sidney appears to waver in the chair before her eyes. She closes them, takes a few deep breaths slowly in and out of her nose, tries to calm herself down. She wants to kill him. Wants him to suffer as Daniel had, but she is in no position for that. Has nothing to fight him with beyond herself and she's still feeling weak. Dizzy and sick to her stomach.

Regina slowly opens her eyes, meets Sidney's gaze again and grips her hands together, nails digging into her palms as she asks through clenched teeth, "Why now? Why wait so long to tell me how you felt? The notes only started a few months ago. Why not tell me ten years ago?"

Sidney's face grimaces. "You were _grieving_ that stupid man." He spats, disgust dripping from his words. "Leopold King may have been a drunk wash up but he did you a favor by killing the fool. You deserved better than some lowly handler that was going nowhere. But you would not have welcomed my advances. I had to bide my time. And then you were pregnant and so caught up in that pesky child—"

"You leave Henry out of this," she interrupts him, anger and fear whipping through her at the mention of her son. The thought of this monster anywhere near her baby boy frightens her beyond anything else.

He rises slowly from the chair, walking closer to where she is on the bed and Regina resists the instinct to cower against the wall at her back. He leans down to her eye level, his nasty breath washing over her face and she grimaces slightly. Though he doesn't appear to notice, continues telling her his insane reasonings.

"So I waited. And I watched. For ten years I learned your habits and your preferences so when we were finally together you would have someone worthy of you, My Queen. Someone completely devoted to you. Who worships you. Understands you." Sidney's index finger trails lightly over her shoulder, down her bicep and Regina represses a shudder. Her skin is crawling and she craves a shower. Feels an urgent desire to wash away his words along with his touch.

Everything he's saying is completely delusional. Clearly he's insane if he thinks he'll be able to keep her here indefinitely. That just because he's abducted her she will give him what he wants now. That they can "finally be together". But he's stepping back, looking down at her with that devotion in his eyes again and telling her he'll go fix her something to eat. That she'll need her strength and leaves, shutting the door with a resounding click that makes Regina experience both a feeling a relief and one of being trapped.

If she can only hold on a little while longer. Keep both Sidney and herself from doing anything drastic she knows Robin will come. That he will find her and help make everything better. Because despite Sidney's planning all those years ago and his actions the last few months she's no longer alone anymore. She'd moved on, by some miracle found love again and taken that leap of faith. Now she has someone fighting for her with the knowledge and willpower to finally end all of this.

She just has to be strong for a little while longer.

Robin's footsteps slow as he slams the car door shut and heads toward the entrance of Regina's home. Henry is inside waiting for him, waiting for his mother to walk in and she's not going to be there. Glass' apartment had been a bust. They'd found nothing with any sort of significance from snooping through it. Not a single one of his neighbors had given them any helpful information either. It turns out he keeps pretty much to himself, coming and going at weird hours of the day and night, camera always slung around his shoulder.

He'd talked to Tink a few hours ago, been reassured that Henry was safe and taken care of. Had agreed not to let him out of her sight while he'd gone to question Sidney's neighbors. But now Robin has to face him. To explain why is mother isn't there to tuck him into bed and his stomach feels like there's a lead weight in it. Gathering his courage Robin takes the final few steps up the porch and twists the knob.

Henry's running toward him as soon as the door clicks behind him, Tink not far behind. "Where's my mom?" He demands with as much authority as a ten-year-old can muster. But there's fear laced into the tone, something Robin feels just as keenly.

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and letting out a sigh he admits, "I don't know, Henry."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He bursts, shrugging off Robin's hand and glaring at him. "You're her bodyguard! You're suppose to protect her! To keep her safe!" His little body is vibrating with anger and Robin hates himself for not doing a better job of protecting this family. Of keeping the woman he loves from harm.

There's really nothing he can say to make any of this better. He's trying, and nothing in the world would be able to make him give up, but neither is much of a comfort at the moment. So Robin does as much as he can, quietly admits, "You're right, Henry. I messed up," he leans down so he is eye level with the boy and promises him, "But I am going to find your mom. You have my word on that. And I'm not going to rest until I do."

Sighing, Robin runs his fingers through his hair and stands upright again. Jesus, it's been a long day. He's exhausted. Every muscle in his body aches, the stress and tension of the last eight hours finally catching up with him. But he can't sleep. Knows it would be pointless to even attempt catching a few hours of shut eye when all he can think about is Regina trapped with that man. Suffering God knows what while he's here.

Henry's still glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest and a tiny wrinkle between his brows (the same one Regina gets when she's upset) and it causes Robin's heart to squeeze painfully in his chest. Then the boy's shoulders are sagging in defeat, that tough exterior evaporating, as he looks up at Robin and asks, "You promise you're going to find her?"

"I promise." Robin assures immediately. He's done a piss poor job of it so far but he will comb every inch of what they know about Glass to find a lead. Will stay up however long it takes until he finds where he's taken Regina.

Henry only looks marginally satisfied as he looks up at Robin with those fearful eyes, voice a bit wobbly when he admits, "I'm scared." And Robin is rushing to wrap him up in a hug, pulling him close to his chest and leaning down to rest his cheek atop Henry's head.

"I know you are." Henry's crying softly into his shirt, wet tears forming a damp patch on the cotton, but he doesn't care. Right now his sole focus is doing his best to comfort Regina's son. "So am I." Robin confesses, softly, drops to squat in front of Henry and rubs his palms down the boy's arms in a soothing gesture. "It's okay to be scared. But your mom is tough. She can take care of herself. We have to trust her to do that until we know where she is, okay?"

It's not until Robin's said it that he realizes he's comforting himself as much as Henry. He knows Regina is more than capable of taking care of herself. Has seen how strong she is. For now, that is going to have to be enough until he can get to her.

Henry nods and Robin pulls him into another hug. His eyes meet Tink's over Henry's head and she has tears dripping down her cheeks. The worry and fear they're all feeling reflected in her eyes but she quickly wipes them away and clears her throat.

"How about we go and fix some dinner, Henry? Let Robin focus on finding your mom?"

Henry turns and looks at the blonde, clearly still upset but no longer crying, and nods slowly. Agrees to that plan.

Robin gives him a weak smile and ruffles his hair a bit. To his dismay, he doesn't know what else to say to comfort him. Feels just as lost as Henry at the moment and is grateful to Tink for serving as a distraction. One less thing he has to worry his mind over while all of his thoughts are centered on Regina.

He watches the pair walk down the hallway and makes a vow to himself.

No matter what it takes he will find her.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright, here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope that it's been worth the wait. We're so close to being finished. One more chapter and an epilogue left. I would love to hear your thoughts. Also, Happy Outlaw Queen Day!**

The sun creeps through the bay window as Robin studies the papers in front of him. He's been up all night, fueled by long forgotten coffee and his determination to find where Glass has taken Regina. It's not as if he would have been able to get any sleep as it is. Not without Regina there. Not without knowing where she is or if she's alright. There's a sharp pang in his chest, one he's been unable to shake, at the mere thought of what she must be going through right now. It only doubles his determination.

Sidney's financial records are on the table in front of him (quite handily obtained through he and Killian calling in a few favors), one of the sheets clutched in Robin's grasp as he studies it intently. There's gotta be some clue here as to where he would have run, where he would have felt safe enough to keep Regina against her will without anyone noticing. He just has to find it.

Robin scrubs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in the process and shutting his eyelids for a moment. Just one minute, he tells himself. His eyes are dry and scratchy, surely red rimmed from the lack of sleep (and the few tears he'd allowed himself to shed not long ago over this gripping fear and heartache). He takes a deep breath in and out. Inhaling and exhaling. Then he opens them to look out onto the backyard, at the sun just beginning to touch the edges of the trees in the distance, reflecting off the calm water in the pool.

Where is she?

Returning his focus to the blur of numbers in front of him, Robin struggles to pick out anything unusual. There are the typical odd amounts for restaurants and the grocery store, the gas station, a couple of shops Robin recognizes, Amazon, his monthly rent for his apartment. There are multiple charges to an art store that must sell photography supplies, he thinks bitterly. Robin's mind wanders to the photograph Sidney had sent to Regina, contemplates how many other photos of her he must have taken while stalking her and his fist clenches automatically. Gently uncrumpling the paper he'd been holding Robin sets it down and picks up the next one. The one from the previous month.

He skims through the list, noting it's much of the same as what he's just looked over, that same art store popping up a few more times. But there are two large withdrawals that catch Robin's eye. The one is his rent, same amount and date as the one he'd just read. But there's another, for a similar amount to a different company and Robin's senses begin to tingle as he snatches up the other months receipts. There it is. The same amount withdrawn on each of them, in addition to his rent, and not dated to withdrawal for another week with a quick glance back to the current month's finances.

He's found it! The missing link he's been looking for. Pulling his laptop across the table Robin hurriedly powers it up to look up what the company is. A quick Google search reveals they rent studio spaces in the area and a list of available properties. This has to be where he's taken her. Where else would he go? Robin's first instinct is to race off to rescue Regina, but lord only knows which one belongs to Glass. He can't break down every door until he finds them. Well he could, but it likely isn't the best course of action to take. He needs to take a moment and think, process this new information rationally.

A glance at the clock on the stove informs him it's barely 7:00 am and the rental companies office is most definitely not open yet to gather the information from them. Robin debates his options, too impatient and worried to wait any longer to put an end to this entire mess. Without any qualms as to the early hour or the knowledge that the colleague and friend he is presently dialing is surely still asleep he waits and presses his cellphone to his ear.

"Sod off." The voice on the other line answers after several rings.

There remains a small part of Robin that has it in him to be amused by the disgruntled greeting. "John, It's Robin."

"The sentiment stands, mate. Have you any idea what bloody time it is?"

Robin grimaces, "I do. And I know it's early for you but this is important. Lives depend on it."

Something in his tone must register because he hears John's deep sigh through the line then a bit of background shuffling and mattress squeaking before his friend asks, "What do you need?"

The relieved breath Robin lets out is automatic, gratitude washing over him. He can always count on John to be there without question. "Thank you," he tells him sincerely. "I need an address. Specifically the address of a studio rented by one Sidney Glass through Storybook Rentals. It's urgent and their offices are closed for another hour."

John grumbles a tad, but no more than a minute later Robin hears the click clack of a keyboard and a long winded sigh from the man on the other end of the phone. "This for one of your clients?" he asks, voice still rough with sleep.

Robin hums in acknowledgement. He trusts John. They've been friends for years, another one of his former Merry Men mates, and a skilled computer tech whom Robin has called for just this type of purpose many times before. There's no better hacker around after all. But he hasn't spoken with him at all since he took this job and doesn't exactly want to get into everything right this minute. Still, he's woken the man up, figures he deserves to at least know the reason for it. "Yes," Robin finally replies, "Regina Mills." Smirking slightly at John's low whistle in response to the name.

"Damn, Rob. That's a high profile client there. What's she need this for?"

His heart clenches at the question, reminding him yet again of his failure to protect her. "She's missing actually," Robin replies, swallowing the lump in his throat the words form. "I'm fairly positive she's been kidnapped by this Glass guy and I think this might be where he's taken her." He pauses, voice laced with the desperation he feels when he says, "I have to find her, John."

There must be something in his tone, a lilt to his voice that clues John into the underlying meaning behind the plea. He knows Robin better than most when it comes right down to it and he's never kept things from him in the past. "You involved with her?"

Silence hangs between them for a few seconds before he admits, "Yes. I'm in love with her."

It feels like ages before John responds. It's not really. Not at all. But he knows Robin's not one to say that lightly and if he has then he means it, one hundred percent. "Well," he starts, hesitating before asking, "when did that happen?"

Robin lets out a laugh, answering with complete honestly, "I think it happened the first time I met her."

"Alright, let's find your lady then." The clicking of the keyboard picks up pace. "Looks like he rents space in a building they own in Glendale." And then John is firing off an address Robin quickly scribbles down on the back of one of the sheets he'd been studying earlier while he thanks him profusely. "Don't worry about it," he dismisses. "Just go find Regina before the bastard has a chance to do something stupid."

After hanging up with John, Robin immediately taps a few buttons on his screen and brings the phone to his ear again. Killian's groggy voice answering after a few rings. "I found her." Is all he says in lieu of a greeting. "Can you get here within fifteen minutes?" His friends grunt of agreement is instantaneous and then Robin's hanging up the phone and heading upstairs.

His blood pumps madly through his veins, anxious energy making him jumpy. Robin wants to take action. Actually, would rather run off and pound Glass into a pulp, but he's not stupid enough to go without backup. So he struggles for patience. Killian will be here soon enough and then they can go. Can be one step closer to Regina.

Robin peeks his head into Henry's room, momentarily forgetting that he's not in there. He'd wanted to sleep in Regina's room and, as it had been the only bit of his mother Robin could to provide, he'd easily agreed. So Henry and Tink had snuggled up in the big bed and she'd helped Robin sooth him to sleep. He closes the door quietly behind him and heads down the hallway. When he gently pushes open the door the pair of them are still asleep. The blonde's arms wrapped around Henry as he snores slightly.

Thank god for Tink. Robin doesn't know what he would have done without her help the last twenty-four hours, her taking care of Henry when he hadn't had the capacity to focus on anything but Regina. He tiptoes into the room, gently rests a hand on her shoulder to nudge her awake, careful not to jostle Henry much. He should sleep awhile longer. There's nothing he can do but worry and hopefully with any ounce of luck his mother will be returned to him soon. To both of them.

She stirs, looks up at Robin in puzzlement before blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey. Morning. Everything okay?"

Robin nods, pauses a moment before whispering, "I think I found where he's taken her. Killian is on his way over. We're going to go check it out."

Tink nods, relief and apprehension crossing her features before glancing down at the boy in her hold and assuring him, "I've got Henry. Go. Bring her home." Robin smiles, lifts a hand to rub over Henry's head gently and smiles down at her. Thanking the blonde he turns to leave, sneaking back out into the hallway but lingers in the doorway when her voice echoes quietly through the room and turns back, "Be careful, Robin." The corners of his mouth tip up slightly and he gives her a nod of acknowledgement before exiting.

It's time he saves the woman he loves.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, still tired and drowsy from the drugs that he'd given her. But she can hear birds chirping outside, determines it must be morning, and Regina lays there a minute listening to them. Trying to rid herself of the seductive pull of sleep. Sweet oblivion from everything around her.

All she wants is Robin. And Henry. Wants to hold both of them and breath in their scents, warm and spicy and loving. So different from the overwhelming stench of chemicals that permeates in this room. Wants to know that all of this is over and that nothing else can hurt any of them. But she's not there yet. Still trapped in this tiny, dark room with her captor on the other side of that door. Regina tries to focus on the birds and the sing-song melody of their morning chatter. Unfortunately, her solitude doesn't last long.

The creak of the door opening echoes through the room and a beam of light cuts across her closed eyelids. Resigning herself to dealing with him some more, Regina slowly opens her eyes, pushes herself into a sitting position and watches him. He's brought her a tray filled with food. The smell reaching her nostrils tauntingly.

"I've brought you breakfast in bed, My Queen."

Regina's stomach leaps at the thought of food. She's hungry. Hasn't eaten since yesterday, refusing what Sidney had made for her. But she doesn't want anything he's prepared, doesn't trust him not to continue drugging her to keep her here. And everytime he calls her that, _My Queen_ , it makes her nauseous.

But he sets the tray on the table beside her anyway. Eggs and bacon and a small pile of fruit. And Regina attempts a smile, though it comes out as more of an uncomfortable grimace as she struggles not to breath in the scent through her nose.

He's staring at her, eyes flickering rapidly over her face and chest and body with such a look of admiration it makes Regina's skin crawl. Like there are tiny ants scurrying over her skin. She feels dirty with him looking at her like that. Not for the first time, she's overcome with the urge to scrub her skin raw with a desire to purge herself of Sidney's hungry gaze. Wants to cleanse his presence from her life.

"I can't believe you're really here," he confesses, "That we can finally be together. I've waited for this time to come for _so_ long. _Years_. And now you're here."

She doesn't need another reminder. Doesn't want to think about how long this man has been stalking her. Silently tormenting her life while she'd been unaware. She can't quite quell the urge to vomit when her mind focuses on the thought for too long. And with the breakfast tray looming before her Regina thinks she's already nauseous enough. The greasy smell of the bacon reaches her nostrils and she struggles not to gag. She doesn't think she could stomach eating anything even if she was insane enough to actually consume something he gave her.

Sidney must see the apprehension on her face because his expression shifts into a frown and his hand reaches out to stroke down her arm. "What's wrong, Regina?"

His palm lingers on her skin, caressing up and down her bicep and Regina's already unsettled stomach pitches and rolls. She doesn't want him touching her. Ever. So she shakes her head and shifts backward, away from his touch, leaving Sidney's hand hovering awkwardly in the air between them.

There's a puzzled tilt to his head, contradicting the annoyed glint in his eyes that makes Regina uneasy. It's not smart to anger him, she reminds herself firmly. Focuses on breathing in and out through her mouth and points haphazardly at the tray resting near the edge of the bed. "I'm not feeling all that well. I don't think I can manage eating anything right now."

Concern mars his features, has him frowning and glancing between Regina and the tray. But he relents, "Of course. I'll take it away."

Regina let's out a breath of relief and lets up a silent prayer that Robin finds them soon.

Adrenaline ebbs and flows through his veins, surging through Robin's body as he flies through traffic, weaving in and out around cars and ignoring the occasional blaring of a horn that follows him. He's so close. Nearly there. Regina is all but within reach and it drives him, has him pressing a tad harder on the gas.

"Slow down, mate. Getting the both of us killed isn't going to help Regina any faster."

Robin spares Killian a brief glance from the corner of his eye, gaze still focused on the roadway in front of him. He's glad he's here. Grateful for the support in all of this but he doesn't understand. Not truly. The woman he loves fate isn't hanging in the balance. Doesn't depend on how quickly Robin can get to her and hold her in his arms. Protect her from the monster that's been tormenting her. He barely even knows Regina. Doesn't understand what she's been through, what an incredible woman she is. Killian doesn't have this burning need to do everything and beyond to ensure her safety.

"Every minute helps." he replies and pushes a hundred on the speedometer.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Regina questions him when he enters the room again. The few minutes of peace enough to settle her nerves from his earlier touch. However, she's frustrated and tired and sick of dealing with Sidney's bullshit. So her tone ends up sounding rather more accusatory than she had originally intended. But damn it he's keeping her prisoner for Christ sake. "You can't just keep me trapped in this room for eternity. People are going to realize I'm gone, will wonder where I've disappeared to and come looking." Perhaps this isn't the most prudent fact to point out at the moment while he currently has the upper hand, but surely he must realize that this entire situation is ludicrous.

Sidney glares at her, anger and annoyance emulating from him in tangible waves. "You mean your precious, _Robin_ , will be looking for you?" He spats at her. "Well he did a pretty poor job of protecting you from me to begin with." He takes a step closer to her, leaning down to fill her field of vision and Regina counters the movement instinctively, berates herself the moment she does it because she can't afford to show him any sign of weakness right now. Satisfaction flares in the dark depths of his eyes in response. "And let me tell you something, _milady_ ," he mocks, snarling at her. "Your egotistical, pathetic bodyguard isn't going to have a clue where we are."

Regina watches as he takes a step back and the smirk that crosses his face can only be described as purely evil, wicked, when he continues and says, "And by some miracle should he in fact prove to have a semblance of a brain in that pretty head of his I have a way to deal with him." He turns then, walks past his work station to a cupboard and opens it, taking out a metal box and placing it on the table. Shooting her a glance, he grins and flicks the lock open, reaching in to grab whatever is within it.

The gasp that erupts from her when he pulls out a handgun echoes through the room and Sidney's grin widens. "Yes. This should do quite nicely should it become necessary." His eyes abandon admiring the weapon in his hand to lock with Regina's. "You'd better hope your English puppy dog doesn't find us or you'll discover yourself watching another lover die."

"You stay out here," Robin tells Killian, holds up a hand when his friend starts to protest the order. "I don't know what I'm about to find up there and I don't want to spook him two to one. Lord only knows what sort of mental state he's in. Stay here and be my backup, Kil. If I need you, you'll know it.

Killian grumbles, clearly not happy with the plan, but he relents then mutters something about the checking the perimeter.

But Robin's already tuned him out. All of his attention focused on Regina. It's a decent sized building, five stories, distressed brick with open windows. Looks like the typical artist loft space you would imagine. Two fifty-two. He repeats the number, the one John had given him, over and over like a mantra in his head as he slips in the main door of the building. It's quiet inside. Despite the windows, the space is still dark, corridors not very well lit and the dark wooden doors and deep red wall coloring close in the space in a way that makes him feel claustrophobic.

He slinks along the hallway before slipping into the stairwell. Robin's heart pounds in his chest, a quick, thundering rhythm that rings in his ear drums. Thumping harder every step he takes closer and closer to his destination. It's not until he steps through the door to the second floor that he realizes he has nothing to use as a weapon. Prays that he doesn't need one, but he's unprepared beyond using his own fists and wits if a struggle with Sidney arises.

Two fifty-two. He quietly stalks down the hallway, studying the numbers next to each of the door frames. Twenty-six... thirty-four… forty-four… forty-six... forty-eight... fifty… and then he's standing there. Stained wood door looming in front of him and Robin pauses, rage flaming through his entire body. This is it. If he's right in his assumptions, if his gut hasn't steared him wrong, Regina should be on the other side of this door.

 _Please, God, let her be on the other side of this door._

Robin pulls out a few of his old tools (ones that had come in handy yesterday at Glass' apartment too) and starts to pick the lock as quietly as possible. The element of surprise is his only upper hand at the moment and he doesn't want to botch it up.

The lock clicks quietly and Robin lets out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding on a long whoosh, air whistling through his teeth. He twists the knob carefully, slowly pushing the door open a crack, but hears nothing except complete silence. His heart continues to beat furiously beneath his breastbone as Robin opens the door the rest of the way. It's a tiny space. One open room with a window against the far wall and a small kitchen shoved into the corner. Not what he had been expecting. But there's another door to his left that is closed. And now that he's actually standing in the room he can hear the murmuring of voices behind it, steadily rising. He thinks he can hear Regina, recognizes the lilt of her voice, but can't be certain when it is muffled through the wall. He creeps over to stand in front of the door and takes a deep breath to calm the uneasy nerves skittering through him.

Alright. Here it is. The moment of truth.

"Are you insane?" Regina exclaims, voice rising in shock that he's actually holding a gun, that he plans to use it on Robin. But of course he's insane. Everything he's ever done has been absolutely mad so it shouldn't shock her nearly as much as it does.

Panic grips her anyway. She as unwavering faith that Robin is on his way. Surely he's found something, some clue, that will lead him exactly here, where Sidney is keeping her and she can not allow him to be hurt. Regina won't survive losing someone else she loves this way. Not after Daniel. It's everything she'd been afraid of from the start. Exactly why she had pushed Robin away for so long. Culminating in this very moment. But she's wiser now. She's not the same naive girl Sidney had manipulated all those years ago. Will not let this turn out like the last time.

Suddenly the door bursts open, cracking back against the wall, and Robin is barreling in.

All three of them freeze, taking in the scene before them, processing this new development. Regina is the first to break the silence, letting out a relieved and anxious, frightened call of his name. His gaze whips to hers and she can see the relief cross his features when his eyes quickly scan over her person, apparently assuring himself that she's unharmed. But then his eyes are back on Sidney, specifically on the gun now pointed in Robin's direction while her captor glares at him.

"Well, well… we were just discussing you. Seems I was wrong. You are smarter than I gave you credit for." His hand tightens around the barrel of the gun. "Not that it's going to do you much good shortly."

Sidney has the gun trained on Robin, index finger resting on the trigger and murder in his eyes, and Regina freezes. Panic engulfs her. Memories assaulting her of the last time someone she loves had a gun aimed at them flashing before her eyes and she won't let history repeat itself. Will not watch the love of her life be killed right in front of her again.

She acts without thinking, lunges at Sidney, her fingers wrapping around his wrist as she pushes his arm down to point the revolver away from Robin. It takes him by surprise, throws him off balance and backward against the cabinet, slamming his head against the wood. But he's still holding the gun. She had failed to knock it out of his hand and he turns it on Regina.

"You, bitch. After everything I've done for you. Given you. This is how you show your appreciation? You still choose _him_?!" Regina stumbles backward a step, taken aback by the weapon pointed at her, and trips over something, crashing to the floor. Sidney is still advancing on her, pure rage in his gaze now and not an ounce of the affection he'd shown her not even an hour ago. It's like a switch has flipped inside him. There is nothing reining him in any longer. Nothing to keep the crazy from taking over.

Regina is terrified. Can't help it as she scoots herself backward, away from him, until her back hits the side of the bed behind her and she's trapped staring into the barrel of the gun. Then Robin is darting around the work table and coming at Sidney from behind. He wraps his arms around him, grips the hand holding the gun and slams it against the wall until Sidney's fingers go lax and it falls from his fingers, clattering to the ground.

It frees him up to continue his struggle with Robin, Regina momentarily forgotten as the two of them now wrestle each other for the upper hand. They slam into the work table, scattering bins and tools in every direction and tossing blows at each other. Robin clips Sidney's jaw while the other man's fist slams into Robin's abdomen with a grunt from each of them.

She takes the opportunity while they are distracted to crawl over to where the gun has landed along the baseboard. Wraps her hand around the cold metal and cradles it in her palms. It's not as heavy as she would have expected and as Robin and Sidney pound each other she stares at it. This could be it. She could end this horrible nightmare with one pull and it would all be over.

Regina lifts her eyes immediately when she hears Robin let out a pained grunt as he attempts to hold Sidney off. He's got one of her stalker's arms twisted behind his back, keeping him from leveraging all of his strength, but the slime is moving his free limb to reach for a pair of scissors still lying on the table in front of them. She sees him manage to grasp them, follows the motion of his arm as he starts to drive it toward Robin and Regina reacts without conscious thought.

Points and pulls the trigger directly at Sidney's chest.

Silence reigns for a minute.

Then it's chaos. Complete and utter chaos. His body drops, jerks the moment the bullet pierces his chest and then collapses into a heap on the ground, limbs twisted as his eyes glaze over, completely vacant now. And then Robin's arms are wrapped around her, lifting her from the floor, cradling her to his body and she can finally start breathing again.

"Robin…" she cries, buries her face into his shoulder as a few desperate sobs escape. She's in shock. Can feel the numb hysterics taking over her body. _Oh god,_ is all she thinks. Repeating it in her head over and over again.

His hold tightens, pulls her even more firmly against his chest as he kisses her hair, murmurs, "Shhh….baby. It's over now. Everything's going to be ok. You did it. It's over." Stark terror still runs rampant through Robin's body, mixing with the adrenaline circulating through his veins. He's never been so scared in his entire life. The fear of possibly losing her too painful a thought to even bear.

But she's ended it. Had proved just how strong a woman she is and ended this nightmare. And whatever the fallout is, he will be with her. Will never let her out of his sight again if it means keeping her safe and protected.

His eyes land on Sidney's now unmoving body over the top of Regina's head and Robin closes his eyes against the sight. Tamps down whatever satisfaction he feels in knowing the bastard is dead and focuses on the way Regina's body feels against his own. _Safe._

Because they are alright. She's alright. And that's all that matters.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it is! Last chapter. There will be an epilogue so we're not quite done yet, though. Thank you all for sticking with this story and being patient with this update! It means a lot. Happy reading!**

Regina sits on her couch, wrapped snugly in a warm blanket with Henry practically glued to her side. Her body is somewhere between an adrenaline high and state of shock, confused by the waves of emotions coursing through her. She's safe now. _Safe._ Has to remind herself over and over again, repeats the word like a mantra in her head, pulling Henry a bit more tightly against her and breathing in his familiar scent.

He'd leapt into her embrace the second she'd gotten home, running out of the house to wrap his arms around her in a fierce hug. One Regina had welcomed immensely, nearly bursting into tears to have her baby boy back in her arms. He'd been so scared, so worried, had bombarded Regina with a million questions her mind couldn't even begin to process until Robin had suggested they let her rest for a bit. Henry had then proceeded to rather sweetly fuss over her once inside.

The police hadn't been far behind them, only allowing her to leave that wretched studio at Robin's insistence that she not be forced to stay in the place she'd been held captive a minute longer than necessary. And she's been talking to them ever since they arrived here. Going through every detail of the last thirty-six hours. Over and over and over again. There had been questions. Lots of them. Why hadn't they brought the letters to the police to begin with? Why not report it to them once Robin had realized she'd been missing? How had Robin found them? How exactly had Glass ended up with a bullet in his chest?

It had been endless. And she and Robin had answered them all. Repeated everything that had happened for the last few months to anyone who asked. There's not much point in keeping it quiet now. The press is sure to get wind of the police report, of the fact that Regina had killed one of the crew members on her film in self defense. She can just imagine the headlines now, cringing at the thought. Nothing they can do to prevent it unfortunately.

This time she's not alone, though. Robin is here to stand beside her. Regina knows he will do whatever is in his power to keep the story as quiet as possible (even if that's not much and more than likely futile), and to shield her and Henry from the brunt of it.

Her gaze lifts from the bowl of shiny, red apples on the coffee table to meet Robin's as he enters the room, his eyes display a mixture of fear and relief upon seeing her sitting there. And that vice-like grip around her heart loosens a bit at the sight of him. He's safe too. Regina sends up a silent prayer of thanks that the man she loves is okay and alive and history had not repeated itself today. Tension radiates from him but he gives her a brief smile as he walks nearer. There's a steaming cup of tea in his hands and he offers it to her with a tight smile as Regina mutters her gratitude. The warm liquid scolds her throat as she swallows a sip, but it's a welcome comfort.

"Everything's all taken care of. The police don't need any more information from you and I just finished up with them and sent the officers on their way. So we have the house to ourselves again." he tells her quietly, aware of Henry's attentive gaze on both of them, flickering between his mother and Robin.

"Right. Good. Thank you." Regina cups the mug between her palms, letting the heat seep through her skin, quietly hoping it can reach her bones as well. She's still rather shaky now that she's had a moment to breath, welcomes the comfort that Robin and Henry's presence bring her. "Did they say anything else?"

He shakes his head, "Only that they would be in touch if something new comes up. They believe us. We have the security camera footage and there's enough evidence in that studio to prove he's the one who's been stalking you. The gun was registered in his name. It's pretty much an open and shut case for them." He pauses, eyes darting toward Henry and back to Regina's own before continuing, "Things might get a little crazy around you for awhile though. The press are going to have a field day, will be badgering you with questions, cameras. We can keep them off your property, but there's only so much we can do elsewhere."

Regina nods, eyes locked with Robin's in understanding. He hates this. Despises that she has to go through this, but there's absolutely nothing he can do to prevent it. It's all there in his deep blue gaze, but the relief she feels that they can finally start to put all of this behind them is too overwhelming for her to dwell on the media fall out. It's ironic, considering how concerned she'd been about it at the beginning. She supposes her priorities have shifted in the last few months though.

Henry cuddles closer to her side, resting his head on her shoulder and her arm tightens around him. Returning her attention to Robin she says, "Well, maybe we should lay low for a couple of days then." Regina glances down at her son, meeting his curious brown eyes, "What do you say to playing hooky for the week?" she asks him.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" He exclaims and Regina chuckles, unsurprised at his enthusiasm over the prospect of getting to skip school and stay home with her and Robin for a few days.

Her gaze shifts to Robin once more, questioning. He nods, "It's not a bad idea. What about filming?"

"I deserve a few days off after this. Gold can deal with it." She smirks, stroking her fingers through Henry's hair. "I'll stick Mal on him if he argues about it."

Robin's answering chuckle does just as much to warm her as the tea she'd swallowed earlier. "Whatever you say, milady."

She smiles, taking another sip of her tea before leaning forward to set it beside the bowl of apples on the coffee table. When she shifts back again Henry is still firmly tucked into her side, but his eyelids are growing heavy, the stress of the day finally catching up. Regina turns and shifts, wrapping her arms around his tiny body more comfortably.

"I'm glad you're ok, Mom." he whispers quietly, his own arm squeezing around her waist and her heart clenches.

"Me too, baby." she whispers, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Catching Robin watching them intently, she gives him a small smile.

They stay like that for a while longer, Regina absent mindedly running her hand through Henry's hair as he begins to doze off against her shoulder, she and Robin just staring at each other. There are hundreds of unspoken words between them, ones that they will need to give voice to soon. Once they have moment to be truly alone. When Henry's head falls forward against her breast she laughs and gently urges him back to semi-consciousness.

"Alright, it's lights out for you, mister."

The routine of tucking Henry into bed settles her even more, helps keep her brain occupied with the routine while hundreds of thoughts barrage through her mind for those few minutes. She watches him brush his teeth, can't help running her fingers through his soft locks and leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of his head. He gives her a goofy grin around the bristles in his mouth and her heart fills with love for him.

They are going to be alright now. No more threatening letters, always feeling like someone is watching, incessantly looking over her shoulder, or constantly worrying how this is affecting Henry, how best to keep the dirty details from affecting his life. She's finally free, they all are, Regina realizes, the truth of it really hitting her in that moment, and the corners of her mouth tip up at the realization.

Letting him finish up in the bathroom she makes her way to her son's room, smiles as she sees Robin standing in the doorway. He's barely let her out of his sight since he'd broken into that studio, and Regina can't exactly say she minds the hovering after everything that's happened. She stops right before him, toe to toe, and places her hands on his forearms crossed over his chest. Leaning into him, she bumps her nose against his and murmurs, "Let me tuck him in and then we can talk." Because they've yet to have an opportunity to do so, haven't had a moment of alone time yet, and there are things they need to discuss, to process. So much has happened in the last day and a half.

Robin nods, gives her a chaste kiss as he spots Henry exiting the bathroom down the hall and replies, "Of course. Take as much time as you need. I'm just going to stand here and watch if you don't mind." She shakes her head and takes a step back, giving Henry a reassuring smile as he studies them with trepidation. But she doesn't want him to worry, doesn't want him to be scared anymore, so Regina wraps her arm around his shoulder and leads him into the room.

"Why don't you pick out a book and I'll read to you for a bit?" She offers and Henry agrees instantly, padding over to the bookshelf along the far corner of the wall and returning a minute later with his favorite before the two of them cuddle up in his twin bed.

He listens to her reading to Henry, the sound of her voice rising and falling with the words on the page (as she spins tales of magic and heroes) more comforting than she will ever know. Robin had never been as terrified in his entire life as those endless hours he'd spent unsure of what had happened to her, what Glass had been doing to her. He shivers at the memory and that grappling fear threatens to choke him again. But she's alright now. It's over. Glass is dead. He'd found her in time and Regina had proven more than capable of taking care of herself.

They can finally breathe easy.

It's such an odd feeling, like a peg that doesn't quite fit into its hole. Especially after the last few months of constant worry and stress. Always trying to stay on top of things even when he'd been utterly wrapped up in Regina. Perhaps it's residual adrenaline or something, but Robin feels twitchy, like he should be moving, doing something. Feels like he could go out and run a marathon without question.

Frankly, he just doesn't know what to do with himself. But he's loathe to leave Regina. Logically, Robin knows that they are safe. Nothing's going to happen to her in Henry's room. He won't find her kidnapped again. Could easily leave them to their story time and make his way to Regina's room. Wait for her with a book or watch something on television or perhaps do some push ups to spend some of this pent up energy that's storming inside him.

Yet, Robin can't bring himself to move from the doorway. The sound of her voice as comforting to him as it is for Henry. So he'll stand here and wait. And when she's finished he'll wrap her up in his arms and never let her go.

Luckily, it's been a long and exhausting day for all of them, including Henry. It doesn't take him long to start drifting off again, his head tipping toward Regina's elbow as he shuts his eyes and just listens to her for the next little while, his whispered voice interrupting her mid-sentence after another few pages.

"I love you, Mom." Henry murmurs, eyes drooped shut and lips barely moving.

Robin watches the way Regina's eyes water slightly as she trails off from her reading and glances down at her son. She leans down to press a kiss to the top of his head and replies, "I love you too, baby," before gently closing the book and setting it on the nightstand beside her. Sliding off of the bed, she turns to finish tucking Henry in, pulling his comforter over him. Her hand lingers on his shoulder, lifting to brush her fingers lightly through his messy strands once as she smiles down at him and then she's slowly backing out of the room. Switching off his light and quietly shutting the door behind her.

The two of them tiptoe down the hallway, careful not to disturb Henry's sleeping form, slipping silently into Regina's bedroom. Robin's arms are wrapped around her the second the door clicks softly behind them. His nose buried in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I'm ok, Robin," she murmurs, muffled against his shoulder but he hears her, squeezes tighter. She almost hadn't been. Just the thought of Sidney waving that gun around her chills his blood. If he'd been even just a few minutes later in finding them who knows what could have happened.

Still, she's right. They're both okay presently. The bastard can't hurt them from the grave. She's safe. They're safe. "I know," Robin replies, "I just —" his voice breaks, "Jesus, Regina, I was so afraid. I've never been that frightened in my life. And knowing I failed you… that you were put in that situation because I couldn't do my job, couldn't protect you, kills me."

Regina pulls away from him slightly while still remaining in his arms, enough to be able to see his face in the dim lighting, half illuminated by the moonlight streaming in her window and the other half shadowed. She lifts a hand to cup his jaw, stroking her thumb along the rough stubble there and focuses her gaze on his, shaking her head. "You did not fail me. Do you understand? I need you to believe that." Her voice is firm, no hesitation in her tone whatsoever. "The entire time I was with Sidney I knew you were coming. I trusted you to find me and that's exactly what you did. Do _not_ beat yourself up about this."

She will not have this hanging between them. Refuses to allow Robin to feel like a failure when he's anything but. Regina knows without a doubt that she would never have made it through the last few months if Robin hadn't been by her side, supporting her, looking out for her every step of the way. Tells him as much and waits until he nods slowly in agreement. "Alright. I just hate that he got anywhere near you."

"So do I," Regina admits, memories of her time trapped in that studio running through her mind, "But now we can put this entire mess behind us."

"Can we?" he questions, "Can _you_?" He'd sat beside her while she'd explained to the police each and every detail of what had happened. How she'd been forced to shoot a man in self defense. Which is not entirely untrue, but she'd done it in defense of him also. And that weighs as much on Robin's heart as everything else does. True, Sidney could have ended up killing them both if Regina hadn't stepped in, but Robin had never wanted her to find herself in that situation. Lays out the truth neither of them have said aloud yet. "You killed a man, Regina."

She nods, dips her head to break eye contact with him as she considers how best to respond to his question. It's a fair point. However, for the first time in months she feels unburdened. Regina knows she should be experiencing regret or remorse or something for taking a life but she doesn't. At least, not enough for her to repent her actions. Sidney had stalked her for a decade, invaded her life in a way that she could never have imagined, been partially responsible for the death of her fiancé. So no, she does not feel any anguish over killing him, actually feels a little relieved that the world has been rid of one less awful human being if she's being completely honest.

Maybe that makes her cold hearted. A monster. Perhaps she should be feeling all of those emotions, but right now the only thing Regina cares about is that the people she loves are safe. That they can live their lives free of this burden hanging over them. She and Robin have a chance to be truly happy now. To see where their blossoming romance can go. And it thrills her.

Regina wants to feel close to him, has an overwhelming desire to connect with him physically now that they are finally alone. But she owes him an explanation first at least. So she lifts her eyes to meet his and runs her palms lightly down his arms, gripping his hands in hers and walking them backward to sit on the bed, knees knocking together and their hands clasped on the mattress.

Taking a courageous breath, Regina finally replies, "I know that. But after everything that's happened, everything Sidney has done to make my life hell, I can't regret that he's gone. That is was my hand that ended it. Hopefully that doesn't make me sound like a monster." She squeezes his hand, silently pleading for him to believe what she's telling him. "I don't want you to look at me any differently, Robin, but I promise you I'm alright. It doesn't make much sense, but I'm at peace with the way things played out. Now I just want us to move on. To put all of this behind us. I don't want to think about any of it any longer."

Robin nods, let's the weight of Regina's words sink in. He understands where she's coming from. Doesn't blame her for feeling that way either. He wants to believe that she truly is alright and that they can move past this entire ordeal. Wishes for her to have that peace she says she's achieved. It's all he's ever wanted for her. And he would never judge her or think her evil for the simple fact of being relieved she's finally free. Still, he can't help worrying.

"Alright, if you tell me you can live with everything that's happened then so can I." He finally responds, smiling when Regina gives him a warm grin in return. Robin's hand lifts to brush her hair back from her face, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand and he assures her, "And you are the furthest thing from a monster, my love." Regina's smile lights up her face at his reassurance, makes Robin's heart leap to see it on her features after everything she's gone through.

He's still giving her that worried look though, and it's the last expression Regina wants to see on Robin's face anymore. So she shifts closer, pulls his mouth down to hers and breathes a murmured, "Come here," into the miniscule amount of space between their lips.

Their first kiss is needy, mouths attaching and releasing each others over and over again. It leads them to a second, and a third, too many for either of them to keep track of as Regina lies back on the bed, Robin following her eagerly. His body covers her, sheltering her from everything but him, but the two of them.

His lips trail over her skin, down her cheek and along her jaw where he can suck at the point where it and her neck meet. The one that drives her crazy, has Regina letting out an aroused moan, causing Robin's desire for her to spike unbelievably.

All he can think about is touching her, feeling Regina's warm, naked skin beneath his fingertips. Robin's hand cups her breast through the fabric of her shirt, the lining of her bra, and there are far too many layers between them, even as he squeezes and kneads the mound of flesh and Regina arches her back into his touch. His mouth inches over to her ear, kissing the shell of it as he whispers, "I love you," into her eardrum and Regina feels a frisson of pleasure ripple through her every limb.

Turning her face to meet his, both their eyes dark with desire, she answers, "I love you, too." before crashing her lips into his. Hooking a leg over Robin's hip, Regina brings their bodies closer together, tangling their limbs. For a second she thinks she might go crazy with the wanting of him. "Oh god, Robin, I love you so much."

She says it repeatedly, peppers kisses over every part of him her mouth can reach as she does. Because she can. There's no fear holding her back, no dark cloud of doom hanging over their heads anymore. She's free to love him; wholly, wildly, passionately, for as long as she wants. Forever. There's no reason for her to guard any part of her heart from the exquisite joy and happiness he brings her any longer. Seeing as now they've faced the worst and proven they can get through it together. That they are both strong enough to trust each other, to take care of each other. That fear that she is destined to suffer doesn't scream at her from the back of her mind anymore. It is the most amazing thing Regina has ever felt. "Take me. Please." She begs.

Robin growls against her skin, begins tugging at her clothes. He needs them _off._ Needs her naked and open before him. Needs to be able to feel her. As much as he's been able to reassure himself that no harm had come to her while she'd been trapped in that room, this is the last step he needs to truly believe it. This physical joining.

Regina quickly follows suit, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, shoving at his jeans and boxers along with it until they fall to the floor. His hands slide beneath the comfortable sweater she'd put on as soon as they'd gotten home. He gets distracted from his task for a moment as his hands brush over her stomach, the silky texture of her bra and the hard points of her nipples through the fabric, squeezing them gently. Then he's sliding the material up and over her head.

Staring down at her, Robin smiles, "You're so beautiful. Do you have any idea what you do to me, Regina?"

"Why don't you show me?" She suggests, running her hands over the toned muscles of his abdomen and enjoying the feel of his heated skin underneath her fingertips.

Grinning, Robin leans down, takes her lips in a deep, tongue filled kiss as he slides a hand beneath her back, deftly unhooking the clasp of her bra and sneakily sliding it away from her body. Then his palms are filled with her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples, and Regina stops thinking altogether. He dips his head down, captures a nipple in his mouth and sucks eagerly, teeth nibbling lightly. Not enough to be painful, just enough to drive Regina wild. She moans, grips Robin's hair and holds him to her, hips rocking up into his to ease some of the ache between her thighs his actions cause.

She's so wet, feels the throbbing of her arousal as Robin continues to focus his attention on her breasts. And Regina is torn between what she wants more. For him to be inside her or to have his tongue on her. Fortunately, Robin makes the decision before she has to give it too much thought by licking a long line between her breasts and down her belly as he slips the button of her jeans and helps her wiggle out of them.

Robin trails his nose along her lower abdomen, kissing the soft skin he's revealed as he slips her out of her panties as well, and then he's inhaling her scent, relishing in the content sigh that escapes Regina's lips when he presses a kiss directly on her clit. He wants to make her feel cherished, to show her exactly how much he loves her.

Stroking his tongue through her folds, Robin laps up the wetness that's gathered there, groaning in the back of his throat, the vibrations spurring Regina's enthusiastic gasps. He swirls his tongue in circles around her clit as he caresses the sides of her thighs on either side of his head. Regina's fingers latch onto his hair as an anchor when an onslaught of sensations bombard her with each pass of his tongue. Her body is on fire, heat spreading from where he eats her out through every inch of her body.

Slowing for a second, Robin slides his tongue lower, dipping it inside her and thumping it against her in a way that makes Regina's belly clench. "Mmmmm… Robin. Feels so good." Her back arches as a sharp stab of pleasure goes through her.

Humming against her sex, Robin continues his efforts, wants to make her come on his tongue, to hear her while she does. He pulls her hips a fraction closer to him, cradling them in his grasp as one of his hand reaches over to rub at her clit, pleased when the motion elicits a high pitched whine from her. She's getting closer, her hips rocking into his mouth and hand, gasping with increasing regularity as his tongue works her over.

Robin lifts his head, taking a few seconds to catch his breath, turning his lips to pepper kisses along the inside of her thigh while his thumb circles her sensitive nub. He sinks his teeth into her skin, licks his tongue over the little red mark when he pulls back. Proof that she's alive, that there's blood running through her veins and gratitude rises up within him once more. Robin repeats the action on her other thigh, marking her as his.

Glancing up at her, Robin finds Regina watching him through heavy lidded eyes, one hand cupping her breast and toying with her nipple while she shifts her hips against his hand. He smiles at her, love shining in his eyes and it's a silent moment of connection between them before Regina is telling him. "I want your mouth, Robin."

More than willing to oblige that request, he smirks, dips his head again to trail a path of kisses over her thigh, back to her dripping cunt. He licks at her a few times with the flat of his tongue and then he's sucking at her clit, hard. Regina cries out and it's such an incredible sound, Robin thanks his lucky stars he's the one to give her this.

He sucks and sucks, then rapidly flicks his tongue over the already sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oooh — yes, yes — don't stop. God, Robin, don't stop. Please." She pleads, her thighs tightening around his head, her ankles hooking over one another, holding him exactly where she needs him for this glorious pleasure. Robin increases his suction, tongue moving over her, and then Regina is spilling over the edge, crying out and clenching at the bed sheets as her body throbs and pulses against him. Continuing exactly what he's doing while she rides out her orgasm, Robin slows down when her cries begin to subside into heaving breaths. Giving her one last, firm lick, he pulls away, crawling up her body and stretching out beside her.

Regina turns her head to look at him, smiling like a fool. After the stress of everything, that was exactly what she needed. Her limbs feel loose and weightless, like she's flying, and tiny jolts of pleasure still skitter through her. Reaching over, Regina threads her fingers through his hair, resting at the back of his skull and pulls him in for a deep kiss. It's a little sloppy, not terribly coordinated, but Robin moans into her mouth all the same, mirroring her hand with his own in her dark locks.

"I love you." She mutters against his lips when they take a moment for air. Because she can't seem to say it enough. What she feels for this man runs so deep and if today has reaffirmed anything for her it's that life is short. And she doesn't want to be afraid anymore. Robin says it back, kisses her forehead and then runs his nose along the side of her face, his hand down her bicep.

Some of her sensibilities are returning to her now and Regina's attention shifts to Robin's erection jutting into her hip. She wraps her hand around him, enjoying the solid feel of him in her palm as she strokes up and down his cock. Her thumb rubs over the head of him teasingly and Robin groans, buries his head in the crook of Regina's neck, landing kisses over her skin there, and rocks his hips into her hand.

"Want you so much." He mutters, words muffled against her throat, his tongue swirling over her skin.

Releasing him then, Regina settles a hand on his hip and urges him on top of her, murmuring how she wants him too. Eager to feel her, Robin wastes no time in following her que, settles above her, elbows planted on either side of her head and sweeps down to take her mouth in a passionate kiss. His teeth nip at her upper lip and then the lower one, dragging each between them before their tongues tangle together.

Hooking her leg around his hip again, Regina pulls him closer, his cock bumping against her entrance, sliding easily through the wetness still gathered there. Robin groans, unable to wait a second longer to be joined with her. One of his hands skates along her body. Over shoulder and down to cup her breast, pinching a nipple on his journey south. He strokes his thumb over her clit a few times, grinning as Regina moans and her hips jerk, and then he takes himself in hand and guides his cock to her entrance, slipping easily inside.

It's heaven. Pure bliss. There's no better feeling in the world than Regina's warm, wet heat encompassing him and Robin could die a happy man. But he isn't dying. And neither had she. No one had died today. And the sheer relief over that fact has him rapping his hips against hers more quickly, thrusting in and out. Regina's nails dig into his shoulder blades, legs bent around him as he fucks her.

This is what they'd needed to push that last vestige of fear from their minds. This glorious meeting of bodies coming together. Robin's scent surrounds her, his body warm above her, _in_ her and Regina moans and whines as that tight coil of pleasure winds within her.

There's delicious friction where their bodies come together, sparking a heat that burns them both from the inside out. His mouth finds one breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her, lapping at her skin between her breasts after another few minutes before he switches to the other side. It feels so good, amazing and Regina feels herself climbing toward another peak with every thrust.

Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, Robin looks up at her, his gaze starved and ravenous and it's thrilling for her. Rising up off the mattress, Regina kisses him hungrily, her arms locking around his neck and holding him tightly to her. Falling back, she drags him with her, keeping his body close, their chests pressed together, the coarse hair scattered over his chest tickling her breasts while his cock moves within her.

Breaking the kiss, Regina kisses across Robin's cheekbone, over to his ear, biting his lobe between her teeth the way that she knows he likes. She wants to drive him wild, the same way as he's doing to her. The action earns her a fierce growl and a more rapid pace of his hips jutting against her. Every thrust in and out of her drags him over her clit and tiny bursts of delight wash over her.

Her gasps of pleasure in his ear are enough to have Robin nearing the edge and he fights to hold onto his control for just a tad bit longer. His hips buck into her own repeatedly, almost forcefully, and Regina welcomes each thrust, lifting her hips to meet them. Dropping his forehead against hers, his chest heaving with his labored breathing, Robin growls out, "I won't let anyone take you away from me ever again. Never."

She can hear the determination in his voice, the vow that he's making to her to never let her go. To always be there to protect her and care for her. It drives her catapulting toward release, just a fraction from reaching it. Regina lifts a hand to tangle in his hair at the back of his neck, gripping tightly as she demands, "Promise me."

"I promise."

That's all it takes. Regina comes with a pop of release, spasming around Robin's cock as he drives himself inside her faster and faster, helping her ride out her orgasm, waiting only another minute before his hips are jerking against hers in an erratic rhythm and he lets go inside her with a deep and low moan, Regina capturing it with her mouth.

Gradually, their movements slow, coming to an eventual stop. He stays buried within her for another minute though, kissing her sweetly before lifting his head to look down at her and push her discheveled hair back from her forehead lovingly.

When Robin rolls off her, lands on his back beside her, Regina curls into his side instantly and settles her head on his chest. His arm cradles her to him, kissing the crown of her head and caressing his fingertips lightly up and down her arm. They stay that way for what seems like an endless amount of time, but is no more than a few minutes before Regina places a few kisses to the skin directly above his heart, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Thank you for being here, through all of this. For being you."

Robin's eyelids flutter open, crystal blue meeting rich brown in the moonlight, voice open and honest when he replies, "I love you, Regina Mills. I can't imagine a day without you." She supposes that's response enough for everything he's done for her. If all goes well, as it should, he'll never have to. Stretching her neck up, she kisses him and then they're shifting positions, Regina turning around to lay on her side while Robin spoons her from behind, anchoring her to him.

As she lies there, pleasantly sated and drifting off to sleep after what has surely been the longest few days of her life, Robin's arms encircling her waist and holding her close with the warmth of his body seeping into her skin, Regina feels content for the first time in months.

There's no longer a dark cloud hanging over her. No one stalking her. She has no reason to fret and worry constantly. All those months ago, though it really hasn't been that many, she'd hired Robin to protect her. Little had she known that they would end up protecting each other. And now she has no reason to guard her heart against anything.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is it. The final chapter. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for reading and for coming this far. It means so much to me. This is my first big multi-chapter story and I can't believe we're finally at the end. Secondly, a HUGE shout out to justfangirling it and my sister Mollie! Without both of them this story never would have made it this far. Thank you for listening to all my writer crazies and talking me down from ledges, reassuring me and helping me work out kinks. You are amazing! Another big thank you to anyone else who encouraged me and inspired me to write when I didn't want to. This is for you all. I hope you enjoy it :)**

 _Epilogue_

Anxious anticipation skitters up and down Robin's spine, making him jittery as he lights candles, unsure if he's ever been this nervous in his entire life. He shouldn't be. There's no reason for it. Knows she will likely say yes. They love each other after all. And not an ounce of uncertainty exists in Robin's mind that he wants to spend the rest of his life loving Regina Mills.

However, they've only known each other for a few months, practically nothing in the grand scheme of things. Granted, they'd become very close in that short amount of time. Intense situations have a tendency to do that. But what if she's not ready? If it _is_ too soon? What if she's not interested in marriage? Or she doesn't want to tie herself down to him? What if she turns out to feel the same as Marian had and doesn't want a husband who spends his days in such a dangerous line of work? Worse of all, what if she grows to resent him for her kidnapping? The doubts swirl madly about in Robin's brain until he's worked himself into a state over hypothetical scenarios.

He knows he's being ridiculous. It's been nearly two months since she was abducted, since Sidney Glass' death, and Regina has handled it remarkably well considering. She's finished production on her film, has had several weeks to unwind and relax before the start of her next project. There is no doubt she is the most resilient woman Robin has ever met. And they've been in a good place. A happy place. Just the two of them and Henry, and Roland on the weekends Robin gets him. A little slice of normalcy after a storm.

"Breathe…" Tink chastises him, putting the finishing touches on the romantic setting, as Robin stands there and fidgets with the ring box in his hand, twirling it round and round between his fingers. Clearly, he isn't hiding his nervousness nearly as well as he'd hoped.

Shooting her a pained smile, he nods, "Right," and takes a deep gulp of fresh air. Regina's assistant has been a gem through all of this. Helping Robin plan everything out, pulling in a favor with Mal to get Regina and Henry tickets to a comic convention in order to get them out of the house while the two of them had set everything up. Honestly, he doesn't know what he or Regina would have done without the woman's constant support the last few weeks.

The pixie blonde merely chuckles, "You have nothing to worry about you know. She'd have to be daft not to say yes. Not to mention the fact Regina is totally crazy about you."

Robin's dimples crease his cheeks in amusement at the woman's matter of fact attitude. "Thanks. And thank you for helping plan all of this out. It really means alot to me."

Tink brushes his compliment away, tells him it was nothing. "As long as you make her happy that's all that matters. Plus you two are perfect for each other, soulmates if I've ever seen them." Robin grins at the notion, would like to think that she's right. That some powerful force in the universe had brought them together, two people meant to find one another. It's a rather lovely thought. "But I better scram before she gets back. Mary Margaret managed to talk her into dropping Henry off with her for the night after the convention so you guys will have the place all to yourself." She smirks, wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively before bouncing back into the house.

Chuckling, Robin takes another few minutes to glance around, quickly scanning to ensure everything is perfect. The two of them have set up a table along the edge of the pool, complete with a champagne colored cloth, burning taper candles and a glittering centerpiece to match. Tea lights and lilies float along in the clear aqua water (Tink's doing, as are the twinkle lights wrapped around the trees surrounding the patio). The whole thing makes the backyard look like a fairy garden. It might be a bit over the top, but Robin can only hope Regina will appreciate it.

Then he hears a door opening and closing, Regina's melodic voice calling out for him, and Robin hastily shoves the black velvet box clutched in his palm back into his pocket as she steps out onto the patio. At the sight that greets her Regina's eyes grow wide, surprise flickering over her features as her gaze meets his. "Robin? What's all this?"

Striding towards her he meets her halfway between the patio and the pool and grips her hands in his, brings them to his lips to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "Can't a man plan a romantic evening for the woman he loves?" He asks, smirking at her in that way that sends shivers along Regina's spine.

"I suppose that's acceptable." She responds, a grin of her own on her face. Robin leads her over to the table, holding out her chair for her before stepping around to sit across from her. As he pulls a bottle from the bucket sitting to the side, pouring the sparkling, golden liquid into her glass, Regina lifts an eyebrow, "Champagne?"

"We're celebrating." He says simply, butterflies bouncing around inside his belly as he pours himself a glass before setting the bottle back in its place, lifting his flute to toast with her.

"Are we? Celebrating what exactly?" She inquires, lifting her own flute to clink against his, glass ringing against glass, and bringing the rim to her lips, tipping it back and letting the bubbly liquid slide down her throat.

"Us. Life. Love." Robin gulps down a bit of the champagne in his own glass, a little bit of liquid courage as his pulse races frantically through his veins. Why is he so bloody nervous? But he sends Regina a warm smile. "I thought we should take some time to appreciate everything that we have and how lucky we are. It's been a crazy few months and before life happens and our schedules pick up again I figured it would be nice to take a quiet moment for each other."

Regina's lips spread in a smile that lights up her entire face, slowly unfolding over her features and making Robin's heart flip over in his chest. Briefly, he wonders if his reaction to that elusive but satisfying smile will ever change. He sure as hell hopes not.

"It is amazing, isn't it? You and me? Here? After everything we've been through things have finally settled and they're good. Really good." Regina's smile is positively radiant as she studies Robin over the table, her eyes watering and voice growing rough with emotion, fighting back the prickling tears that well up in her eyes all of a sudden. "I never thought I would have this." She tells him honestly.

Robin's lips tip up, those nerves that have plagued him settling at her words. He reaches over to interlock his fingers with hers, caressing his thumb along the soft skin of her hand. "Well, maybe, it's all about timing." He replies, suddenly quite content with what he's about to do. Whatever else is going on around them, they are right. They _fit_. In a way neither of them ever quite have with anyone else. Regina's smile only grows when he tells her quietly, "I love you, Regina."

She laughs happily, "I love you too." Leaning forward to rest on her elbows, Regina waits until Robin mirrors her actions and their lips meet in a light kiss. Sweet and simple and yet everything they feel for one another is poured into it.

Pressing her lips to his for one more smooch, Regina leans back in her chair and raises an eyebrow, eyeing the empty plates set on the table, playfully asking, "Are we dining on anything other than champagne tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I may have cooked us something. Though if you're going to be sassy about it..." Robin quips, the natural teasing banter further alleviating his nerves. "Perhaps I shouldn't have made creamy spinach tomato linguini." It's Regina's favorite and Robin knows it. Had chosen it specifically for this occasion, and the thought that it might soften her up a bit may or may not have have crossed his mind during the decision making process. The quiet groan that rumbles in the back of her throat is enough to have Robin chuckling and standing. His amusement rising as she eagerly flutters her lashes at him flirtatiously. He stops beside her chair, bending down to hover an inch from her mouth as he says, "I'll just go get it." and kisses her one more time.

Regina uses the opportunity while Robin is inside fetching their dinner to take in how he's transformed her backyard. The entire thing looks like something they would create on one of her movie sets, but it's beautiful and romantic and sweet that he'd done something so overly cheesy for her. The twinkle lights and candles are clichés for a reason after all.

There's something going on with him, though. She can sense it. He'd been nervous when she'd first gotten here and a bit jumpy, very unlike him. Before Regina has a chance to dwell on what it could be Robin's pushing the back door open, carrying a tray with a large bowl of salad and dish filled with pasta. Even from here Regina can smell the delicious scent and she grins at him as he sets it down between their place settings.

"You made this intentionally. You know it's my favorite."

"Perhaps." Robin replies evasively, biting his lower lip as he sits back down and failing spectacularly at hiding his guilt, laughing at the anticipation on Regina's face. When she merely lifts an eyebrow at him as she reaches for the tongs in the salad bowl, he gives up and says, "I might have taken your preference for it into consideration."

Regina hums, the corner of her mouth twitching briefly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Robin answers, beginning to dish out his own portions of pasta, topping off their champagne glasses and pouring them each a water as well from the pitcher on the table. He's rather proud of how everything had turned out after an hour spent in the kitchen while Tink had been decorating outside.

Regina doesn't waste any time digging into the meal, moaning softly as the rich flavor explodes on her tongue. "Mmmmm… so good. I could eat pounds of this."

Snickering, Robin starts to eat as well, spinning the creamy pasta around and around his fork as Regina does the same. "So," Robin begins, "How was the convention?"

Her laughter echoes through the night. "Interesting." She replies. "Henry had so much fun though. I'm not sure I've ever seen him that excited over anything before. I thought he might combust."

It doesn't take much to picture it, Henry's big brown eyes (so like Regina's) wide with anticipation, trying to take it all in. The creators of all of his favorite characters in one place. Robin imagines he'd asked a million questions to them all, a full list prepared in his mind and then he thinks of Regina with him, smiling at her son in the way she does when she's perfectly content and happy and it warms his heart to think of.

"Good. I'm glad. How many new comics did he walk out of there with?" Robin asks slyly, inordinately pleased when Regina sighs and giggles in response.

"Fifteen."

Robin shakes his head, sips from his drink and grins at her, "No will power."

He's right. Regina knows he is. But Henry can be a quick talker when he wants to be and he'd been so enthusiastic about it she couldn't resist. "I like spoiling him when I can."

Nodding, Robin says, "I'm only teasing, love."

She smiles and twirls some more pasta onto her fork, wrapping those bright red lips around the prongs, distracting Robin for a moment with images of her doing the same in other circumstances filtering through his brain. So much so that he misses what she says next, has to shake the fog from his brain and stutter a dazed _What?_ Regina merely smirks, as if she knows exactly where his thoughts have drifted and repeats, "I'm sure he's burning through them with Neal too. He couldn't wait to get over there to show them off, so it was entirely worth it."

"Two peas in a pod." Robin replies humorously.

The two of them continue through their dinner, chatting about this and that while all the while Robin tries to find the perfect moment to ask her. Nothing seems quite right. Not while she's scooping pasta into her mouth or swallowing champagne in between the snippets of their day they share. Even when they've moved onto dessert, cannolis from her favorite bakery in Glendale, it doesn't feel like the right time.

"I'm so full I'm going to burst." Regina groans, popping the last bite of sugary goodness into her mouth and leaning back in her chair with a heavy sigh, but there's a smile on her face as she says it, a twinkle in her eye as she tilts her head to study Robin across the table.

He chuckles. "It's a nice night. How would you fancy laying under the stars with me for awhile, milady?"

Regina happily agrees, more than willing to cuddle up with him on her wicker patio furniture, to sink into the comfy cushions and Robin. _This is it_ , he thinks. The moment he's going to do it. He'll ask her with his arms wrapped around her, their legs intertwined as her scent surrounds him and the warmth of her skin blends with his. They leave their plates on the table, they'll deal with them later, and rise to shift a few feet closer to the house until they're sitting on the two-seater, Regina lying in between Robin's legs, his arms wrapped around her from behind as her head rests on his chest, just below his chin.

For the next few minutes they just lay their, Robin pressing kisses against the crown of Regina's head as she stares up at the sky. Midnight black with bright white lights speckling it, the twinkle lights wrapped around the big tree a couple feet away glowing a warm yellow, adding to the magical quality of the evening. The ring box burns a hole in Robin's pocket. Should he bring it out now? Ask her first and then pull it out? Before he can come to a firm decision, Regina is murmuring quietly into the night.

"I was thinking, I still have a few weeks before shooting starts up again and I know you haven't taken another job yet…" Regina trails off for a moment, going silent as Robin does his best to see her face, tilting his head downward to try and catch her eye as she leans her own back to look up at him, before continuing, "What do you think about a vacation? Before our schedules pick up again, like you said, and we don't have the time. Perhaps, we could take the boys for a week somewhere fun. Things have been better between you and Marian lately, I'm sure she'd let you have the time with Roland." She pauses, her voice going even softer, if that's even possible as she quietly whispers, "I think it would be nice for the four of us to do something. Like a family. That is if—"

His emotions are already in overdrive, have been through the whole day and hearing Regina talk about talking a family vacation together, the two of them and their boys, such a perfectly ordinary thing to do, have them kicking up a notch. It's everything that he wants and knowing that Regina wants it also… Suddenly, Robin can't hold it back anymore. Has to ask, blurting out, "Will you marry me?" while Regina is in mid sentence.

Every thought in her head halts, Regina's mind going blank as she tries to process what he's said.

"What?"

Chuckling, Robin moves to shift a smidge so that he can sit up straighter against the side of the arm rest, waiting until Regina does the same, twisting her torso around so she can face him more directly. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Regina Mills?" Robin repeats.

His hand slides from it's resting place at the base of her spine to his hip, wiggling its way into the pocket of his slacks and pulling out the velvet box he's been waiting all day, all week, all month, possibly all his life, to give her and flipping open the lid, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. A beautiful cushion cut with smaller diamonds surrounding it and continuing along the side of the white gold band. Simple, yet elegant, and beautiful. Just like Regina.

All she does is stare at it in shock for several long moments though, long enough to make Robin squirm as he waits for her response. Those nerves that had plagued him earlier slowly rising up within him again as the seconds tick by. "Regina?"

Her chocolate brown eyes whip up to meet his and the depth of emotion in them takes his breath away. There are tears welling up within them, threatening to spill over until a few big fat drops win out and slowly slide a wet path down Regina's cheek. "Yes," She breathes, a luminous smile breaking out across her face that is bright enough to light up the entire night sky. "Yes, yes, yes." She repeats, quickly leaning forward and grabbing Robin's face between her hands, pulling him to her for a deep, drawn out kiss.

One of his arms circles around her waist, drawing her as close to him as possible, the other slipping up the center of her back to tangle in her hair as their mouths meet. Their tongues slide against one another, angling so they fit perfectly together. Only the eventual need for air draws them apart and only far enough that Regina can rest her forehead against Robin's. Their breath mingling in the small space between their lips.

"I love you." She breathes, pure joy in her voice.

"I love you, too. More than I can ever tell you." Robin answers, capturing her lips for another kiss. Not quite as long as the last one, but with just as much devotion before he inches back, releasing his hold on her for a moment so he can grip her hand. He plucks the ring from it's bed and slips it onto her ring finger, gratified to see it nestled on her hand. A symbol of what they mean to each other.

Regina stares at it, mesmerized by the way it looks on her finger. Exactly like it has always belonged there. "You were planning this the whole time?" She glances around to the little stage he's set and back to the blue eyes she loves so much. "This whole evening was for you to propose?"

He nods, "Yes."

"That's why you were so nervous when I got here?"

It's easy to laugh about now that the ring is on her finger and she's agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. "I was a bit of a wreck for most of the day." Robin pauses, glancing down sheepishly. "I wasn't sure you would say yes. If marriage was something you wanted. And I was concerned it might be too soon." His gaze locks on hers again as he admits, "I'm certain of us, but I know you've had doubts…"

For a split second the shine of the moment dims as she realizes he'd been truly concerned she wouldn't agree. Regina is quick to rectify any lingering unease though, "None of that had anything to do with _you_. Those doubts were rooted in fear. But I'm not afraid anymore. You've more than proven you're not going anywhere and that together we can handle anything. How much stronger we are together. I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with." Her voice thickens and Regina has to clear her throat before she can finish with, "You brought love and hope back into my life, Robin."

Threading their fingers together, Regina brings the back of his palm to her lips. Not quite trusting his voice as a hurricane of emotions storm through him at Regina's speech he merely squeezes her hand and mirrors her action.

Regina's other hand reaches out to thread her fingers through Robin's hair, settling at the base of his skull to scratch gently at his scalp. Dropping her forehead to his once more she whispers excitedly, "We're getting married."

Such a beautiful phrase. Love and affection whips through him at the words and then he's taking her mouth again and they are both laughing against one another's lips, overjoyed, trading kisses for awhile. Eventually they'll go inside and make love to each other. But they've plenty of time for that. A whole lifetime in fact.

So they stay on the patio for a bit longer, settling back into their original positions to gaze up at the night sky. Regina brushes her fingers along Robin's forearm settled around her waist, admiring the glittering diamond on her finger until eventually she can't hold back the one last thing she needs to say to him.

"Thank you," she murmurs.

"For what?"

Regina tips her head backward, smiles up at him, love shining in her eyes as she tells him, "For loving me. And Henry. For protecting us." Pausing, the love she feels for him and the life they're just beginning burns bright, finishing her thought with a whispered, "For guarding my heart."


End file.
